Diabolik Lovers: Soul of a Protector
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Yui has suffered at the hands of the Sakamaki brothers wishing to be free but can never escape. But when a mysteriously beautiful student appears, Yui's past begins to unravel as she starts to fight back to gain her freedom. But will her past, protect her against the bloodsucking monsters? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector

Yui Komori sighed sadly in the classroom she shared with Ayato & Kanato as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. She ignored all the students filling the classroom, wanting nothing more than to disappear from that school and away from those bloodthirsty Sakamaki brothers she has lived with for two months. As much as she wishes to escape the hell she's being put through, her fear of getting killed by them overpowered her. So the only way she can stay alive, is to obey and endure her suffering.

"Alright class, take your seats I have an announcement to make." The teacher called over the chattering students, making them go quiet immediately and pay attention to the teacher.

"We have a new student joining us today, so I want you all to be nice and give her a warm welcome." the teacher said before gesturing for the person outside the classroom door to come in.

When Yui heard the pair of footsteps clicking on the tiled floors, she slowly looked up to see the new student. What greeted her eyes was a beautiful girl that stood at around 5'7, wavy light brown hair-almost orange- that was in a low ponytail that ended towards the middle of her back with a stray lock of hair fell against her right eye brow, brown eyes that looked like they can look into your soul, and her young angel like face in a stoic expression. She wore the standard night school girl uniform, but the red bow on her blazer was loose in a careless way and the buttons on the white blouse and blazer were undone, showing her swanlike neck and necklace with a pendant that looked like a sword, the skirt reached the middle of her thigh and her feet adorned with black low heeled leather boots.

The new student stared at the classroom with a scowl, her eyes wandering over the students, analyzing them until her gaze landed on Yui. Yui felt like this girl was staring into her soul, and despite the the scowl on the girl's face, there was warmth within her eyes that showed kindness, compassion and sympathy.

Her eyes stopped staring when the teacher cleared his throat, "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little about yourself." said the teacher.

She nodded and introduced herself, " My name Ichiru Kurosaki, I am 16 years old, and a transfer student from Karakura Town. I'm pleased to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

Yui got lost within Ichiru's voice, it was the loveliest sound she has heard since living with the Sakamakis. The sound of her voice was almost like the bells of the the church her Father worked for. Listening to her voice lifted her spirits and brightened her dark world before reality came back when she stopped talking.

"We look forward to have you work with us as well. Now, why don't you take a seat right next to Miss Komori. Miss Komori, please raise your hand so that she knows where you are." The teacher requested.

Yui nodded before raising her hand for Ichiru to see. Ichiru walked in Yui's direction to get to her seat right next to Yui. When she spotted her empty desk, Yui put down her hand and stared at Ichiru as she sat down while listening to the teacher introduce the lesson for tonight.

Ichiru's eyes remained at the front before slowly turning her gaze on Yui's stare. Yui blushed red in embarrassment for getting caught staring before turning towards the board. Her eyes remained on the board before turning back to Ichiru who kept her eyes on Yui. Ichiru kept her eyes locked on Yui before smiling a small smile and nodding in acknowledgement to which Yui returned with gratitude before they both returned their attention to the board.

Yui felt a sense of calmness wrap around her, almost content to the point where she had forgotten that two of the Sakamaki brothers were in the room. ' _What is this feeling that I have? This girl, she's...I don't know how to explain… but she seems… different from others..._ _ **who**_ _is she?'_

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. PM me or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector

"Remind me; why am I going to a night school?" Said Ichiru as she glared at Kisuke Urahara who sat across from her in the Urahara Shop.

Urahara fanned himself sighing at his former student, "I got a call from Head Captain Yamamoto who informed me about a strong spirit energy that has only been active at night in that specific location. He made a request that I send one of the most powerful soul reapers who is the best at sensing spiritual pressure from a hundred mile radius." Urahara explained closing his fan and smiled, "We theorized that it might be a substitute soul reaper-or at least a candidate to become one."

Ichiru nodded in understanding but then asked, "If that's the case, why are you sending just me, shouldn't I bring Ichigo along?" She really didn't want to leave her older twin alone if something bad should happen to him, considering how close they are with each other.

Urahara chuckled, "Because out of everyone in the Soul Society, you are one of the best at sensing spirit energy. 'Sides, this is a covert mission for you, you're going to infiltrate the school and find the substitute soul reaper candidate. You can't bring bring Ichigo with you because he is stationed here, but I'll send backup should anything go wrong." he explained as he fished out something from his breast pocket.

"When I heard about the possibility of another substitute soul reaper in this world, I asked the captains and lieutenants to pour their spirit energy into this-" he placed a katana pendant with a silver chain on the table- "so that when you find the candidate worthy of becoming a soul reaper, pour your own energy into this and it will become a katana, then stab it through him to the center of his being. Once he has his powers, bring him here so that we can train him." he said as he slid the necklace toward Ichiru who picked it up to examine it closely before fastening it around her neck sighing, "How have I been reduced to being a surveillance officer?" she rhetorically said as she stood up.

Urahara laughed at her comment as he too stood up, "Remember to give a call when you got him then we can wipe the school's memories of you." he said as he went to another room and came back with her new school uniform to which she looked at with distaste and glared at Urahara before taking the uniform and walked out of the shop and to the Kurosaki House.

When she got to the room she and Ichigo shared, she saw her brother's body on the floor. She sighed knowing that Ichigo is out fighting Hollows as she walked over to his body and laid it down on the bed and sat down beside it waiting for her brother to come home.

She looked at the uniform on her lap then looked at the picture with their family. Their Father, Isshin behind them with his right arm around his wife's shoulder wearing a goofy smile. Their Mother, Masaki had her arms around 8 year old ichigo's front smiling lovingly at her children. Ichigo grinning happily at the camera while holding hands with his younger twin, Ichiru who laughed in the camera as she ruffled little Karin's hair who pumped her fist into the air, grinned wildly in determination with her armed linked with her twin, Yuzu who smiled warmly and waved at the camera. The happy family.

Ichiru stared at her Mother's face then looked at the mirror to her right comparing the features they shared with each other, practically a younger version of Masaki: the mother who died to save Ichigo.

Ichiru wiped a stray tear that streamed down her cheek as she thought of their Mother. Ever since she died, Ichigo stayed closer to Ichiru's side, never separated from her even before they were born. They shared everything; crib, toys, sweets, fears, strength, classes, bed room, and power. Over the years, they made a reputation for themselves, they got into gang fights whenever someone or if a twin is in danger and won won every time. They were named the Kurosaki Twins, because if you mess with one of them, you mess with both of them.

She heard the window slide open and turned to see Ichigo climbing inside and got inside his body. Once he was securely within his body, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck to work out the soreness.

"Welcome back, Ichigo. I'm sorry for not being there in the Hollow fight, but Urahara needed to speak with me in private." Ichiru said as Ichigo sat beside her on the bed and said, "It's alright, the Hollow wasn't really much of a problem considering how weak it was."

The bed squeaked behind them signalling another guest had come. When they turned around they saw a bright orange cat with green eyes walk across the bed and jumped onto Ichiru's shoulder, making her gasp and giggle as the cat nuzzled her cheek, "Hello there Camelot, it's good to see you too."

Ichigo laughed at the display then looked down at his sister's lap to see a different looking school uniform then asked, "What's up with the clothes?"

Ichiru stopped smiling and looked at her brother then at the school uniform. She sighed and explained the mission the Soul Society gave to her. When she finished, Ichigo clenched his fist tightly to the point where his knuckles had gone white, "When do you have to leave?" He asked as forced himself to relax for his sister's sake.

Ichiru sighed in regret, "I have to leave in the morning. Urahara has already rented an apartment for me to stay in, all expenses paid until I bring the new soul reaper here. In all honesty, I wanted to bring you along as well." she said as she flopped down on the bed with Camelo crawling onto her belly and lying down.

Ichigo turned to her in surprise, "Really, you said that to Hat 'n Clogs?"

Ichiru smiled and said, "Yeah, because someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed." she laughed at Ichigo's angry face.

Ichigo sobered up and said, "How long do you think you will be gone?" her overprotective brother wanted to make sure that she comes home safely.

Ichiru answered, "Hopefully by next week or two, I'm not sure, I need to make sure that I got the right person." she touched the tiny katana pendant on her chest.

Ichigo chuckled, "Knowing you, you can find at least twenty souls at a thousand miles away. So there's no doubt that you will find this person." he frowned and sighed, "I just don't like that you're going alone." he turned to stare at his feet.

Ichiru smiled at her twin and sat up and wrapped her arms around him as Camelot jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder making him look at the cat then Ichiru who smiled warmly at him, a smile that belonged to their Mother, "I won't be going alone, I'm going to bring Camelot with me, so that I can get out of there as fast as possible." she reassured her brother as Camelot meowed in agreement.

Ichigo smiled as he hugged his sister with full force, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ichiru hugged him tighter, "Just as I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

In the morning, with her bags packed and some money in her pocket and some goodbyes to her family, her longest with Ichigo who whispered in her ear, "Call me if you need anything." to which she respond by saying, "Don't worry, I will." and then she was gone.

The apartment that Urahara rented out for her was a one bedroom and one bathroom with a small kitchen and living room that had a balcony on the twelfth floor of the building to make it easy for her to spot and pinpoint hollow and souls.

As soon as she settled and ate it was noon, so she need to get some sleep before starting night school. When Camelot woke her up at six pm, she got up and got dressed in her school uniform. She looked in the mirror to survey her look, as she glared in disgust at the outfit so she decided to undo the red ribbon and hung it in a careless fashion and unbuttoned her blazer and white blouse just a bit. She was little bit okay with the minor alterations then adjusted her sword pendant and strapped her soul reaper badge to the belt of her that made bounce but but enough to fall off.

Ichiru exhaled, "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get." she said to her reflection and Camelot before grabbing her school bag and carried it in an Ichigo like fashion. She walked to the balcony and closed the door behind her and waved bye to Camelot before she flashstepped three yards away from the school and walked the rest of the way.

As she walked along the sidewalk, a black limo drove past her where she felt a spike of spiritual pressure that seemed distressed and sad. She stared at the limo that went ahead of her along with the spirit energy.

Ichiru stopped walking and stared ahead, ' _Could it be...I haven't felt that much despair within another being before.'_ she continued walking, ' _I was unable to catch a glimpse of the person inside, but at least I know what the spirit energy feels like. It has to be that soul reaper candidate.'_

Before she realized it, she arrived at the school entrance that started to fill with night class students. As she walked along the hallway to get to the office, she heard the students whispering about her and how they never seen her in school before and the boys started to gawk at her and say perverted things about her, to which she ignored for the sake of her mission.

When she got to the office, they handed her the books and schedule for the year. When the bell rang, she walked calmly to her first class of the night to see a teacher standing there making sure his students are coming to class. When he saw her he smiled and said, "You must be the new student i was informed about."

Ichiru nodded and bowed in respect to the teacher before reaching into her pocket to bring out a piece of paper and handed it to him, which he took.

"Just stay out here while I quiet the class, okay?" The teacher said as Ichiru nodded in understanding before the teacher walked into the classroom to make an announcement. Once the teacher signalled Ichiru to come inside, she strode in calmly and reservedly, making her boots click with every step she took as she entered the classroom then stopped at the front of the class.

Ichiru sensed the distressed spirit energy, she concentrated as she analyzed each of the students, two of which seemed a little out of place when she picked up dark sadistic energy from a boy with red hair and green that looked at her with distaste and a boy lavender hair and eyes with dark circles under them while holding a teddy bear of some kind stared at her with creepy curiosity.

When she found the distressed spirit energy, her eyes met the girl that had it and couldn't help but feel compassion and sympathy towards the girl as she searched her spirit energy and found that this is might be the one she was looking for.

This girl has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center and a pretty pink flower hairclip pinned on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color that looked at Ichiru curiously.

Ichiru broke her stare when the teacher cleared his throat and said, "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little about yourself."

She nodded and introduced herself, " My name Ichiru Kurosaki, I am 16 years old, and a transfer student from Karakura Town. I'm pleased to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

The teacher smiled, "We look forward to working with you as well. Now, why don't you take a seat right next to Miss Komori. Miss Komori, please raise your hand so that she knows where you are."

The platinum blonde girl raised her hand for Ichiru to see as she made her way toward her seat. As soon as she sat down, she felt Komori's stare on her as she kept her eyes to the front as the teacher introduced the lesson for tonight.

Komori's stare didn't bother her, but she turned her head slowly to meet Komori's gaze who then went red at being caught then averted her eyes to the front. Ichiru's gaze remained on her, silently willing her to look back. When Komori met her stare again, Ichiru saw an innocent and haunted expression on her face.

Wanting to give her acknowledgement and support she smiled and nodded her head in her direction, ' _I found you, you don't have to worry anymore, I'm here now, I'm going to save you.'_

Even though Komori didn't hear her thoughts, she nodded back in what seemed like gratitude before returning her eyes to the board as Ichiru sent a wave of spirit energy to calm the girl down before her eyes turned back to the lesson.

' _It has begun, please show me that you are capable and worthy to become a soul reaper.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Had to write a little background. Tell me what you think, or I'll sick Camelot on you.


	3. Chapter 3

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 3

 **P.S. Ichiru Kurosaki is my OC.**

Even though school was over for the rest of the night, Yui stayed in the classroom to finish her homework as quickly as she can before one of the Sakamaki brothers came to get her.

Yui wrote as fast as she can across the math problems thinking to herself, ' _I must finish this, otherwise, I won't be able to finish this at home if one of the brothers wants to suck my blood.'_ She shivered at the the thought as she remembered the feeling of their fangs piercing her neck.

When something tapped her shoulder, she flinched and nearly jumped out of her seat as she turned her head so fast that she almost had a whiplash, but sighed in relief when she saw that it was Ichiru Kurosaki.

Yui placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart as she looked at Ichiru's surprised and dumbfounded face for getting such a reaction, "Sorry, thought you were someone else. You were so silent I didn't hear you." Yui said as soon as she calmed down then looked down at her work to see that she was just about done.

Ichiru chuckled lightly, "It's okay, I get that alot." The she frowned in confusion as she looked at Yui doing her homework in class, even though school ended, "Although I did call your name to ask you a question, but you didn't seem to notice." she said as she surveyed Yui's work to see her struggle with the last problem.

Yui looked up and then looked back down, wanting to get her work done very soon, "I'm really sorry, I was just so lost in thought trying to figure this last problem out, but it's just _way_ over my head." She stressfully said as she placed a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

Ichiru stared at the problem, then fished a piece of paper out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of Yui, making her look up at her in surprise before Ichiru explained, "I had a issues with this type of problem at my old school, but these notes should help you along the way with your situation." she said smiling at Yui's surprised expression.

Yui almost didn't know what to say as she looked at the well detailed notes and definitions and at Ichiru, "Thank you so much, this is really helpful. This will definitely help me out for sure, thank you." She said gratefully as she gathered her stuff together and packed them all in her bag.

She then realized something, "I'm very sorry, but forgot to introduce myself," she stuck her hand out, "I'm Yui Komori."

Ichiru smiled warmly as she shook the young girl's hand, "Ichiru Kurosaki, and there's no need to thank me, I'm just happy to help out a fellow student in need." She let go of Yui's hand then remembered, "That reminds me, do you know where our math teacher is? I need him to check over one of the sample problems we did in class over fractions." Ichiru explained looking around the classroom for the teacher.

Yui shook her head standing up from her desk saying, "He had to go to a teachers meeting, he won't be available until tomorrow's class." Ichiru sighed in disappointment, "Well that's a shame, I really want to stay on top of my work so that I won't have to worry or be stressed out down the line." She said as the two of them walked out together without realizing it.

Yui nodded, "I know what you mean." she looked at Ichiru before saying, "Forgive my curiosity, but what made you come all the way here from Karakura Town?" she has been intrigued by this strange woman ever since she came here.

Ichiru answered, "Forgiveness is not needed, I came here because I had a job to do here. Since my job is usually during daylight, I was applied here because my boss recommended it." she explained as they walked together.

Yui became even more curious, "What job do you do, if you don't mind me asking."

Ichiru replied, "I exterminate pests." which is partly true.

Yui asked, "What kind of pests?"

Ichiru laughed nervously, "Believe me, you don't want to know… it's unusual and disturbing to be honest. Not that I hate it, it's just that I usually do it with my brother." she explained.

Yui's widened at the mention of 'brother', remembering the Sakamakis that are probably waiting for her.

Ichiru noticed her eyes widened and became concerned as she placed a hand on Yui's shoulder, "Are you okay, you just went pale there." She said as she felt Yui's spirit energy spike with the same fear and distress like before.

Yui shook her head and said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, It's just that I suddenly remembered that I have to meet up with the Sakamaki brothers that I'm staying with. They'll surely be cross with me for making them wait." before running toward the school entrance she said, "I'm truly sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow." then she was gone.

Without another word, Ichiru followed Yui at a sedate as she appeared at the entrance to see Yui walk to the red haired boy, that was in their class, had an impatient look on his face as Yui approached. Ichiru couldn't hear the words being said from where she stood at the entrance, but she can see the hurt look on Yui's face made anger boil inside when she saw the arrogant smug smile appear on the boy's face seeing Yui's expression.

The red headed boy felt Ichiru's disapproving glare as he turned to face her gaze. When his eyes locked on Ichiru's, he glared at her with disgust as she took a deeper look into his spirit energy, what she saw made her glare harder when she saw how it resembled that of a Hollow. Yet, this boy, along with the other five in the limo were not Hollows.

Yui followed the Ayato's line of sight and quietly gasped when she saw Ichiru's cold stare being directed at Ayato. Only then did Ichiru stop glaring and focused her warm stare at Yui. This caused Ayato to glare more at Ichiru and was about to open his mouth to insult her, "Ayato, Yui, enough dawdling, it's time to go home." Reiji ordered from inside the limo.

Ayato scoffed climbing into the limo before Yui went in after him as she closed the door. As soon as everyone was in the limo, it drove off, leaving Ichiru at the school entrance before she walked on the path to her apartment.

As soon as she was at a distance from the school, she flashstepped to the balcony of her apartment. When she got inside, she dialed Urahara's number.

 **Urahara: Hello?**

Ichiru answered as she sat crosslegged on the bed, "I believe I found her."

 **Urahara: Really?! Ha! Pay up Tessai.**

Ichiru almost didn't want to know, "Dare I ask?"

 **Urahara: Okay, before you left, me and Tessai had an argument about how long it will take you to find this person. I predicted that you would find her before your third stay while Tessai guessed that it would be after your third day. So whoever wins, has to pony up a hundred dollars and guess what...I WIN!**

Ichiru's eyebrow twitched at the answer, "Yeah, real sweet, but we got a a bit of a problem here." She said to get the two of them back on track.

 **Urahara: What happened, did this one turn out to be a dud?**

Ichiru answered, "I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. Urahara, I need you to research a name called Sakamaki."

 **Urahara: Why, is everything okay?**

Ichiru sighed, "I'm not sure, but the girl that I found is staying with this group of brothers called the Sakamakis. They have this sickening spirit energy that is equivalent to that of a Hollow. This girl, Yui Komori, has a powerful spirit energy that could bring a captain to his knees with proper training. However, this girl has yet to demonstrate her power, I'm not even sure she is aware of the potential she has into becoming a soul reaper." she explained as she thought about the energy that boy gave off and about that girl that looked like she is suffering at their hands.

 **Urahara: I'll look into it. Ichiru, Ichigo is worried about you, so be careful… for his sake.**

Ichiru nodded, "I will, tell him I say 'hi.' then she hung up.

She raised her head, "Camelot." In an instant, the bright cat appeared on her shoulder, nuzzling the side of her face, making Ichiru smile before picking the cat off her shoulder and hugging it as she began to pet the soft fur.

"Camelot, I have a request for you." She said as she sat the cat on her lap as the cat looked up at her with it's bright green eyes, giving Ichiru it's undivided attention. "Tomorrow, I need you to do a little reconnaissance for me after school. Follow a girl called Yui Komori, she will be with a group of boys, mainly one of the boys has red hair and green eyes with his disgusting Hollow-like energy, it won't be hard to miss. Keep an eye on her, if things get out of hand and they find out your presence and become suspicious, come straight here and report what you found." she instructed as she sent the spirit energy that she picked up from Yui from the conversation they shared together.

Camelot meowed in understanding as he snuggled into Ichiru's embrace. Ichiru smiled before picking him up and going to the kitchen to make food for them to eat.

* * *

 _ **And yet another chapter done.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Camelot's chance to shine next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 4

Camelot crouched in the bushes that lined the sides of the school entrance as he waited for Yui's spirit energy to appear at the entrance because school has ended for the night.

Since the school night began, he had been following Yui's spirit energy for the duration of six hours studying and imprinting her spirit patterns to memory.

However, the biggest downside of this mission was the unpleasant energy that belonged to redhead and his brothers that seemed to act like Yui's correctional officers in a prison. Just smelling that energy made him wish that he hadn't eaten, he fought with his stomach to try not to throw up.

As soon as he felt Yui's and his mistress' spirit energy come to the entrance he peeked a little from the bushes to get a closer look to profile her appearance; platinum blonde hair, pink eyes and a thin, petite stature.

She and Ichiru seemed to be having a good conversation judging by the smile that was on both of their faces as they laughed at whatever stories they were telling each other.

"...then in the middle of the night, when she walked downstairs to get a drink of water, she saw her Mother on the couch eating coconut ice cream, she does a double take on the ice cream then to her Mother and said, 'You don't even like coconut ice cream!'" Ichiru finished retelling her friend's story to Yui who almost fell over laughing, causing Ichiru's smile to widen as she heard Yui's laugh.

When Yui calmed down enough to talk she asked, "How can she forget that she hates coconut ice cream?" she hadn't laughed in such a long time, she almost forgot how good it felt to laugh with another human being. For that she was happy that she had at least one happy human moment with this girl.

Ichiru snickered, "Don't ask me, ambion was supposed to help people who have trouble sleeping, not make them get up and forget what they hate eating. Drugs are unpredictable in my opinion." she finished with a shrug as she grinned.

Yui could've laughed forever, but Ayato appeared almost out of nowhere and got in between them, purposely shoving Ichiru backwards, "Hey Pancake, c'mon, quit talking to people like her, she's not worth your time. We're going home, so don't lag behind as usual, so let's get going." he said harshly, causing Yui to look down in shame, Ichiru however, only scoffed at Ayato's obnoxious voice.

Ayato turned to Ichiru's scoff to see her scratch the back of her head, acting as though she didn't hear him, "By the way, Yui, thanks for helping me compare our math notes, this will definately-"

"Hey!" Ayato interrupted, glaring at her with the fury that would've sent anyone running, but Ichiru just stared at him, "Sorry, did you say something?" she said nonchalantly, pissing Ayato off even more.

Ayato glared heatedly at Ichiru, "What are you deaf you stupid cunt?"

Ichiru didn't even look at him as she continued to scratch her head, "No, I just ignore obnoxious conceited brats like yourself." she said not caring about the fuel she was adding to the fire.

Yui started to get nervous for Ichiru's sake because she was afraid that Ichiru will get hurt, but before she could apologize for Ichiru, "What was that, I dare you to say that again!" Ayato yelled as he drew his arm back and attempted to punch her, but she did a high kick, the sole of her boots making contact with his face. He staggered a bit, but before he could recover, Ichiru spun low on the ground, extended a leg out and kicked his feet from under him. While he was in mid-air, she spun to her full height, extended her right hand that held her school bag and swung it to smash it into the side of Ayato's face with only 10% of her strength, launching him across the pathway leading away from the school entrance, land close to the driveway on his side.

Ayato pushed off the ground clutching his face with his right hand, feeling blood coming from his nose as he glared at Ichiru with all the hatred he could muster.

Yui looked at Ayato in shock at how he was beaten by a girl a head shorter than him then at Ichiru in bewilderment, amazement and a hint of fear for the strength she demonstrated against Ayato. Yui didn't know whether to be happy that that narcissistic vampire got what was coming for him or to be fearful for what was to come when she got back to the Sakamaki house.

Ichiru kept her arm extended for a couple seconds longer before she relaxed her arm and lowered it and settled the school bag over her shoulder as she turned back to Yui and continued to talk as though nothing happened, "So anyway, us sharing notes will help us in the long run as long as I research tutorials and methods for these problems, 'kay."

Yui just stood there staring at Ichiru in bewilderment, "Did you have a dictionary in that bag?"

Ichiru jostled the bag on her shoulder, "No, I have _two_ thick dictionaries." she stated as though it was the most common thing in the world.

Yui sweatdropped, ' _She's crazy, but at least she's not like Kanato.'_ she thought to herself as she turned to look at Ayato who was dusting himself off as he stomped angrily towards Ichiru, wanting payback humiliating him like that.

Before he could get close enough to land a punch her, Reiji appeared with the rest of their brothers behind them inside the school, "That's enough Ayato, the limo is coming, and I would rather not have dirty the inside of our ride with blood and filth." he said pulling out a handkerchief and tossing it to Ayato, who dabbed his bloody nose with it as he continued to glare at Ichiru, who continued to ignore him.

Ichiru tuned out the brothers as she walked down the steps and past Ayato, "I'll see you tomorrow, Yui." she said doing a backward wave as she continued on her path home.

Ayato glared at Ichiru, "Damn that bitch, she's lucky that you appeared or would've done worse to her." he said as he stopped bleeding just in time for their limo to arrive. They all got in, then they drove away, unaware of the furry presence that followed them at a distance.

* * *

As soon as they got home, they went their separate ways, as Yui made her way to her room to study and ponder the events that have happened earlier.

While she was working on the practice problems at her desk, she didn't notice a presence appear in the room until she felt a breath on her shoulder, causing her to freeze and turn to see Ayato narrowing his eyes at her.

Yui shot out of her chair and backed up as Ayato approached her 'til her back made contact with the wall as he closed the distance between them by latching onto her arm tightly and pulled her to him, making her stumble into his chest. She looked up to meet his glare, she shivered dreading what was to come next.

"You didn't come over to help me when that bitch knocked Yours Truly down. You were supposed to come over to me, but you decided to still keep talking to her." Ayato growled in her face as she whimpered from the painful grip he has on her arms.

"You didn't look like you wanted help, so I assumed that you didn't want any help, and 'sides, vampires recover quickly from wounds like that don't they." she whimpered as blood flow was being cut off.

Ayato scoffed before throwing her on her bed, causing her to yelp when she made contact with the bed. She made sit up, but Ayato pushed her down by her shoulders, making sure that she won't get away.

She stared fearfully as Ayato grinned, showing his fangs in a menacing way as he lowered his mouth to her pale neck, "No, don't!" Yui begged, even though she knew it was futile to stop him as roughly he pierced her neck with his sharp teeth. She cried in pain as Ayato drank greedily from her neck as she started to become lightheaded, "Tell me Pancake, do you really think she would ever be your friend if she were to see these bite marks and find out about us only to die the moment she tried to reach out to you." Ayato taunted before biting her again. "Stop." she weakly said before her vision became blurry from blood loss and began to faint.

Ayato pulled away from her neck to see her near passed out expression, listening to her light breathing, "The only fate that you have is to remain with us as our prey. No one is going to save a pathetic human such as you, face it Pancake, you're alone with no way of escaping."He harshly said as blood trickled from his mouth and her neck, "How much weaker can you get? I didn't even take that much from you." he scoffed as he removed himself from Yui and walked out of her room as if nothing happened.

* * *

Camelot's green watched the entire scene with hatred and anger, from the window ledge, wanting nothing more than to gouge redhead's eye out for causing an innocent to suffer such pain.

He got the evidence he needed to prove Ichiru's suspicion against the Sakamakis. He leapt off the ledge and onto the tree branch then landed on the ground quietly before flashstepping back to the apartment to quickly inform his mistress on what he witnessed.

As soon as he made it to the balcony, he scratched against the window door. Moments later Ichiru appear at the door to slide it open wide enough for Camelot to rush in and leap onto her shoulder.

Ichiru gasped in surprise, not expecting Camelot to be so urgent as she closed the balcony door and head to her bedroom.

Once they were in the safety of her bedroom, she locked the door and sat crosslegged on the bed as she held Camelot to her chest, looking deep into his eyes. "What did you see, what have you found out?" Ichiru asked quietly.

Camelot extended his tail to touch her temple in order for her to see what he saw. For five minutes, her eyes began to widen as she witnessed Yui getting bit and then being left there like a rag doll.

As soon as the scene ended, Camelot lowered his tail as Ichiru lowered him and released him onto the bed. He back a foot away from Ichiru as she shook with fury, "Those bastards, how could they put such a girl through such a thing. What am I saying, they're vampires, beings I myself never thought existed." she said gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

Ichiru vented her anger out a bit more before she was able to calmed down enough to think of a plan to rescue Yui.

Ichiru took out her cellphone and dialed Urahara thinking, ' _You may think you have won over Yui, you believe you have broken her, you think she is weak because you are a vampire. Well you are wrong, if she is able to survive every bite mark and every abuse you threw at her, then she has more strength in her than what you cowards have.'_ she thought as the phone on the other end picked up.

 **Urahara: Hello, Urahara Shop.**

* * *

 _ **This one was a rush, though I enjoyed it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 5

 ***Dream***

 **Yui opened her eyes to find herself floating underwater with nothing in sight. In panic, she thrashed about to try and get to the surface, but she was unable to swim. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she gasped for air in the water and prepared to drown.**

 **Yui's eyes widened in shock when she realized that she was breathing normally, "I can breath underwater, how is that possible, where am I?" she wondered as she looked around to find out where she is.**

 **It was an open ocean with a full moon glowing above the surface, giving Yui light within the water. "What is going on?" Yui asked, still shaken up after waking up underwater as she searched the water for something.**

 **Just then, a long shadow emerged from the distance, slithering in Yui's direction. Yui's eyes widened like dinner plates as the shadow revealed itself to be a dragon, (AN: It's the book cover for this story at the top)**

 **Truly scared and panicked now, she tried to swim away from the intimidating creature, but the dragon kept getting closer and closer.**

 **Realizing that trying to get away was futile, she stopped moving as the dragon coiled around her. Resigning herself to whatever fate awaited her, she curled herself into a protective ball by drawing her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees to prepare herself for the dragon to eat her.**

" **Fight back."**

 **Yui shot her head up with a gasp as she looked up at the dragon who stared at her, "W-what?" she asked nervously.**

 **The dragon slowly moved it's head closer to Yui so it wouldn't startle her, "You** _ **must**_ **fight back Yui, if you want to be free from the Sakamakis." The voice came from the dragon who continued to stare at Yui with determination.**

 **Yui's eyes widened, "Who are you, how do you know my name?" she said as she uncurled herself and placed a hand to her beating heart to try and calm herself.**

" **I've been with from the moment you were born for I am a part of your very being." the dragon said to her as it's body began to glow then scattered itself into tiny glowing starlight particles that danced around her and began to absorb themselves into Yui's body.**

 **When the last of those glowing particles made it into her body, Yui gasped in surprise as she too began to glow an ominous light blue before everything became white.**

Yui gasped as she woke up on her bed, breathing heavily as she got a grip on her bearings.

She sat up and looked around her to see if anyone else was around her, there was no one...for now.

Yui touched her neck to feel how bad the bite marks were, she gasped when she found that the marks were gone. She shot out of bed and went into her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror to inspect the damage Ayato caused yesterday. However, there were no fang marks on her neck, it was clear of any visible abuse it suffered.

' _How is this possible?'_ Yui thought to herself as she touched her neck all over to make sure what she was seeing was real.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, "Yui, are you up yet?" Reiji, asked on the other side of the door.

Yui rushed out of the bathroom and started to put on her school uniform, "Yes Reiji, I'm up, I'm just getting my uniform on." She answered as she fastened the last button on quickly before she made her way to the door.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Reiji's stern face who looked at her with hard eyes as he regarded her. "It's time to go-" Reiji's eyes widened behind his glasses as he took in her scent, making Yui nervous at the look on his face. "Is s-something wrong, Reiji?" Yui asked.

Reiji shook his head to clear the fog from his eyes, "The smell of your blood seems to have changed, it has become a bit stronger." He began to glare at her, even though she didn't do anything wrong, "We're wasting time standing around, we have to get to school." he said harshly as he grabbed Yui's arm and dragged her down the hallway and stairs and to the front door of the mansion where the rest of the brothers, Shu, Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru waited.

Then they rode in their limousine in complete silence, never talking to each other or even acknowledging each other; the usual routine to school and back.

Yui ignored the brothers as she gazed out the window thinking about what the dragon she dreamed about said to her. She didn't feel afraid when the dragon turned into glowing light particles and absorb into her body, in fact, it felt as though a part of herself was being set free from within.

"So what are thinking about, Pancake?" Ayato asked from beside her as he inched closer, obviously intoxicated by the smell of her blood.

Yui didn't look away from the window as she watched the scene go by, "Nothing important." she said emotionlessly.

Ayato was taken aback by the way her voice sounded, she never spoke without emotion before. He growled irritably at her for not having her full attention and grabbed her wrist tightly to get her to look at him, but she kept her eyes on the outside world, not even flinching from the painful grip he has on her wrist.

"Now Ayato, you shouldn't do that to little bitch, you have to make her feel good before you give her pain, observe." Laito said pervertedly before he got up and began to advance on Yui who remained despondent to everyone present in the ride.

"That's enough you two, we're almost at school, and I will not be the one responsible for having to explain to them why there was an unconscious girl in our limo." Reiji said sternly so that they can avoid a conflict and have their cover blown.

Laito looked back at Yui then sat back down for the rest of the ride as Ayato released Yui from his iron grip.

Yui continued to stared out the window as they passed Ichiru who was walking to school in a comfortable and confident stride as she made her way to school. Yui wanted nothing more than to get out of the limo and walk beside her so that she can have normal human moments in her life to forget that she lived with vampires.

When they got to school, she, Ayato & Kanato went to their empty classroom where they sat in silence, save for Kanato talking to his Teddy bear.

Yui began to feel a little dizzy and began to sweat all of a sudden as she felt like she was suffocating in that room. Wanting to cool down from her hot flash, she got out of her seat and walked hastily out of the room to find the bathroom to splash water in her face.

When she was about to walk past the kitchen she was in her first day here, she burst into the kitchen and rushed to the sink and turned the water on and began splashing her face and neck with water to get herself cooled down.

When she felt that she has cooled down enough, she turned off the faucet and turned around to go back to class. But in front of her was Kanato, clutching his Teddy to his chest as he stared at Yui with wide manic eyes he smiled sadistically.

Yui felt fear shoot up her spine as she backed up against the sink to try and get away from Kanato who approached her menacingly as he continued to grin creepily at her, "Your blood has become stronger than ever, it's so hard for us to control, so let me and Teddy drink your blood...we're so hungry." he said as he closed in on Yui, trapping her against the sink.

Yui knew how crazy and creepy Kanato gets when he wants something, she knew she shouldn't resist, but her desire to get away from these vampires became stronger than ever before to the point where she felt as though it was gonna burst.

When Kanato latched onto her left arm and was about to sink his fangs into her neck, "NO!" she yelled as she placed her right hand on his chest in order to shove him away, but something powerful shot out of her hand, it was some sort of light blue spirit energy that blasted Kanato into the wall away from her.

Yui finally realized what she did, she stared at her hand then at Kanato who looked angry for being denied her blood and blasted into a wall. Just as he was about to get up and get her, Yui ran out of the room and down the hall to get away from him.

She turned the corner and crashed into someone, she would've fallen if not for the person catching her before before she hit the ground and was stood to her full height.

Yui looked up to see who she bumped into and gasped, "Ichiru! Oh my god, I'm so sorry for running into you. Y-you see-I-uh…" Yui struggled to come up with an excuse to avoid exposing the Sakamaki's secret.

Before she knew it, she was picked up bridal style by Ichiru and was carried of so fast that everything became a blur. On reflex Yui clung to Ichiru's neck to keep from falling.

"Ichiru!" Yui exclaimed as Ichiru sped up the staircase, "These stairs lead to the roof!" Yui clung tighter to Ichiru as Ichiru responded, "I know."

When they got to the rooftop, Ichiru set Yui down and locked the door with a kido spell then turned to face Yui.

Yui became a little apprehensive toward Ichiru who brought her here, "Why did you bring me here, you had no right to just carry me off like that without an explanation." Yui said to Ichiru.

Ichiru frowned, not the thank you she was hoping for, but then smiled at her innocent expression and casually said, "So I had no right to keep that brat Kanato from drinking your blood?"

Yui gasped and backed away, "How did you know? Don't tell me you are also-" she was cut off by a meow, followed by Ichiru's chuckle as a bright orange cat landed gracefully on her shoulder.

"No, Yui, banish those thoughts, I'm not a vampire, I had Camelot here" Ichiru gestured to the cat who wrapped his body around his mistress' neck, "spy on you yesterday after you got home." Ichiru explained looking directly into Yui's eyes who calmed down just a fraction.

Ichiru frowned before she said, "I brought you up here to give you a choice...a choice that was robbed from you the moment you entered their mansion, but first allow me to explain the reason why I came to this school." she said as she beckoned Yui to walk with her to the edge of the roof as she leaned against the railing.

Yui followed Ichiru nervously to the edge and stood next to her, waiting for Ichiru to explain herself, "First of all, I'm a soul reaper, a substitute to be correct. You see, the Soul Society that I work for picked up your spirit energy at a high frequency that has only been active at night. So I was sent here to investigate this powerful spirit energy to see what it was, they theorized that it would be a substitute soul reaper candidate that would be trained to kill hollows and help souls pass on to the Soul Society, or heaven as you call it."

Ichiru then looked at Yui with sympathy, "When I found you, the spirit energy that you emitted was that of unbearable sadness, something I wanted to remove from you and make you smile."

Ichiru then looked at the ground as pure hatred and contempt filled her eyes, "Then I felt the Sakamaki's dark spirit energy, their energy was just like the hollows I faced in the past, monsters that I have sworn to protect the innocent from and exterminate. What came with suspicion, came anger when I found out what those creatures were doing to you."

Ichiru pushed herself off the railing stared directly into Yui's eyes, "This started out as a mission, but now it has become personal,it is my job to protect my friends and keep them safe and I have enough evidence to know that you are capable of becoming a soul reaper when I felt you blast Kanato away."

She walked closer to Yui 'til she was a foot away, "I'm presenting you with a choice, if you come with me, you will become a soul reaper yourself, the training will be rigorous and you might hate the job at first."

Ichiru then smiled, "Believe me I didn't like my job as a soul reaper at first myself, but being a soul reaper taught me that when you put your life on the line to save others, you save yourself as well and it unlocked secrets about myself that I never thought I have, and in doing so, furthered my resolve to protect my friends and family."

Yui gazed at Ichiru with admiration and inspiration as she thought about how miserable her has been with the Sakamakis, how they would constantly bully and belittle her every chance they got. The threat of getting killed by them reminded her that she wasn't strong enough to fight back, but what happened earlier showed her that they can't keep her caged forever and what Ichiru's said showed her that she can have a different, meaning purpose where she can risk her life for others worthy of her service.

Ichiru held her hand out for Yui to take, "What do you choose, Yui Komori?"

Yui ignored her hand as nights of fear and anguish pooled in her eyes as she threw her arms around Ichiru and cried into her chest to let the real emotions she kept inside pour out and stream down her face and onto Ichiru's shirt.

Taken aback by the sudden action from the shorter girl, she wrapped her arms around Yui and patted her back and whispered soothing words to her.

Yui sobbed, "I want to live, take me with you, take me away from here." she hiccuped as she clung to Ichiru.

Ichiru smiled softly at the young girl, "Then let's get you out of here."

"She's not going any where!"

Yui quickly lifted her head away from Ichiru's chest as Ichiru turned her head in the direction of the voice to see all six of the Sakamaki brothers standing a few feet away from her, all glaring at them.

Yui gasped and tried to hide herself in Ichiru's hold from how murderous their glares are as Camelot hissed each of from Ichiru's shoulders while Ichiru glared at them with contempt and hatred and said, "It would seem the kido spell that I used to conceal her scent didn't stop you," she smiled like a cheshire, "but it did slow you down. Quite irritating wasn't it?" she laughed at her joke.

Reiji glared hard at Ichiru, "You honestly think that Yui will be free if she goes with you? You must've forgotten that her blood is strong enough for us to track her and punish her should she really run." He turned his gaze to Yui who shrunk further into Ichiro's hold.

Ichiru scoffed at his statement, "You say that she won't be free from you because you are vampires and you think you can get away with anything you want." She moved Yui behind her and stood in front her protectively with her arm stuck out to her side, "You call her weak, and tried to break her to be obedient…well you're wrong, this girl withstood every bite mark, every harmful and cruel thing you threw at her to show that she has more strength in her than what all of you cowards have. And if she's strong enough to survive that…"

Ichiru let an ominous glow surround her as she let them feel her spiritual pressure, causing their eyes to widen at the intensity of just the ounce of her power which made them stumble, "THEN SHE'S STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT BACK!" She declared blasting them with her spirit energy, bringing them to their knees, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down their forehead.

She calmed herself then turned to Yui who stared in shock at how powerful Ichiru is, "Sorry if I scared you there." Ichiru apologized.

Yui was about to reply, but before she could, Subaru came charging in, Ichiru reacted quickly and grabbed Yui and flashstepped to the corner of the rooftop just as Subaru dented the rails.

Ichiru looked from Subaru then to the other Sakamaki brothers who have recovered from her spirit energy advanced towards her with fury in their eyes.

Yui shivered at how angry they looked as Ayato growled at her, "Time to go Pancake, I'm getting quite hungry so come on!"

Yui shook her head as she stepped closer to Ichiru, causing Ayato to become angrier.

"You should stop resisting and give in, otherwise your punishment will become severe." Shu stated leaning against the railing.

"That's right little bitch, the more you fight, the worse it will be." Laito said before licking his lips as he smirked.

"Yeah, you can't keep her from us, me and Teddy want her blood right now." Kanato said as he smiled sadistically at Ichiru and Yui.

"This was the fate that was given to you, you can't run away from it." Subaru said as he recovered from his attack.

"Hand Yui Komori over, and we might consider letting you live." Reiji said adjusting his glasses.

Ichiru glared at them with disgust, "Yui, do you trust me?"

Yui shot her eyes to Ichiru, "What?"

Ichiru turned her head to look at Yui urgently, "Do you trust me?" she repeated.

Not taking her eyes off of Ichiru, she nodded hastily, "Yes."

Ichiru then said, "Then hold on tight."

That was the only warning Yui got before Ichiru picked her up bridal style, leapt onto the railing then launched off into the air.

Yui clung tightly to Ichiru as they fell down six stories. Yui couldn't suppress the scream that was in her throat as she shrieked in terror as they descended to their death.

Camelot jumped off of Ichiru's shoulder as they fell with a screaming Yui and his body glowed gold then started to grow bigger and transform into a large Chinese lion guardian with a fiery mane and headband.

Before Ichiru and Yui hit the ground, Camelot flew underneath them and caught them on his back before shoot off into the sky like a rocket, catching the Sakamaki brothers, who leaned over the railing after Ichiru leapt off with Yui, by surprise as he flew through the air and landed on the roof of the entrance that led onto the roof to stare down the Sakamakis who stared in bewilderment at the fiery creature.

Yui stopped screaming when Camelot saved them from falling, but she still didn't release Ichiru from her clutch.

"You know, for someone so small, you sure have quite a set of lungs, don't scream in my ear like that." Ichiru said as she used her pinky to massage her ear canal to hopefully relieve it from the scream that Yui emitted.

Yui glared at Ichiru, "Well who's fault is that, you tossed us off a building!" Yui shouted at Ichiru who was still massaging her ear canal.

Ayato glared hatefully at Ichiru, "Who and what the hell are you bitch?!" screamed Ayato as he recovered from the lion surprise.

Ichiru stared down at Ayato with the same contempt she had the first day he saw him. As the breeze blew her hair, she took Camelot's reins, making sure that her legs are on both sides of Camelot's saddle and that her arms were securely around Yui, who sat side saddle in front of Ichiru.

As the wind blew her hair to the side, making her look like a goddess of olden times, as she continued to stare them down and said, "I am Ichiru Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper of the Soul Society!" she bellowed before raising her left hand to the sky with her palm facing upward before creating a ball of spirit energy the size of a soccer ball before light shot out of it, illuminating the rooftop with it's blinding white light, causing the Sakamakis to shield their eyes with their arms.

When the light subsided, the spot where the lion, Ichiru and Yui once were was empty, no evidence of anyone being there at all.

* * *

 _ **I'll see you all in four to five days, hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of the Protector 6

Yui kept her eyes closed throughout Ichiru's lightshow as they made their escape.

"You can open your eyes now Yui, we're far away from the Sakamakis." Ichiru's voice broke through Yui's thoughts.

Yui cracked open her eyes to look up and see Ichiru's kind eyes look down at her smiling as they rode Camelot.

Yui realized that they were moving and looked toward the front to see that they were a thousand miles in the sky near the clouds, causing her to shriek and latch onto Ichiru tightly and shut her eyes in fear.

Ichiru became startled at this girl's reaction to the height they were at, that she almost lost her grip on Yui and Camelot's reins.

When Ichiru got herself in order on Camelot's saddle she tried to reassure a frightful Yui, "It's okay Yui, I got you, you're safe with me up here."

Yui didn't loosen her grip, "Why do we have to be so high up, I'm afraid of heights." she said as she tightened her grip.

Ichiru sighed and said, "Being this high up is the only and best way to keep the Sakamaki's off our scent." Ichiru lightly chuckled, "'Sides, I like being up here, it's beautiful and the best way to travel."

Yui loosened her grip just a bit as Ichiru said, "Open your eyes…slowly…and look at the wonders from up here. Trust me, it's beautiful." she encouraged Yui.

Yui slowly opened her eyes the slowly turned her head to look at the ground a thousand miles beneath them to see million of city lights illuminating the night around them. She stared in awe as they flew across the sky.

Ichiru smiled at Yui's mesmerized face as she took in the sights from up here. "Hold on tight now." she said, before she steered Camelot higher to go above the clouds, making Yui cling to Ichiru in surprise more than fear as she laughed at how much her belly is doing flip flops in delight from this ride as they made their way above the clouds to see the moon and stars clearly.

Yui's eyes widened at how beautiful the stars look this close yet can never be touched and how big the crescent moon looks tonight. She leaned toward the front of Camelot's saddle to get a better look at the moon and stars, being mindful of Ichiru's hold on her waist to keep her from falling.

Yui then looked down to see the clouds just beneath Camelot's paws and carefully leaned down and lowered her hand to touch the clouds below them. When her hand came in contact with the clouds, they parted to reveal Karakura Town.

Ichiru smiled, "There it is, Karakura Town." Ichiru then steered Camelot down toward the river, making Yui shriek in laughter from the tickle belly she was having as they made their way down.

As soon as they made it to the river, Camelot flew just above it, creating a reflection of all three of them. Yui smiled at their reflection as the glow that Camelot emitted seemed to make both her and Ichiru glow as well. Not wanting to resist temptation, she lowered her hand once again to touch the water, making her hand wet as they went along the water.

Ichiru laughed as she steered Camelot away from the river and back into the air and traveled across town to reach Urahara's shop, but not without doing zigzags between buildings and alley's, making them both giggle as they joy ride around structures.

When the Urahara shop came into view, Ichiru lowered them to the ground in front of the shop. Once they landed, Ichiru dismounted Camelot then helped a happy Yui down. As soon as they both were on the ground, Camelot glowed and shrunk to his kitty form and jumped into Ichiru's arms.

Ichiru turned to Yui who wore a joyful expression, "Ichiru, that was so much fun!" Yui exclaimed spinning around laughing, making Ichiru smile at Yui's happiness, "We were so close to the moon and stars, that I almost felt that I could touch them." Yui said as she stopped spinning and smiled a million dollar smile that would melt any heart, "Being up there is so beautiful, and I felt as though...almost like...I-I don't know how to explain, but it was a feeling I never I'd feel again." Yui stuttered almost losing her breath from the excitement she experienced not too long ago.

Ichiru chuckled, "A feeling where you finally felt alive after what seemed like a lifetime." she said stroking Camelot's fur, praising him for making Yui happy.

Yui nodded and took deep breaths to calm herself from the adrenaline rush of the ride, "Yes, I forgot what it was like to be alive, it's a feeling I don't want to be without." It's true, after being locked up with the vampires, it's time for a fresh start where she won't have to live in fear.

Ichiru smiled in encouragement as she placed a right hand to Yui's shoulder and lead her to the doors of the Urahara shop. Yui then asked, "Why are we at a store?" she looked at Ichiru for an explanation, but Ichiru just smiled and said, "The owner of this shop happens to be a friend of mine, he too is a soul reaper and is willing to allow you to board and train here to become a soul reaper."

Yui began to wonder, "Is he nice?"

Ichiru replied, "Don't worry, he may be crazy, but he's reliable..." she knocked on the door, "most days." she finished as the doors flung open and tanned muscular arms reached out and pulled them inside.

Yui and Ichiru were carried inside the shop, each by the arm of a 6'6 ½ man, "Hello Mister Tessai." Ichiru grumbled, obviously not happy with being carried by the back of her blazer.

"Hello Miss Kurosaki, we're happy that you and Miss Komori made it here safely." Tessai said as he set them both down on the floor of the shop.

As soon as they were both on the ground,Yui scurried to hide behind Ichiru as she looked up at the intimidating looking man.

Tessai stared at the frightened blonde and bowed, "My apologies for carrying you in like that Miss Komori."

Yui stammered out, "I-It's okay, no harm done, really." she said putting her hands up in defence.

"About time you got back." a voice sounded from behind the screen door behind the shop. The screen door slid to the side, revealing a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath and carrying a fan, which he uses to hide his face and wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

Ichiru bowed in respect for her former mentor, "Hello there, Urahara."

Urahara smirked and turned his gaze to Yui, who tensed at the shadowed look he was giving her. "I see that you have made it back safely...did you have a nice joy ride on Camelot?" he chuckled as he gestured for them to come in.

"How did you know, wait a minute, who are you?" Yui asked looking at Urahara in slight fear.

"Don't worry Urahara, he may be creepy looking, but I promise he's actually a very nice guy and very helpful in dangerous situations..." Ichiru assured Yui as she guided her into Urahara's house behind the shop, "most day." she finished, before looking Urahara in the eye as they passed by him, "Did you wipe the school's memories?" she whispered to Urahara.

Urahara laughed behind his fan, "Piece of cake."

Ichiru smiled, "Knew I could count on you."Camelot meowed in agreement from her shoulder before walking inside.

As soon as Urahara closed the door behind them he asked, "Would anyone care for some tea?"

Yui smiled shyly then nodded as Ichiru said, "That would be lovely, thank you."

As Ichiru, Yui and Urahara sat down in the dining room table, Tessai went off to prepare some tea. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we? " Urahara said closing his fan before looking at the girls who sat next to each other across from him.

"As you already know Miss Komori, you have the capabilities of a soul reaper, Ichiru explained to you what a soul reaper is, right?" Urahara asked.

Yui nodded, "Just bits and pieces, soul reapers are spirits that help the dead pass into heaven." Yui paused for a moment before putting a finger to her chin and lowering her head, "Or something like that." she said as a question mark popped over her head.

Urahara explained for her, "Soul Reapers are basically Death Gods, they are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial." he explained watching her expression to see if she understands what he's saying before he further explained, "Also the heaven that you are thinking about, is the Soul Society, otherwise known as the spirit world where Soul Reapers and where most Souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Human World."

Ichiru added, "It looks like the feudal era to be honest." she said crossing her arm as she remembered going there to visit from time to time.

Yui began to comprehend what was being explained to her, "Soul Reapers...Death Gods...Soul Society" she put a hand to her forehead, "This is a lot to take in, this shakes every biblical ideal I've ever known."

Ichiru squeezed Yui's shoulder, "We'll take it one step at a time but right now," Tessai came in holding a tray of cups and a pot of tea, "the tea smells wonderful." Ichiru said as she inhaled the aromatic smell of herbal tea.

As Tessai handed cups and poured the tea, Urahara said, "Before we get off topic, there's something you must know Miss Komori, since you will be training under me, you're going to live in my house for the duration of your training." he smiled before taking a sip of his tea.

Yui looked at Urahara and bowed in respect, "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here, I will do what I can to help out around here and I'll work hard to be a Soul Reaper." she proclaimed.

Silence filled the air after her statement before Urahara broke it with a chuckle, "That's all I needed to hear, after tea I'll show you to your room." he said before drinking his tea.

Ichiru continued to smile as she took a sip of her tea as well, Yui followed suit.

Once they were done, Urahara showed Yui to the guest room as promised, "-and the bathroom is just down the hall, by the way the lock to the bathroom doesn't work, so there's a 'do not disturb' sign above the sink. I had that sign made after I made that mistake of not knocking, I got the scar to prove it." Urahara said scratching his neck.

Yui laughed when Urahara finished talking, he's a very funny guy once you get to know him. "Again, I thank you for your hospitality." Yui said as she made her way inside the guest room, it was a basic room with a futon, desk and closet. It wasn't much, but it was better than the mansion.

Urahara smiled at her gratitude, "Ichiru is coming with a set of night clothes for you, so make yourself at home." he said before closing the door behind her, leaving her in her new bedroom.

Yui decided to set up her futon to get some much needed rest from all the events that transpired in the last twelve hours.

A knock sounded at the door, disturbing her thoughts, "Yui, I brought you some clothes for the night." Ichiru's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Yui walked over to the door and slid it open to see Ichiru out of her night school uniform and in a grey cotton tank top and blue kitty pajama bottoms, her hair out of a pony tail now loose and hanging down her back with Camelot draped over her shoulders.

Yui cannot believe that this angelic woman actually saved her from the Sakamakis, she showed such bravery and compassion towards her and stood her ground that she couldn't help but be amazed by her determination and strength, " _Ichiru went through training to become the woman she is today, how am I supposed to be like her if I don't have her kind of strength."_ Yui thought to herself.

"-Yui, hello, are you in there." Ichiru's voice broke through her thoughts as she waved a hand in front of Yui's unblinking eyes.

Yui blinked and shook her head in embarrassment and put a hand to the back of her head, "Sorry about that, it's just that, after what happened in the last few hours-" she trailed off when Ichiru presented her with pajamas for the night.

"Hey, it's okay, I was in a real stupor when I went through this new chapter in my don't worry, remember, one step at a time and we'll be okay." Ichiru said as she placed the clothes in Yui's arms.

Yui stared at Ichiru and nodded as Ichiru turned to go to her room for the night and waved, "Well, I'll see you in the morning." she said as she began to walk off.

Yui didn't know what possessed her, but before Ichiru could go further, Yui reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, making Ichiru look back in surprise at Yui's action.

Yui looked down in shame and said, "Could you, well, stay with me for the night?" she closed her eyes, waiting for Ichiru's refusal.

After a moment, Yui heard a laugh and looked up to see Ichiru smiling at her, "Why not, I mean it's pretty much a sleep over already. 'Sides, tomorrow is Saturday, so I'm sleeping in tonight and I don't mind the company." she said to Yui who seemed to brighten up at her answer.

Ichiru kept her hand in Yui's as they walked back into Yui's room where Ichiru brought out an extra futon from the closet and set it up right next to Yui's as Yui got dressed in her pajamas that consisted of a white t-shirt that had Chappy the Rabbit on the front, and matching pajama bottoms.

As soon as the futons were set up and Yui was dressed, they crawled into their futons and Camelot curling up between them, "Ichiru." Yui called out from beneath her blanket.

Ichiru looked over at Yui, "Yeah?"

Yui smiled softly, "Thank you."

Ichiru raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Yui laughed softly, "For saving me."

Ichiru merely smirked and looked at the ceiling, "I gave you a choice, you saved yourself by making it."

Yui then said, "But it was _you_ that came to the school and presented me with that choice."

Ichiru closed her eyes, "Hm, you're right, I did save you," she turned back to Yui with fire in her eyes, "but _you_ are going to save more people, and it will start with your training, which I will supervise, to make sure you don't get killed." she grinned as she finished.

Yui laughed before calming down, "Will it be worth it, being a Soul Reaper I mean?"

Ichiru smiled, "Believe me, it will _totally_ be worth it." she said fondly as she felt her eyes get heavy. "Goodnight, Yui." she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ichiru." Yui closed her eyes as she let the peaceful land of dreams welcome her with warm arms, instead of the cold nightmares that usually greeted her each time she went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry, I took longer than I thought.**_

 _ **You see, after I posted the last chapter, my tablet crashed...FOR THE FOURTH TIME!**_

 _ **Needed to get that out of my system, sorry.**_

 _ **Anyway, me and my family had to leave to go to my Grandmother's memorial where I cried the first ten minutes when I arrived, so it's been an emotional rollercoaster for me.**_

 _ **So until my tablet comes back, I'm borrowing my sister's for the time being, but I need to finish my summer homework, which sucks considering I've put it off for weeks do to trips and family reunions. I won't be able to update fast enough, sorry.**_

 _ **But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **'Til next time my fellow readers, wish me luck on my summer homework.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 7

Yui was woken up by the light tapping on her nose and purring sound of a cat. She opened her eyes to meet the light green eyes of Camelot who meowed to urge her to get up. She yawned sitting up and looked around to see that Ichiru was not in the room, the futon was folded up and put away in the closet and a note was placed on the desk.

Yui walked over to the desk and picked up the note that read,

"Yui, I went over to my house to pick out some clothes for you to wear for training, as soon as you are up, feel free to use the shower. While in the shower, meditate by thinking tranquil thoughts and let your emotions be at peace, this will help you control your spirit energy and sense other spiritual pressure.

P.S. Let Camelot shower with you, he loves to shower.

Sincerely, Ichiru K."

Yui looked to see Camelot perched on the desk in front of, looking at her expectantly. She smiled, "Shall we take a shower?" she asked the cat who meowed and swished his tail in the air in response before hopping off the desk and walking to the closet and scratched against it, signalling Yui to open it.

When she opened the closet door, she saw a light blue bathrobe with a design of white lilies hanging in the closet with a note attached saying, "Consider this bathrobe a 'Welcome to Karakura Town' gift. Use it to your heart's content. -Urahara." Yui smiled at the man's generosity and kindness. She stared at the robe and thought to herself, " _They are so considerate and kind towards me, I think I might get used to this. I must repay them by working hard in my training."_ she thought as she took the robe off it's hanger and folded it in her arms and walked out of the room to the bathroom with Camelot on her shoulder.

As soon as she got to the bathroom, she hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob and stripped then hopped in the shower with Camelot once it was at the right temperature she liked. She sighed in contentment as she let the warm water loosen her stiff muscles from yesterday's events.

Yui then thought about the note that Ichiru left her giving her advice in training. With much thought on her instruction, she sat crosslegged on the shower floor and rested her laced hands in front of her and let the warm water run over her body. She breathed in and out to calm herself as she cleared her mind of all thoughts as she thought of a peaceful to go to and feel light in her heart. She closed her eyes as she continued to breath, concentrating on her spirit energy and how to shape it. She imagined the sphere of light that Ichiru created at the rooftop and how it grew in size.

Yui felt a glow coming from her hands, she looked down to see a light blue sphere of spirit energy floating between her hands. She felt a rush of excitement and confidence rush through her as she stared at the glowing sphere. Wanting to experiment further, with a grunt, she pushed more of her spirit energy into the sphere making it grow bigger along with her excitement.

Camelot sat silently observing her, as she practiced controlling her spirit energy. When he sensed his mistress in Yui's room, dropping off a set of clothes for Yui, he meowed to get Yui's attention, breaking her concentration and making the sphere disappear as she looked at the cat who used his tail to point at the shower knobs, telling her that they should get out of the shower. She nodded as she turned off the water then stepped out to dry herself and Camelot off.

Once they were both dried off, Yui put on the robe and left the bathroom to go back to her room, still feeling the excitement of controlling her spirit energy. When she got to her room, she saw a set of clothes folded on her futon. The clothes consisted of standard bra and underwear, brown yoga pants for her to easily move around in, a white tank top and socks and tennis shoes.

Yui put on her training clothes and walked out the way she remembered to the dining room to see Ichiru and Urahara sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ichiru had on a white sweater and brown pants with a cream colored scarf wrapped loosely yet securely around her neck and shoulders.

Yui's plate was already set up for her at the table, making her stomach growl in response and making her blush in embarrassment for making such a noise.

Ichiru chuckled, "Come and eat, Yui. I made sure that it was fresh for when you came down." she gestured for Yui to sit down.

Yui smiled and did as requested and took the first bite of her breakfast, her cheeks becoming pink at how good it tasted, "This is good." she couldn't help but say as she took a few more bites into her mouth.

Ichiru smiled at the praise as Camelot walked over and draped himself over her shoulder, "Thanks Yui, I'm glad you like it. Did you have a nice shower?" Ichiru asked as she petted Camelot's head.

Yui smiled in excitement, "It was most relaxing, and I practiced controlling my spirit energy like you told me to, and I made a glowing sphere." she said in a rush as she recounted what happened in the shower.

Ichiru couldn't hide her surprise as she listened to Yui, "That quick? Hmm, it would seem that training you in kido spells will be a snap." Ichiru said as she placed a hand to her chin as she looked at Urahara then grinned, "After you're done eating, you and I will work on binding spells and destruction spells and after training, I'm taking you to go shopping with me."

Yui nodded then resumed eating as she listened to Ichiru and Urahara explain what kido is, "Kido is a form of Soul Reaper combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong spirit energy and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support or binding an enemy." Urahara explained as he ate his breakfast while Ichiru added, "These spells can only be activated with incantations, there's hundreds of them you must memorize for powerful spells, otherwise, the spell won't be as powerful and effective as it should be. So today I will show you the basic Bakudō spells while Urahara teaches you Hadō spells tomorrow, then the day after that I'll teach you and on and on. Get what I'm saying so far?" Ichiru asked as she finished her juice.

Yui merely nodded as she took in what Ichiru was saying, but lost her at the memorizations of incantations. "Wait, a hundred spells to memorize?" she said feeling dizzy.

Ichiru nodded, "Mmhm, 99 kido spells." she said setting her cup down and added, "Each for both Hadō and Bakudō, but there is also something that can help focus your spirit energy." she looked at Urahara, "By the way, do you still have that Reishūkaku?"

Urahara smiled and nodded, "Of course, along with that necklace asked for."

Ichiru smirked, "If it's not too much trouble, could you go get it along with the Kido books for me?" she requested politely.

Urahara nodded and got up from the table and walked out the door, leaving Yui and Ichiru alone in the dining room. Ichiru turned back to Yui and said, "When I or Urahara are not around, I would like for you to read up on spells from the Kido books, study the basic incantations and spells, and before you know it, all the spells will be child's play." she explained picking up her plate and utensils as she got up from the table with Yui as they made their way into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

As soon as they washed the dishes, Ichiru lead Yui to where the entrance of the training ground is. "Urahara is waiting for us in the training ground, where you and I will get started in creating barriers." Ichiru said as she lifted the tatami mat to reveal a trapdoor.

Yui stared at the dark abyss of the hole, "The training room's...down...there?"

Ichiru nodded, "Yep, long ways down the ladder, but I prefer my way of going down there, it's faster." she grinned as a glint appeared in her eyes.

Yui suddenly felt nervous, "Why do I get the feeling that I should be afraid." she said as she stared at Ichiru.

Before anyone can blink, Ichiru scooped up Yui then jumped down the hole with yell, "BANZAI!" and down the chute they went with Ichiru laughing her ass of, Camelot chilling on her shoulder and Yui shrieking in pure terror, "NOT THIS AGAIN!" Yui sobbed as they descended into the training ground to see it look like a deserted landscape with blue skies where Ichiru landed on her feet with a BOOM as her impact created a crater.

Ichiru stood upright with Yui in her arms and smiled, "Told you it would be faster this way." she said as she walked out of the crater to see Urahara waving them over to where he was standing.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ichiru said to Yui who got out of her arms and was shaking on her hands and knees. "No, it was WORSE!" Yui shouted at Ichiru as she hyperventilated on the ground from that free fall.

Ichiru scratched the back of her head frowning, "Sorry, just didn't want to waste time in our day. I should've warned you about the leap, I apologize." she said hoping Yui will forgive her.

Yui looked up at Ichiru to see that she was sincere in her apology, "It's okay, I forgive you, just warn me next time." Yui said as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off and stood up straight.

Urahara held in his hand a clear blue orb that had a red shape that almost resembled a bird spreading it's wings, ""This is a Reishūkaku, a spirit gathering orb, this little beauty can create a spherical barrier when you concentrate and pour spirit energy into the orb, Ichiru will give you a demonstration." Urahara said as he tossed the orb to Ichiru who caught it with her right hand on reflex.

Ichiru concentrated and poured her spirit energy into the orb and created the spherical barrier. Yui gasped and awed at the sight as Urahara walked over and tapped his fist on the barrier, "Now Yui, this will help you exercise your spirit energy and help you shape it to this degree so that you can defend yourself against spiritual and physical attacks. This is a very useful tool just as it is dangerous if you lose concentration, and if you lose concentration, you'll blow up on the spot." Urahara explained to Yui as Ichiru carefully dispelled the barrier.

Yui became reserved, ""Blow up?" she squeaked out not ready to die yet.

Ichiru smiled as she spun the orb on the tip of her finger like a basketball, "Don't worry, you won't die from your spirit explosion, you'll just drop to the ground unconscious if you don't jump away." she said before tossing the orb to Yui who fumbled with the orb trying to catch it.

Once she got a hold of it, she concentrated her spirit energy and mimicked what Ichiru did, she breathed in and out and closed her eyes as she poured her spirit energy into the orb as she imagined the sphere surrounding her.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was inside the spherical barrier, she looked at Urahara and Ichiru to see their amazed expression as she got it on her first try. Ichiru broke the silence, "You did it, Yui."

Yui laughed in joy, but Ichiru had a panicked expression, "Wait, Yui, don't lose concentration-!" Ichiru was cut off by the sound of the barrier cracking. But before the barrier can explode, Ichiru shot her arm into the barrier grabbed Yui and launched the two of them away from the barrier just as it exploded.

Ichiru landed with Yui on top of her as they skidded across the landscape before coming to a complete stop on the ground. Ichiru groaned once they stopped skidding, as she sat up with Yui who held her head and was closing her eyes in pain, "That hurts more than I thought." Yui said as she sat on her thighs. She looked up to see Ichiru rubbing the back of her head then withdrawing her hand to see it covered in blood.

Yui panicked, "Oh my god, you're bleeding, w-we need to get you to a doctor. Oh no, this is my fault, I never should have broke concentration, I-I'm so sorry, I-" Yui was cut off by Ichiru's laughter.

"Why are you laughing, you're injured!" Yui exclaimed, worried for Ichiru's well being.

Ichiru smirked as her hand glowed blue and placed it at the back of her head, and began to heal the injury. When she was done, she withdrew her hand and stood up, dusting herself off and offering a hand to Yui who took it and stood up with her.

Ichiru asked, "You okay?"

Yui responded exasperatedly, "What do you mean 'okay,' you were bleeding just now."

Ichiru smiled and explained, "That was healing Kido."

Yui blinked, "Healing Kido?"

Ichiru nodded, "Exactly how it sounds. To heal any injury with spirit energy for faster recovery." she explain adjusting her scarf.

Yui sighed in relief knowing that Ichiru was alright, "I'm just glad you're okay." she smiled a small smile and said, "Guess I have much to learn, huh?"

Ichiru smirked, "You have no idea, shall we continue?" she offered.

Yui nodded, "Yes, let's get back to work."

And so, the training continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 8

Yui cracked her back and popped her joints as she let the warm water of the shower run over her body rinsing away the sweat and dirt from the kido training that lasted for two hours non-stop as they worked on creating barriers where she finally was able to dispel the barrier without blowing up and was able to do three binding spells.

With the first part of her training out of the way, Ichiru is taking her shopping for some clothes for her to where for training and for casual wear.

Yui stepped out of the shower, dried off, threw on her bathrobe then made her way to her room to see Ichiru inside waiting for her with a new set of clothes that consisted of a grey t-shirt with the UVERworld band logo with a matching jacket, a pair of black shorts, socks and sneakers. Yui took the clothes from her gratefully and decided to change in her room while Ichiru waited outside.

Once she was done, she stepped out to see Ichiru in a different outfit that consisted of a white sweater underneath black overalls with the same cream colored scarf, matching pants and dark low heeled leather boots. Camelot draped over her shoulders as usual.

Ichiru smiled as she looked at Yui, "You about ready to go, we have about four hours before the stores closes." she said as she took Yui's hand and lead her to the front of the store, but before they went out the front door, Ichiru stopped, "I almost forgot." she said as she fished something out of her pocket, before going behind Yui to fasten a necklace around her neck. The necklace was a silver chain with a dragon wrapped around what looked like a smaller version of the Reishūkaku, only flattened.

With the necklace fastened, Ichiru stepped away to observe Yui's reaction to the accessory as Yui looked down at the pendant, gently touching it to feel it's smoothness before looking at Ichiru in question, "Is this-" "-a Reishūkaku? Yep, I commissioned Urahara to create that so that whenever you run into trouble, you can defend yourself against your foes." Ichiru interrupted as she explained the purpose of the necklace, "That and because I thought it would look cute on you." Ichiru added crossing her arms smiling.

Yui blushed at the compliment before looking back down to her pendant and smiled, "This is very beautiful, Ichiru. Thank you so much."

Ichiru waved off her thanks and said, "I picked out the dragon, but it was Urahara that made that jewel, so give _him_ your thanks."

Yui smiled, "I will, but still, thank you, this is very thoughtful." she said to Ichiru.

Ichiru grinned before linking arms with Yui, "Let's get some shopping done while there's still some daylight left." she said as she opened the door and stepped outside to see the sun still high up as they walked to the mall.

While at the mall, Yui tried on various outfits from from three different stores, now with hands, each holding three bags while Ichiru was holding a bag of books on martial arts in her hand with Camelot holding a small bag with catnip in his mouth. The three of them obviously happy in each other's company.

Yui asked sheepishly, "Do you think we went a little overboard?" She said adjusting her hold on the bags.

Ichiru smiled, "Nonsense, you needed clothes. That, and because it's been awhile since I played dress up with someone." she and Yui laughed as they made their way around the mall.

Ichiru stopped abruptly, looking to see her brother, Ichigo, standing in line at the food court with Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad. Ichiru snickered as she dragged Yui to where her brother is and snuck up behind him.

When the gang saw Ichiru, she put a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet and passed Camelot and her bag to Rukia as she approached an unsuspecting Ichigo. Once she was close enough, she covered her brother's eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Ichigo analyzed the spirit energy cover his eyes and said, "Ichiru Kurosaki." He smiled as he turned around, removing Ichiru's hands from his eyes as he picked her up and hugged her deeply.

Ichigo put her down, "When did you come back?" he asked Ichiru who stepped back as Rukia handed her cat and bag back and said, "Just yesterday, sorry I didn't call, but I was helping Yui get settled in, and I was help her with training." she explained gesturing to Yui who waved shyly.

Ichiru walked over to Yui and gently guided her to the gang, "Guys, this is Yui Komori, she's new in town and has just started training under Urahara."

Uryu tweaked his glasses, "So this is the new recruit that Urahara was telling us about?" he asked looking at Yui.

Ichiru nodded, "That's right, and her training is coming along nicely, very soon we'll be moving on to offensive attacks." she explained.

"I see, so things are progressing much faster than anticipated." Uryu clarified before introducing himself, "My apologies, I didn't introduce myself, I am Uryu Ishida."

Yui bowed in greetings, "I am pleased to meet you."

Orihime stepped forward, "I'm Orihime Inoue, it's wonderful to finally meet you, I just know we're going to be great friends." she said taking Yui's hand smiled brightly at her to which Yui couldn't help but smile in response.

Rukia smiled and stepped out behind Orihime, "I am Rukia Kuchiki, and I look forward to working with you and will help you in training should you need it, for I am also a soul reaper." She said to Yui who looked surprised to meet another Soul Reaper like Ichiru and Urahara then smiled and nodded at her offer.

Yui then looked at the 6'5 and a half giant man that stood next to Uryu. She had to look up (and up) to meet his eyes and shivered at how big and intimidating he looked as he held out a right hand, "I'm Sado Yasutora, but friends call me Chad."

Yui looked at his giant hand then carefully placed her delicate hand in his and gently shook it in greeting then looked at Ichiru who smiled in encouragement beside Ichigo who said, "Don't worry, Chad is a nice guy, you could say he is a gentle giant." He said as Chad did a thumbs up to her to which she smiled in response.

Ichigo introduced himself, "And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichiru's twin brother, and a substitute Soul Reaper."

Yui's eyes widened, "Twins?" she looked from Ichiru to Ichigo and noticed the similarities between the two, how they have the same hair and eye color. "You two look so much alike come to think of it." Yui said comparing the family resemblance.

"We get that a lot." The Kurosaki twins said in unison making everyone laugh.

Ichigo then turned to Ichiru, "By the way, Dad is gone for the next three day to go to some friend/gang reunion of some sort, so we have the house to ourselves and Dad said we could have friends over and have a movie marathon." He explained to Ichiru who paid close attention to what he said.

Ichiru couldn't help but ask, "Did Dad say where he was going?" This sudden leave left Ichiru suspicious.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Didn't bother to ask, all I know is that I won't be woken up by his ambushes and sneak attacks. Did you know he put a trap door above my bed?" He said obviously pissed off for being attacked by their goofy Father every morning as an alarm clock.

Everyone laughed as Ichiru said, "You know what they say, never a dull moment." she stopped laughing but continued to smile, "So what kind of movie marathon will we be watching?" she asked, brightening on the idea of non-stop television.

Orihime answered, "We are trying to decide between Vampire Hunter D," Yui tensed at the word 'vampire', "or Fullmetal Alchemist. Which I think both are good and exciting."

Ichiru pondered their choices then said, "How about a Miyazaki movie marathon?" she offered.

The gang thought it over, never thought of that option before now as Rukia Yui asked, "Who's Miyazaki?"

Ichiru twitched and looked at Rukia and Yui in the eye in shock, "What do you mean 'Who's Miyazaki?'he is an artist that creates the most amazing movies of all time." she said in both of their faces.

Rukia laughed nervously, "I don't have T.V. at my house."

Yui became uncomfortable under her gaze, "Same here, the church I lived in discouraged television during prayers." she said holding up her hands in defence.

Ichiru pulled back and crossed her arms, shaking her head, "MmMm, no way, that's gonna change tonight, because tonight _we_ , my friends," she wrapped her arms around Yui and Rukia, "are going to experience the beauty of his artistry as we go into his world of fantasies and become entranced and captured in the stories that he himself brought to life as we get sick from junk food!" she exclaimed as sparkles twinkled and danced around her as her eyes gleamed with happiness and excitement.

Silence hung in the air after her proclamation as the rest of the gang stared at her in either shock or fear. Chad then broke the silence, "So how many Miyazaki movies are we gonna watch?"

Ichigo recovered from his sister's episode, "Probably three, does that sound alright?" he directed his question to Ichiru who released her hold on Rukia and Yui who stepped closer to each other and stared at Ichiru wearily.

Ichiru answered, "That sounds alright." she turned to Yui, "Once we drop off your bags at Urahara's we can go to our house afterwards. Does that sound alright?"

Yui smiled at her strange and eccentric friend, "That sounds perfect to me." she said.

Ichiru grinned, "Then it's settled." she then instructed everyone, "Ichigo and Rukia will set up the house, Orihime will handle the junk food, Uryu will find the Miyazaki movies online, surprise us with your choices, and Chad, do you think we can borrow your speakers for the T.V.?" she pointed to the people in general as they all nodded in confirmation.

Ichiru linked arms with Yui and waved to the gang, "I'll see you guys at the house." and with that, she, Yui and Camelot made their way out of the mall and to Urahara's shop.

When they got to Urahara's shop, it was near sunset, almost dark as they went inside as Camelot wandered off to do some patrolling and dropped Yui's new stuff in her room, "So what did you think of my friends?" Ichiru asked as she folded Yui's clothes and placed them in a drawer inside the closet.

Yui looked up from organizing a portion of her clothes, "They're nice, especially Orihime, but I can't help but wonder how you all became friends. I mean, they all seem so different from other people." she said as she walked over to the closet drawer with pajamas in her hands.

Ichiru smiled in understanding as she took the clothes from Yui and placed them in the drawers, "Yes it's true that we are all different from each other; you see, Uryu is a Quincy, a rival to the Soul Reapers from generations ago, Rukia is from a noble family within the Soul Society, Chad is of Mexican-Japanese descent with a powerful right arm full of spirit energy, Orihime is an orphan who carries a weapon called the Shun Shun Rika that can heal, defend and/or attack, and me and my brother are the renowned Twin Soul Reapers of Karakura Town." Ichiru explained the gang's differences and individuality as she closed the closet.

"Yet we have one thing in common," she looked Yui in the eye and said, "We fight to protect the innocent of both the living and the dead from those that want to disrupt the balance of the Soul Society and the world of the living."

Yui was amazed at how unique Ichiru and her friends are, she felt envious because she questioned her own difference in society. She too is an orphan, she found out she was adopted the first night she was in the Sakamaki house. She never had any hope of escaping that house of horrors up until Ichiru came along. Now that she is no longer with the Sakamakis or her Father, her place in this world is questioned.

Ichiru noticed Yui's saddened expression, "You know, you may not realize it, but you are quite different from normal people more than you realize. You survived the tyranny of vampires, something no one has ever done, and you should be commended for that kind of resilience. Surviving that terror can inspire many others, who are probably going through the same thing, to change their lives for the better." Ichiru said placing a hand on Yui's shoulder to make her feel better with herself.

Yui felt tears come to her eyes as she heard Ichiru's inspiring words that seem to motivate people into doing what they truly want to do for themselves and others.

Ichiru caught a tear that streamed down Yui's cheek, "You're not alone in this world, _no one_ is meant to be alone, you have people that want to be your friend, hell even _I_ want to be your friend, if you let me, I would like you to be my friend as well." she confessed wanting to form a bond that isn't just teacher and student.

Yui's heart leapt with joy, she never had a friend before, at least one that was her age. Sure the sisters, priests and her Father were her friends, but they never understood her loneliness and desire for a companion to share hopes, dreams, worries and fears with. She got so used to that loneliness, that she didn't realize how happy she became at the thought of becoming friends with another person that actually wants to be there for her and chase away the doubts and fears that plague her world.

Tears began streaming down her face as she laughed and wiped them away, "Y-You to be my friend?" she sniffled trying to stop the tears of joy from falling down her face.

Ichiru smiled and hugged Yui, "I do, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've known you forever, as though our fates were intertwined long before we were born." Ichiru said patting Yui's back as she continued to cry out her happiness.

When the crying began to die down, Yui pulled away and breathed in and out slowly to calm herself as Ichiru continued to sooth her.

Ichiru placed a hand under Yui's chin and made her look up, "So what do you say," she stepped back and held her hand out, "do you want to be my friend?" she asked the question that would change the course of Yui's life for the better.

Yui looked at Ichiru's hand then at Ichiru's face to see her smiling softly and in anticipation before placing her hand in Ichiru's, "Yes, I want us to be friends." she said smiling happily at her newfound friendship.

Then suddenly, without warning, spirit energy surrounded their interlocked hands, making them gasp out in surprise at the sensation before releasing each other's hands and two steps away from each other clasping their hands to their person.

Yui shook from the sensation she experienced, "W-What was that?" she asked before looking at her own hand, turning it over to see if there was any damage.

Ichiru was just as surprised as Yui, "I don't know, I never saw anything like that before." she said examining her own hand before looking up to see how Yui is doing. "You doing okay?" she asked worriedly.

Yui answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, it didn't hurt, just surprised me." she looked up at Ichiru to see if she was okay.

Ichiru held out her hand again, "Could you touch my hand again, I need to check if this isn't going to happen again." she explained to a hesitant Yui.

Yui approached slowly then held her hand over Ichiru's, holding her breath as she placed her hand in hers. After a few moments, nothing happened, and they let out the breaths they were holding before releasing the other's hand.

Ichiru then said, "I don't know what that was, but the next time we see Urahara, we have to talk to him about what happened, considering his whereabouts are unknown at the moment."

Yui nodded in agreement before saying, "You know, to be honest, it was kinda fun." she said in embarrassment.

Ichiru smiled, "Same here." she said before looking at the clock, "We better go before the gang start without us."

Yui nodded, "Yeah, let's go." she said before they left the Urahara shop and walked beside each other in the crisp night air.

They both walked as they conversed with one another, enjoying each other's company as they traveled to Ichiru's house.

Ichiru stopped them both from walking further, "What's wrong?" Yui asked, confused as to why they stopped so suddenly.

Ichiru narrowed her eyes as she felt an ominous yet familiar presence near them, then her eyes widened when she felt it appear behind them. She reacted quickly by pulling Yui close to her and spun around to punch away the hand that was trying to grab Yui then jumped away from the offender.

When she landed five feet away from the attacker, she felt five more presence surround them as she eyed the attacker. Her eyes glared, recognizing this person, "You."

Yui's eyes widened in horror as she held onto Ichiru, "No, how did-"

She was cut off by a dark chuckle, "We finally caught up with you, Pancake."


	9. Chapter 9

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 9

The Sakamakis surrounded Ichiru and Yui on the sidewalk, glaring and smirking menacingly at them as Ichiru glared at each of them, " _Damn it, I forgot my combat pass, I won't be able to become a Soul Reaper. I can still use kido spells, and use my other ability, but I can only keep it active for a certain period of time."_ Ichiru thought angrily to herself as she prepared herself and Yui for the battle that is to come.

Ayato smirked arrogantly, "You thought you could outsmart us? How naive can you be to think you can get away from us?" he sneered stepping forward, enjoying the look of fear on Yui's face that tends to get him excited.

Kanato clutched his teddy bear to his chest as he stared at Ichiru with animosity, "It's not fair that you keep Yui all to yourself. Me and Teddy want a taste of her blood." He said grinning manically as he looked at Yui.

Ichiru pulled Yui closer to her, "I'm not keeping her to myself, I'm just keeping her away from you." she said grinning as she raised her hand with her index and middle finger out, pointing in front of her and called out, "Bakudo #1: Sai!" and drew her arm out to the side as Ayato's and his brother's arms were forced behind their backs by unseen bonds, falling to the ground in the process.

As soon as they hit the ground, Ichiru grabbed Yui's hand and ran down the sidewalk, stepping on Laito in the process as they got away from the Sakamakis.

"Ichiru, how long will that spell last?" Yui panted as they ran down another empty street.

Ichiru didn't look back, "I'm not sure, but I don't want to stay and find out." she said as she turned a corner that would lead to the abandoned buildings.

Yui looked at the abandoned hospital they were approaching, "Wait, this isn't the way to your house." she said as they rushed inside, not bothering to close the entrance.

Ichiru pulled them into an empty examination room and closed the door and placed a kido around the room, "I know, I can't lead those monsters to my family, I must protect them at the cost of my life." she said frantically taking off her overalls and putting it over Yui's shoulders, then looked around and spotted a drawer and rushed over to it and rummaged through to find an unused sharp scalpel.

She walked over to Yui who eyed the tool with anxiety and handed the blade to Yui and instructed, "I need you to smear your blood on my scarf." Ichiru said extending the end of her scarf with her right hand.

Yui blurted out, "What?" as she held the scalpel in her grasp.

Ichiru explained, "I have to lead those bastards away from you. The kido barrier will conceal your scent for as long as you stay inside it." she said urgently.

Yui's eyes widened, "You'll get killed." she cried out, not wanting her new found friend die.

Ichiru smiled warmly, "Do you know how many times my brother and friends worried for my life whenever I faced an enemy by myself? This is no different, I'm risking my life because I want to protect you. I'm just as scared as you are, but I'm more scared of not keeping my friends safe." she said as Yui teared up.

Ichiru put her left hand on Yui's shoulder, "I need you to be brave for me, Yui. I'll come back, so don't be afraid." she said to give her strength.

Yui looked down for a moment then nodded as she moved the blade to the palm of her right hand and closed her eyes as she pressed the sharp tip of the blade down, breaking skin and drawing blood as she winced in the pain it caused.

Ichiru smiled in encouragement before pressing the end of her scarf into Yui's bleeding palm, covering the once creme colored cloth in metallic red. She clasped Yui's bleeding hand with both hands, as more blood soaked the scarf. "I'm very proud of you, Yui." Ichiru said, making Yui look up at Ichiru's brown eyes that seems to have this constant glow of determination.

Yui managed a small smile despite the pain she is feeling in her hand as Ichiru let go of her hand and threw the bloody end of the scarf to trail behind her as she made her way to the door.

Before she opened the door, she looked back at Yui and smiled, "See you after the battle." she said before opening the door, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

Yui stared after the door for a few seconds and looked down at her hand only to gasp when she saw that it has completely healed, the blood and cut no longer being present. She smiled and closed her eyes as she grasped the pendent that Ichiru gave to her and sent a silent prayer to the Death God that she called friend, "Come back to me...sister."

* * *

Ichiru sat cross legged with her eyes closed on the rooftop of the hospital as she meditated, gathering spirit energy from around her to keep up her strength, although she won't be as strong as she would in her Soul Reaper form, this would have to do for now until Ichigo and the others get here.

The wind blew her blood covered scarf to the side behind her as she concentrated on her surroundings, when she felt the six brothers appear on the roof ten feet away from her as she opened her eyes to see the Sakamakis glare at her, obviously not happy with the trick she pulled on them.

Ichiru smirked at their pissed off expressions, they were fooled once again by the bloody scarf that led them to her and not Yui. She stood up and cracked her knuckles, keeping her eyes on her opponents as Reiji stepped forward, "You've got some nerve disrupting our lives and taking our prey. Now where is Yui Komori, if you hand her over to us, we can walk away with minimal damage." he said glaring at Ichiru.

Ichiru scoffed at his meaningless offer, "Do you really think I'll hand Yui over to the likes of you." she smirked fingering the scarf that is hanging loosely yet securely under her chin, "And here I thought you were the smartest of your band of freaks." she chuckled making fun of them.

Ayato growled, "Do you think you're better than us?!" he truly hated this woman for taking what belongs to him.

Laito chuckled at Ayato's fury, "Calm down Ayato, can't you see that you will only encourage the little linx with your reactions. I mean sure she tricked us three times, and you know the old saying, 'fool me once, shame on you, but fool me twice or three times, shame on us' and we should punish her properly if we want to make her pay." Laito smiled with a hint of blush as he thought of all the tortuous things he wanted to do to the brown eyed beauty before them, licking his lips as he stared directly at Ichiru.

Ichiru glared openly and sighed, "I knew you guys were a bunch of pain in the necks, but I never thought literally." She put a hand to the back of her neck tilting her head back, "This would have been so funny if not for the circumstances where I have to fight you." this caused some of them to chuckle.

Reiji began to remove his gloves, so that they won't get dirty, "Nonetheless, you have made a foolish decision where discovering our existence has signed your death sentence," his eyes glowed a menacing purple as he glared at Ichiru, "we'll take your blood for our own if we must, but either way, you're gonna die." he said before teleporting behind her with his hand raised and attempted to drive his arm into Ichiru, but Ichiru flashstepped in the air above the roof.

She felt someone teleport behind her to see Subaru attempt to grab her, but she dodged to the side, latch onto the outstretched arm, swung him around and threw him to the roof, making a crater with her strength.

She dropped to the ground away from the Sakamakis as Subaru recovered and climbed out of the crater, glaring at her while wincing from the impact he made.

Ichiru eyed them, "Teleportation, huh?" she grinned, hand going to her scarf, pulling it off from around her neck with a ' _swoosh'_ as the scarf flowed along the wind in her grasp, "Guess I have to up the stakes then." she said as she sent her spirit energy into the scarf as the scarf quickly wrapped itself around her arm and ignited with flames that covered her arm, but didn't seem to burn her. She slammed her fire covered fist into the ground, creating a circle of flames around her where she sent even more spirit energy into the embers, making the fire rise with her as she rose from her kneeling position, the fire circle connected to her right hand as she stood to her full height and threw her flame covered arm toward the sky, bringing the fire up with it to reveal that she created a bullwhip that seemed to extend to fifty feet in length as the whip danced in the air with her arm's movements.

The Sakamakis stared at Ichiru's power with trepidation as her fire whip lit up the night. Ichiru smirked at their scared faces, "This ends now." she declared, shooting her whip out towards the brothers who dodged the end of the whip as it made a ' _thwack'_ as the spot where it hit exploded.

All the brother's eyes widened at the explosion that Ichiru created then back at Ichiru herself who called back the whip, having it surround her in a protective spiral as she turned her gaze to the Sakamakis, "That was a warning shot, next time I won't miss on purpose." she said getting ready for the second attack.

"Now leave and I will spare your life if you promise to never return and come after Yui." Ichiru said, trying to keep her expression from showing pain, with all the power that this technique is taking up, ' _I knew that I wasn't ready to use this power yet, but I need to keep the show going just long enough to scare these bastards off or at least until Camelot brings the cavalry.'_ she thought to herself, feeling the scarf singing the hairs on her arm.

Ayato growled, "You think that I will be bested by a weak human." he grinned sadistically, "Well think again, because when we're through with you, you're going to wish that you never lived to begin with." he teleported to her side and attacked her with a medieval sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere by slashing at the spiraling flames, but him and the sword was deflected, pushing him back by five yards.

When he landed on his feet, he righted himself and glared at Ichiru with enough hatred to burn wood. Before he could attack again, Ichiru attacked him with the whip, he had no choice but to dodge the attack as the ground exploded from where he last stood.

While Ichiru attacked Ayato, Laito appeared by her other side and attempted to grab her, but with the hand not holding the whip she raised her left hand and shouted, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" as blue light shot out of her hand and hit him, sending him into the railing, denting it in the process.

She didn't sense it in time 'til a sword made it's way through her right shoulder, "GAHH!" Ichiru cried out from the pain the sword caused before turning her head to look at her assailant to see Reiji's cruel smile that showed his fangs as he grinned before retching the sword out, making blood gush out of her wound.

Feeling weak from the sudden attack, she staggered and clutched her wound to stop the bleeding, but she had enough strength to flashstep away from them and near the entrance that lead back inside the hospital. She continued hold her injury glaring at Reiji with anger, " _I let my guard down, Ayato and Laito were but mere distractions for this bastard to ambush me."_ she thought angrily as gritted her teeth from the pain that seemed to increase by the second.

Ichiru fell to her knee as she dispelled the fire whip, her arm no longer taking the agony of having it's flesh burned as the flames died down to return to becoming the scarf she wore. The scarf unraveled itself and hung loosely from her arm to reveal that the sweater sleeve was destroyed and second degree burns that are all red and blistered from using that power.

Ayato grinned, "Not so tough now, are you?" his satisfaction increasing when he smelt her burnt flesh wafted into the air.

Despite the pain her right arm is in, she refused to show her fear as she glared at them with all her fury.

"ICHIRU!"

Ichiru looked behind her to see Yui bursting out of the rooftop entrance and rushing over to her, "Y-Y-ui-" Ichiru couldn't form a sentence as she doubled over and began coughing up blood.

"Ichiru," Yui caught Ichiru before her face could plant itself into the ground, "Ichiru, hang on, you're gonna be alright!" Yui cried as tears ran down her face trying to help her friend, but all that she got in response was raspy breathing.

Reiji became disgusted by the display, "She's not alright," he held up the blood stained sword, "the poison has already entered her bloodstream. It's lethal enough to kill humans, but it can only weaken members of the Kurosaki Clan." he said licking the blood off his blade, marvelling at the taste.

Ichiru lifted her head glaring at the sadistic bastard, "Kuro...saki...Clan?" she rasped out in Yui's hold.

Reiji scoffed, "Pitiful, you're not even aware of your own heritage," he glanced at her damaged, twitching arm, "and you don't even know how to properly handle your Ketsueki kasai buki (Blood Fire Weapon)." He tweaked his glasses and grinned sadistically, "Here I thought that the Kurosaki Clan was wiped out, guess I have to correct that." He stepped forward with the sword ready in his hand.

Yui glared at Reiji, setting Ichiru on her knees before standing up and in front of Ichiru protectively, "I will not allow you to destroy my friend." she bravely said glaring hatefully at the Sakamakis.

Ayato smirked arrogantly, "You're protecting a girl you barely know, I mean how stupid can you-"

"Shut. Up. Ayato." Yui grounded out in fury, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Ayato was taken aback by her hate filled words, "What did you say, Pancake?" he glared at Yui for disrespecting him in front of his brothers.

Yui wasn't fazed by his glare as she usually was as something within her began to snap, "I said. Shut. Up. Ayato." she raised her head to reveal her anger filled eyes as a glow began to come off her, making her hair and clothes move in motion with her anger.

Ichiru could see where this was going, being the one that let anger control her actions and is unable to comprehend the consequences that come with it.

Yui's anger began to increase as she thought of all the abuse she suffered at their hands, everyday that she spent with them, she felt as though she got killed each time. She was able to handle that hell, but she will be damned if she allowed them to take away the one thing that has given her hope to live.

"If you think...I will allow you to kill her..." the ground began to crack under the pressure of her power, "then you're sadly mistaken...because anyone that tries to hurt Ichiru...will have to answer to me!" she shouted out as her spirit energy began to surround her, making it look like blue fire.

Ichiru knew that the increase of spirit energy will be too much for Yui's body to handle and would eventually destroy her, so without hesitation when using her left hand, she ripped the collar of her already damaged sweater to reveal the katana pendent and ripped it off her neck, snapping the chain in the process. She held the pendant in her closed fist and sent her spirit energy into it, transforming it into a full length katana that glowed with spirit energy.

" _Ichigo, I can't wait for you any longer, but desperate times call for desperate measures"_ Ichiru thought to herself as she stood up, ignoring the pain the movement caused as she readied the sword, "Yui, forgive me, but I promise that this will only sting for a second!" she said as she charged forward and plunged Yui through the center of her being.

Yui's eyes widened when she felt something run through her from behind, she stared at the tip of the blade that just came from her heart then turned her head to see Ichiru holding the katana. Oddly enough, she didn't feel any pain, in fact, she felt a foreign yet powerful energy flow into her body from the sword. She smiled at Ichiru, "Now I understand." she said to Ichiru who smiled pleasantly and let go of the sword.

When she let go of the sword, the sword began to glow brighter and shake the ground as it began to absorb itself into her body making her entire body glow bright blue as the sword disappear into her body.

Once the sword had completely absorbed into her body, everything exploded around her, blasting the Sakamakis away from her as what looked like a tornado surrounded her, whipping winds into the Sakamakis' faces, making them shield their faces from the dust and debris that came their way.

After a few moments, the tornado dissipated and away from Yui, the Sakamakis uncovered their faces to see Yui, but gasped at what they saw while Ichiru smirked in smug satisfaction.

No longer in her casual wear, Yui doned the standard Soul Reaper uniform, at her hip a katana with a red handle.

She opened her eyes to reveal determined sherbert colored eyes glare at the vampires as she unsheathed her sword and before anyone can blink, the swords in Reiji's and Ayato's hands shattered to pieces and all six of the brothers' shoulders were sliced open, making them gush out blood.

Yui landed in a crouched position behind them with her back facing them, looking forward with her katana outstretched to her side before standing up and turning around to face them.

The six brothers clutched their shoulders in pain as they turned to look at Yui who stared at them with indifference as she readied her sword to attack again.

Reiji knew when things were about to become bad, as powerful as vampires were, they were currently no match for a Soul Reaper who wants to kill them. "Retreat." He said holding his shoulder, though vampires can heal quickly, he can't take any chances.

Ayato, wincing from his own pain turned to look at his older brother, "What?" He grounded out clenching his teeth.

Reiji explained, not taking his eyes off of the new Yui, "It's obvious that we have been out matched. For now, we fall back, come up with a better strategy for next time."

Ayato growled, not wanting to run away, otherwise it would show weakness, "Reiji-"

"Don't bother, Ayato. If we stay here, we'll die if we continue." Shu said for the first since the whole ordeal began.

Ayato scoffed but obliged, as Reiji bidded the girls farewell, "'Until we meet again." and with that they disappeared, leaving Ichiru and Yui alone on the rooftop.

Yui walked over to Ichiru and collapsed beside her against the wall of the entrance, feeling exhausted from the power she demonstrated.

Yui panted out, "You feeling okay?"

Ichiru winced as she finished heal the wound on her back, "I'll live." she said looking at Yui, "You did that quite beautifully. Sorry I stabbed you."

Yui laughed, "It didn't hurt, so I'm okay." amazed at the power that she used to send the Sakamakis running.

Suddenly feeling tired and sleepy from the events that transpired this night, she let her head fall on Ichiru's left shoulder falling fast asleep.

Ichiru looked down at Yui's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile, although it was too early to use the katana pendant, she was glad that she saved Yui before her body was ripped by anger.

She laid her head on top of Yui's and thought to herself, " _My brother's gonna kill me."_ before falling fast asleep as a golden light surrounded them and began to heal them of their injuries.

* * *

 _ **Longest. Chapter. EVER!**_

 _ **Review and tell me what you think, reviews encourage me to keep writing.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 10

It was afternoon at the Urahara Shop.

Urahara stared down at Ichiru and Yui who remained asleep beside each other in their futons with Camelot curled up between them, recovering from the Sakamaki battle that occurred two days ago. Though Ichiru has suffered more epidermal damage in her newly bandaged arm, Yui exhausted more of her power spiritually, so her recovery will be longer than Ichiru's.

When Urahara felt the burst of spirit energy shoot into the sky from when Ichiru gave Yui the sword, they immediately rushed over to the abandoned hospital to see Yui in her Soul Reaper form with her sword drawn as she slashed the Sakamakis' shoulders. That spirit energy reminded him about the Head Captains power and how determined he would become when faced with a powerful foe.

When the battle ended, Ichigo and the others arrived with Camelot leading them in his lion form with Ichigo riding him. Ichigo became worried when he saw his twin's arm suffer with second degree burns as Orihime rushed over and began to use her healing powers on Yui and Ichiru who fell asleep against each other.

Ichigo confronted Urahara and demanded an explanation where Urahara explained the Sakamaki and Yui situation and the existence of vampires. By the end of giving the gang his explanation, Orihime healed all that she could and Ichigo carried his sister while Uryu carried Yui and brought them both back to the Urahara Shop where Ichiru was properly bandaged.

The door to the room opened and in walked Ichigo, still in his Soul Reaper form, as he closed the door behind him to make his way to his sister's side where he sat on his knees staring at her.

Ichigo closed his eyes and addressed Urahara, "You can leave now Urahara, I can guard them for you." The gang decided to be on guard duty around the Urahara Shop to make sure the vampires don't come after Yui and Ichiru.

"Very well then." Urahara made to get up, but a groan sounded from one of the girls. He looked down to see Ichiru waking up from her two day slumber, wincing as she opened her eyes to see Urahara and Ichigo above her.

For a few moments, she focused her eyesight, gathering her bearings as she began to remember what happened before she fell asleep. Ichiru shot upright, "Yui-" she stopped talking as sharp pain shot through her from the movement.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yui is alright, but right now you need to worry about getting better." he said pointing at Yui, to let her know where she is.

Ichiru sighed in relief as she saw Yui sleeping peacefully beside her, but then dread filled her as she made to stand up from her futon.

Ichigo stood up with her as she stumbled, "Easy there Ichiru, you suffered second degree burns when you tried to use your new powers." Urahara said standing up.

Ichiru gritted her teeth, " _Here I thought that the Kurosaki Clan was wiped out."_ Reiji's words echoed in her head as she raised her head to Ichigo who still supported her, "Ichigo, Urahara, there's something we need to talk about, but it can't be in here." she said as she attempted to walk out the door with Ichigo's help as Urahara called for Yoruichi to watch over Yui for him.

Ichiru sat in the dining room with the rest of the gang, her bandaged arm in a sling as she laid her left on her knee. Tessai came in and offered her tea, which she took gratefully and took a sip from her cup.

She set her cup down and looked at the gang who stared at her expectantly and said, "I assume Urahara told you of the situation and who targeted me and Yui." she stated, the gang nodded their heads in confirmation.

Ichiru sighed before taking a deep breath, "After my shoulder was struck by what appeared to be their leader, Reiji, he said that he stabbed me with a poison that kills humans, but only weakens members of the Kurosaki Clan." she paused to see their reactions.

Uryu was the first to react, "Wait, what do he mean by, 'clan'?" he asked the question everyone is wondering.

Ichiru sighed regretfully, "I don't know, but what I do know is that he knew what my power was," she clenched her fists before saying, "and not only that, but he said that the Kurosaki Clan was supposed to be wiped out and that he would correct it with my death."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, glaring at the table, "It's not gonna happen." he said, making everyone look at him.

Ichiru looked at her brother and said, "We become targets every time we are protecting someone that is being pursued or when a new enemy wants to take over the world...this is no different."

Urahara decided to jump in, "Actually Ichiru, this is completely different and much more personal, concerning your family." he said, making people look at him.

Rukia asked, concerned for the well being of the twins, "What are you talking about, Urahara?"

Urahara began to explain, "Before Ichiru brought Yui here, she requested that I do some digging into the Sakamaki family background, their history goes back centuries, they're older by like a hundred years. I stumbled upon a family that associated with them at one time, they went by the name, Kurosaki." this information made everyone's eyes widen, especially the twins'.

Urahara continued, "The Kurosaki Clan, were a renowned clan of expert monster exterminators and exorcists that sought to destroy anything that is unholy and not of this world, and the Sakamakis were on their list. But the Kurosaki Clan were massacred before they were given the chance forty years ago."

Once he was finished, Ichiru felt bile rise in her gut as she thought of the family that was slain for trying to get rid of the monsters that threatened humanity, but something bothered her, "If they massacred the clan, how are _we_ still here, this doesn't make sense." she said.

Urahara shook his head, "I'm just as stumped as you are I'm afraid."

Ichiru sighed, "Never mind, it's best that we don't dwell on how our family is still here, to me it doesn't matter. What matters now, is that those blood sucking bastards are in town waiting to strike when we are at our most vulnerable moment." she said, dismissing the mystery on how she and the rest of her family are still around.

Urahara nodded, "You're right, they retreated so that they can figure out how to take back Miss Komori. Not only that, but if they know that your family is close, they'll try and lure you out." he assessed the situation.

Ichiru glared at the table, "Dad, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo will be in danger, and it's all my fault." she buried her face in her left hand as dread gripped her.

A hand landed on her left shoulder, she looked up to see Orihime smiling at her in reassurance, "We're going to protect them." she said, wanting to give Ichiru support.

Ichigo smirked, "She's right, we'll put a stop to those vampire scum with everything we got, we'll not only protect Yui and our family, we'll avenge those that suffered at their hands." he said in encouragement.

Ichiru looked at the rest of her friends and saw that they are willing to do their part in order to get rid of the vampires that plague their town. She smiled, "You're right, we've faced people worse than them in the past, this will be no different." she said with determination.

Urahara smirked, "Then we all know the drill." he said recieving a nod from each of them.

Rukia spoke, "I'll report to the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to inform them about what happened and request for Soul Reaper badge for Yui."

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "I'll be responsible for taking the night rounds to keep a look out for vampires."

Orihime chipped in, "Me and Ichiru will be guarding Yui when we're in school."

Chad said, "I'll be on lookout in school whenever Ichigo and Rukia are called for Soul Reaper duty."

Ichigo said, "I'll be killing Hollows and keep an eye out for the vampire scum."

Ichiru smirked, "I'll register Yui in our high school for us to keep her safe and will supervise her training in kido."

Urahara smiled, "While me and Yoruichi will improve her speed and swordsmanship."

They all had their jobs assigned to them.

As soon as Yui woke up a day later, Ichiru informed her what happened and what's gonna happen.

Yui, Ichiru, and Urahara stood in the underground training area to explain to her what the new training schedule is.

Ichiru began to explain, "You see Yui, you were supposed to have at least a month of training in kido, but since I awakened your Soul Reaper powers a little too early, your body and spirit needed to adapt to your newly awakened powers a bit longer than anticipated whilst slumbering." she said with a left hand on her hip, her right arm still in a sling and Camelot draped over her shoulder. "Since you have your new powers, we're gonna make some adjustments to your training schedule." Ichiru pulled out a parchment of paper and showed it to her.

 _ **Monday 5pm-6pm: Hakudo/Hand-to-hand combat**_

 _ **Tuesday 5pm-6pm: Hoho/Agility**_

 _ **Wednesday 3pm-6pm: Zanjutsu/Swordsmanship**_

 _ **Thursday 5pm-6pm: Kido/Spirit way**_

 _ **Friday 5pm-6pm: Battle**_

Yui's eyes widened, "Battle? I only fought once." she put her hands in front of her.

Ichiru sighed, "You're gonna fight one of us each friday using all that you've learned each week so that you can practice your skills if it should come to battle. You should realize that swordsmanship is one of the most demanding skills to being a Soul Reaper." she rolled up the parchment and handed it to Yui who took it gratefully, "And since we're on the subject of swordsmanship, I believe you should find out the name of your Zanpakuto (your sword) before you officially begin school and training. " she added.

Yui became confused, "I have to name my sword?" she asked.

Ichiru shook her head, "No, you need to _find_ the name of your Zanpakuto. You see, Zanpakutos are unique swords generated from their owner's souls and its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Soul Reap carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Soul Reaper power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Soul Reaper who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's. Once a Soul Reaper learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Soul Reapers, and they die along with their Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Soul Reaper, and they share a Soul Reaper's conviction. Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation." she finished her lengthy explanation to see Yui had swirls in her eyes, apparently the information seemed to overpower her and made her dizzy.

"Hmm?" Ichiru frowned and sweatdropped at this and sighed, "Are you almost done with being dizzy?"

Yui snapped out of it by shaking her head to clear away the dizzy spell, "Yes ma'am."

Ichiru asked, "You get the idea about what a Zanpakuto is?"

Yui nodded and clarified as best as she could, "A Zanpakuto is basically another you that will fight beside you once you know their name."

Ichiru smiled very impressed, "That's the gist of it."

Yui frowned when she realized something, "But I don't know how to learn the name of my Zanpakuto, it's not with me right now."

Ichiru turned to Urahara, "Urahara, if you will."

Urahara held the bottom of his cane level with Yui's forehead, "Your wish is my command." he said before tapping Yui in the forehead with the cane, pushing her out of her body.

Yui stumbled backwards holding her forehead, "What was that for?" she asked, wondering what got into them before looking down to see her body on the ground in a heap.

Yui screamed, pointing her finger at the immobile form, "Oh my god, my body, I'm dead!"

Ichiru was not amused while while Urahara laughed, "Of course you're dead, YOU'RE A SOUL REAPER, LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Ichiru shouted to snap Yui out of her hysteria.

Yui looked at her appearance to find herself in a Soul Reaper uniform and a katana at her side. "Oh." was all she said as she calmed down.

Ichiru sighed to calm her irritation, "The Zanpakuto's name can be discovered in two ways; in the heat of battle when you're about to die," Yui became uncomfortable, "or through meditation where you can go into their Inner World, the place where the spirit of your Zanpakuto resides." she explained before sitting down crosslegged waiting for Yui to do the same thing.

As soon as Yui was in the same position, Ichiru instructed, "Lay the sword in your lap." Yui did as instructed, "Now, close your eyes, find your center and start looking for the Inner World." Yui nodded before closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly, finding peace in herself.

For five minutes, Yui meditated, "Ichiru, how long does this take?"

Silence met her question, "Ichiru, are you still-' _gasp'_ " she wasn't in the training ground anymore, she was underwater. She covered her mouth to prevent water from coming in her lungs, but let go when she realized that she can breath normally.

She looked around her to survey her surroundings, "Wait a minute, I've been here before." she said, remembering that dream she had before Ichiru saved her, "If this is my Inner World, then..." the image of that dragon came to her mind, "...that dragon, it must've been..." she trailed off looking around to find that dragon.

"Of all Inner Worlds I had to be in, it had to be the place where I can't swim in." She commented still searching for the creature.

She felt anxious and a little excited to talk to her Zanpakuto, "I know you're here, I'm not afraid, I just need to speak with you, so will you please come out?" she asked, her voice echoing in the watery depths.

" _You wish to know my name."_ A voice echoed out in the water, making Yui search for it even more.

Yui bravely said, "Yes, I need to know your name, I need to know who has kept me safe these past few days." she needed to know who has stayed by her side from the moment of her birth.

The voice chuckled, " _So...you finally figured it out."_

Yui nodded and explained, "Yes, it was you that awakened my spiritual powers that day Kanato tried to bite me and that time on the rooftop when the Sakamakis came after me. It was your power that saved me and Ichiru." she said smiling in gratitude as she remembered what happened before she fell asleep for three days.

The voice chuckled in satisfaction, " _That's correct, but I couldn't awaken your spiritual power without another spiritual presence that is equally as powerful as you being near you."_

Yui then remembered the day Ichiru arrived and how her spirit energy embraced in warm welcome, even if they were strangers, "Wait a minute, the day Ichiru arrived," her eyes widened when she pieced it together, "she summoned you!"

The voice then said, " _Yes, it was her presence that the moon into this cold world."_ Yui looked up to see the moon glowing, " _Before she came, it was so cold and dark, I was so lost, all I saw was your pain while you lived with the Sakamakis, I couldn't reach you or even talk to you." the voice cracked, as though it was crying, "But that girl, she shined that light into you, a light embraced and let shine into this bleak world."_

Even though Yui was underwater, she felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of how much this creature has suffered with her, no words could repay him for staying with her through all that pain. "The pain you felt was because of me, because I didn't fight back sooner," she sniffled as she cried, "I have no words that can make up for how sorry I am for putting you through that. You stayed by my side without much a choice, and for that...I don't know how I can repay such hardships I put you through." she rubbed her eyes as guilt and regret filled her for wanting the creature that suffered because of her, to fight alongside her.

"" _It may not have been my choice to stay..."_ Yui looked up to see the dragon in front of her, " _...but I'm glad that I stayed by your side, and I'll continue to do so on the battlefield whenever you are in need of my service."_

Yui wiped her face as she stared at the dragon in question, "You still want to fight with me, even though I'm the reason you suffered?" she asked the dragon who wished to remain by her side.

" _It wasn't you who caused me suffering, it was those vampire scum that did the deed. If they ever face you on the battlefield, let me be there to give them a piece of my mind."_ The dragon spirit said with vengeance filling his voice as it thought of the justice it wanted to deliver for causing it's master to suffer.

Yui smiled gratefully at her spiritual companion, "Thank you so much, for staying by my side through it all and beyond, I thought I was alone through all that." she said as she moved closer to touch her dragon's snout and attempted to give it a hug.

The dragon spirit seemed to smile, " _You were never alone to begin with, and I am eternally grateful to that woman for setting me free, the history you share with her...is something more beautiful than all the treasures of these worlds."_

Yui laughed sheepishly, "Well I only knew her for a few days."

" _Your history with her before you two were born."_

Yui's eyes widened at what this dragon said, "Our history before we were born, what does that mean?" she questioned backing away from it to look it in the eye.

" _That is something you and Ichiru must discover for yourselves. I cannot tell you, but I will tell you my name, however, you mustn't tell anyone, not until your battle with_ _ **them.**_ " She knew what the dragon meant by 'them' and she nodded her promise.

" _My name is..."_

Ichiru and Urahara were playing go fish while Yui was in her Inner World. Ichiru looked at the timer to see that three hours have passed since Yui began meditation.

They heard a groan and looked to see Yui awakening from her Inner World, Ichiru got up and walked over and stood in front Yui who opened her eyes and blinked to focus on her surroundings.

Yui looked around to see that she was back in the training ground with Ichiru standing in front of her holding her hand up which she took as she was helped up. She stumbled before she got her footing and looked at Ichiru and Urahara who stared expectantly at her.

Ichiru asked, "Did you do it?"

Yui became confused, "Huh?"

"Did you find out the name of your Zanpakuto?" Ichiru asked again, anxious to know what power her friend will have.

Everything dawned on Yui, "Oh that, he told me his name, but asked that I don't reveal it until I battle the Sakamakis." she fondly stroked the hilt of her sword after she strapped it to her waist.

Ichiru can take that for the moment, "Well, if you say so." she smiled before asking, "Wanna get some lunch?"

Yui smiled, "Definately." She said before going back into her body and they began to make their way to the ladder that leads up to the Urahara Shop.

"Ichiru." Yui said looking at Ichiru gratefully.

"What is it?" Ichiru asked staring confusedly at Yui.

Yui paused for a moment before answering, "My sword wanted to say, 'thanks for getting us away from them' he is now happy that he will be able to pay them back."

Ichiru smiled, "Believe me, he ain't the only one that wishes it." she said as they continued walking.

Yui continued to think about what her Zanpakuto said and what he meant.

" _Your history with her before you two were born."_

* * *

 ** _Check out the ending theme song for every chapter to this story when you're done reading._**

 ** _'Til next time, thank you and leave a review._**


	11. Chapter 11

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 11

For the past week up 'til Monday, Yui studied the book of Kido spells, Hakudo and martial arts given to her by Urahara and Ichiru. Every day has been pleasant for her, every morning she would wake up and do meditation for an hour bonding with her Zanpakuto, a method that Urahara called, jinzen, to have conversations with the Zanpakuto in their Inner World as Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto understand the other's spirit energy. Then she would take a shower, then make breakfast with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta, even though young Jinta would slack off and get in trouble with Tessai. Ichiru would visit often to go to the training room and train with her Blood Fire Weapon and to see the progress Yui was making with studying and Zanpakuto training. Every day, Ichiru and Urahara would give her an update about what's happening in the outside world since she is unable to leave due to training and studying Kido, not that she was complaining since the Urahara Shop has become a real home for her where she can be herself without the fear of getting hurt by her "care takers". To her she felt like she has a real family.

Today was the day where Yui starts going to her new school, she feels nervous and excited because she hasn't been in a daytime school in so long. Her school uniform consisted of a white blouse with a red bow, and a grey skirt.

Ichiru made up a backstory for Yui should anyone ask where she came from. Yui is a distant cousin of Ichiru on her late Mother's side of the family and she is an orphan that is under the guardianship of Mother's cousin, Kisuke Urahara, Yui's uncle to get a fresh start away from her abusive foster family. Imagine Urahara's face when Yui teasingly called him Uncle Kisuke.

Yui smiled at the memory as she fastened the bow of her uniform. Looking at the mirror, provided by her "Dear Uncle Kisuke," she surveyed her outfit, her spirit orb pendant hanging by her neck.

She went to the dining to see breakfast waiting for her where she sat down and started eating her breakfast as she listened to Urahara give her the rundown about what's happening, "As you are aware, Ichiru will be picking you up to and from school, you will be sharing classes with the gang, we had to pull some string to make sure your classes are the same." he gave her a mischievous smile as he said this, "School ends at 2:30pm, 12:30pm on Wednesdays so make sure you finish whatever homework you have before training. Oh and I've also packed your lunch box." He's taking his role as Yui's uncle very well it seems.

Yui smiled, downing the rest of her juice, "Of course _Uncle_ Kisuke." Urahara laughed in response, fanning himself.

Once she was done she made her way to the front door, "Hold on Yui." Urahara stopped her, holding her school bag for her to take, "Lunch is on the side right by your books." he said as Yui took the back, thanking him gratefully before going to the front, sensing Ichiru approach.

Yui opened the front door and closed it behind her as Ichiru stood waiting at the gate entrance to the shop area waving Yui over to her. Smiling, Yui jogged over to Ichiru,, and walked by her side as they made their way to school. Camelot wasn't with her and her arm wasn't in a sling anymore, but she was still bandaged.

"So, how are things going with you Ichiru?" Yui asked as they continued on their way to school.

Ichiru frowned, "We are still unable to locate the Sakamakis anywhere, I'm afraid. We've been around the clock taking shifts, the shifts that overlap with hollow extermination." she said regretfully.

Yui felt guilty that they are going through so much trouble for her sake to put a stop to the vampires.

Ichiru saw Yui's guilty expression, "Something like this was going to happen eventually,so it's not your fault. 'Sides, this adds some excitement to my life." she grinned, making Yui smile and giggle.

They arrived at the school in no time as they made their way to their shared classroom until, "IIIIICHIIIIIRRRUUUUU!" Keigo came running down the hall at full speed with an excited smile on his face, aiming himself at Ichiru.

Ichiru, used to Keigo coming after her everyday since freshmen year, jumped at the wall and used the wall to leap over Keigo with her left foot, "What's up, Keigo." she said as she flew over Keigo who lost his footing and face planted on the floor, skidding a couple feet before stopping. "Welcome back, Ichiru." his voice muffled against the floor.

Yui sweatdropped at this whole scene before catching up with Ichiru who continued to their classroom. "What was that about?" Yui asked as soon as she caught up with Ichiru.

Ichiru answered, "That was Keigo Asano, me and Ichigo knew him since we saved him from getting beat up by a gang member on the first day of school freshmen year." She explained then had an annoyed look on her face, "The boy assumed that me and my brother were a couple of criminals due to our tendency to get into gang fights and became leaders of those gangs." she grumbled as she remembered what Keigo said to her and Ichigo after they saved him.

Yui sweatdropped listening to this, "Gang fights?" she squeaked out.

Ichiru explained, "Yeah, we had a habit of getting into fights since Junior High, some thug was hitting on me and wouldn't take no for an answer, so my brother beat his ass when things escalated. Since then, we made a reputation for ourselves as the 'Kurosaki Twins,' because when you mess with one twin, you get your asses handed to you on a silver platter by both twins." she finished grinning.

Yui was amazed by how close the twins are to each other, it made her wonder that if she had a sister, she wouldn't be so lonely and scared. But with Ichiru, she felt as though she has been her sister all this time before they met. She can't explain it, but it was as if they were connected to each other, like they knew the other before they heard of each other.

They entered their classroom to see the rest of the gang gathered together at Ichigo's desk, as they approached to see what they were talking about. Ichigo saw his twin, "Ichiru." he said, beckoning her over to him. Ichiru saw the regretful look on his face, "What's the matter, Ichigo?" she asked worriedly with Yui by her side.

Uryu answered, "Last night, a woman was murdered in an alleyway, her body drained of blood."

Yui and Ichiru felt their hearts drop, "You're not saying..." Ichiru paused, dread filling her.

Ichigo nodded, "It's as we feared, their attacking humans already." he said with worry as he thought of what that woman went through. "However, we were unable to find her soul anywhere."

Ichiru became confused, "What do you mean you couldn't find her?"

Rukia answered, "It's as we say, she was nowhere to be found, we searched everywhere. Usually, the soul stays in the last place they died in order to wait for the soul reaper to help them pass on."

Ichiru's breath caught in her throat, "They can't be capable in using people's souls for their own benefits, can they?" she asked as dread continued to fill her.

Yui answered, "They are different from other people, it would be no surprise if they have the ability to do such things." she said fearfully, already fearing the worst that is yet to come.

Chad nodded, "She's right, they'll go to many lengths to get what they are after. Even resort to drastic measures."

Ichigo agreed, "No doubt about it, they're organized, they don't attack at random." he said before the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class as they went to their seats.

Yui's seat was in the middle of the gang with Ichiru on her right, Ichigo on her left, Uryu in front, Chad behind, Rukia in front of Ichigo and Orihime in front of Ichiru.

Throughout the day, Yui paid attention in class and had lunch with the gang on the roof. But that didn't prevent the dread that filled her saying something bad was about to happen.

Ichiru, Orihime and Rukia escorted her back to Urahara's Shop. "You know Rukia and Orihime, you didn't have to come if you don't want to." Ichiru said as they walked to Urahara's.

Orihime smiled, "That's alright, we wanted to come, I wanted to work on tonight's homework with you guys." she said bubbly beside Rukia.

Rukia said, "'Sides, I need some supplies from Urahara, and I wanted to see how Yui will do in Hakuda training." she said then looked at Yui, "You ready to fight with Ichiru?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah-wait, I'm fighting Ichiru." she asked incredulously as she looked at Ichiru's bandaged arm.

Ichiru held up her right arm, "I'll be fine, I've been through worse situations that involved scrapes and burns before, so this will be no different." she said reassuring Yui.

Yui was still uncertain with fighting an injured person, "Um...okay, if you say so." she said as they arrived at the Urahara Shop area.

All four went inside and went to Yui's room to get started on their homework. Within an hour, they were finished and had dinner that they prepared as they talked about personal things at school and how they've been dealing with it.

Yui looked at the clock to see that it was 4:30pm and decided to get ready for training. She put on the training clothes that she wore when she practiced using the spirit orb with Ichiru then made her way down to the underground training room to see Ichiru, Rukia and Orihime waiting for her.

Ichiru told her to do stretches to make sure that she doesn't pull a muscle during hand-to-hand combat.

Now with all her muscles stretched out, Yui was ready for Hakuda training as she listened to Ichiru give her instruction, "Now, Hakuda is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Soul Reaper. High speed Taijutsu attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent.[3] Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It is a combination of various martial arts. I believe you studied up on this." She explained the concept of Hakuda to Yui who listened intently, wanting to learn how to fight.

Yui nodded then asked, "So, how are we starting this training session?"

"Hit me."

"Hm?" Yui sweatdropped at her order, "I beg your pardon?"

"Take your fighting stance and try to land a hit on me." Ichiru instructed standing straight and relaxed.

"Um, okay." Yui took her fighting stance that she saw in the books. Once she was ready, she threw a punch at Ichiru who caught it in her right palm and pushed Yui back, making Yui stumble back.

When Yui righted herself, she stared at Ichiru who made a 'come here' motion with her hand. Yui nodded then charged at Ichiru with her fist raised and tried to punch her again, but Ichiru sidestepped, caught her wrist and spun her around so fast, that Yui lost her footing and landed on her butt.

Yui groaned, rubbing her sore backside and looking up at Ichiru, "Remember Yui, the first steps to Hakuda is evading and defending yourself against attacks. Defence and attack are one of the key points to combat, once you know how to defend yourself, you learn how to anticipate your opponent's movement and attack the weak points of their being. So find mine." Ichiru explained getting into her fighting stance, expecting Yui to stand up.

Yui smiled and stood up, "Again." she said before attacking once more, with Ichiru deflecting before she herself aimed a punch at Yui, who leaned her head back to avoid the hit and jumped away from Ichiru.

Ichiru was impressed, "You followed the book quite well, now let's see how well you do out of the book." she charged at Yui and aimed a series of kicks and punches at Yui who deflected, dodged and jumped in order to avoid getting hit as they moved around the underground landscape.

For an hour, Yui and Ichiru performed Hakuda with each other, defending and attacking each other until Yui landed a hit on Ichiru's injured arm making her wince as pain shot up her arm. They were both panting by the end of their training session as Rukia and Orihime cheered them on.

Ichiru got her breathing back to normal as she stood up and bowed in respect to Yui who bowed in return signalling the end of their fight. "You did very well, Yui. Tell me, what was my weakness that you found during our fight?" Ichiru said rubbing her right arm as Orihime sprinted over and began to heal them both.

Yui sat cross legged across from Ichiru as Orihime healed them, "I noticed that whenever I try to hit or kick you, you block them with your left arm in front of your right, to avoid injuring your arm further than it already is." Yui answered as Orihime finished healing them.

Ichiru smirked, "Very good Yui, you passed the first part of Hakuda training. Next week, we'll add some spiritual power to your hits." she said as she stood up, pulling Yui up along with her.

Rukia smiled at how well they did, "That was most impressive, now we can-" "Ugh!" Rukia stopped talking when Ichiru, without warning clutched her chest in pain as she fell to her knees.

Orihime and Yui dropped to her sides, "Ichiru, what's wrong?" Yui asked, concerned about why she was in pain.

Ichiru breathed heavily, still clutching her chest with her eyes wide with panic before she bolted to her feet and ran to the ladder, "Ichigo!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I know you're all wondering why Yui's Zanpakuto spirit is male, you see not every Zanpakuto spirit has the same gender as their Soul Reaper, just like with Renji's and Shunsui's Zanpakuto spirits being female instead of male.**_

 _ **Yui's Zanpakuto spirit is a mysterious entity that will hold the key to Yui's past, so you have to understand that I couldn't decide whether or not it should be male or female.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more and tell me what you think might happen next.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 12

Ichigo was in his bedroom doing homework, thinking about this past week's events. First, Ichiru went to a school and retrieved Yui Komori, then his sister and Yui got attacked by the vampires, and lastly, one of the town's citizens got attacked and killed by what seemed to be the Sakamaki's work.

" _Those vampires, they'll go to many lengths to get what they want. But why Yui, what has she ever done to them...why is she so important that they would kill to have her back?"_ Ichigo pondered as he thought to himself, " _Not only that, but the Kurosaki Clan, what have our ancestors died for? There has to be other hunters out there that_ _ **must**_ _know what happened, and how we are still here."_ He clenched his fists on the desk as he thought of what happened to their ancestors.

He heard sobbing outside the house, he looked out the window to see what appeared to be a woman all torn up and dirty stumbling against the wall of their house. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, concerned for what is wrong with this woman.

The woman looked up at Ichigo with terrified eyes, "Please...please help me." she said trembling as she slid down the wall.

Hang on, I'm coming down... just give me a second." He said before going back into his room and getting his combat pass, just in case, as he sprinted downstairs to help the poor girl. He slid the door open and ran outside and searched to see the girl slumped against the wall shivering.

Ichigo took the girl's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder to carry her inside fireman style, "You're gonna be alright, I'm going to hel-" he didn't finish his sentence when he caught sight of a glowing red eyes and a dagger in her hands. He barely had time to react before the girl swung the blade at his face. He dodged only to have the blade graze his cheek, cutting him.

Ichigo let go of her arm and jumped away from her. Once he was a good distance away, he touched his cheek to feel blood on his face from the cut given to him. He glared at the girl who had a sadistic inhuman look on her face as she held the knife out, "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"Ichigo, is everything alright out here?" Yuzu and Karin appeared in the doorway and saw Ichigo getting attacked by what appeared to be a girl. Their eyes widened in fear as the girl looked their way and gave them a bloodthirsty demonic look.

Ichigo felt fear go down his spine, "Run you two!" but the demonic girl ignored him and charged at the girls with the vengeance as Karin and Yuzu stood frozen in fear. But before the demonic girl could touch them, Karin slammed the door in it's face, but it didn't stop the demon from destroying the door, making Karin and Yuzu fly into the wall, knocking them unconcious.

"Karin, Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled out running into the house and jumped on the demon's back, but the demon threw him into the wall near the staircase.

Kon came rushing down the stairs in his stuffed lion plushie body when he heard the commotion, "Ichigo, what's going on?!" he asked frantically as he made it to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo groaned as the demon girl made her way to him menacingly, "I don't know, but you made perfect timing Kon. Say 'ahh'." Ichigo said before grabbing Kon and shoving his hand in the stuffed lion's mouth to get the soul candy. Once he got the pill he swallowed it, making him jump out of his body and aimed a kick to the girl, sending them both out of the house.

While Ichigo sent the demon outside, Kon, in Ichigo's body, grabbed the stuffed lion and went over to the sisters and carried them both in each arm and ran outside to see Ichigo with his Zangetsu drawn and fighting the demonic girl.

' _Meow'_ Kon looked to the side and Camelot next to him, "Camelot?" he said before the cat transformed into his fiery lion form and growled at the demon.

"Kon, take Camelot and get my sisters out of here!" Ichigo ordered as the demonic girl attacked him again, only to block her with his blade.

Kon nodded, "Right." before draping the girls over Camelot and setting himself behind them and taking Camelot's reigns and taking to the sky.

Ichigo faced the demonic girl and took a long look at her sadist look as she grinned, showing her sharp teeth and bearing her claws at him, "Who the hell are you?" he growled out readying his sword.

Suddenly, he recognized the girl, "Wait, you're that girl...the one who had her blood drained in the alley way." he gasped as realization hit him.

"You catch on fast, just like your sister, it's amazing how much of a resemblance you two share." An amused voice sounded around the area, making Ichigo look around to find that voice until he found it on the roof of his house. The owner of that voice was Laito Sakamaki who smiled smugly at Ichigo.

Ichigo growled at Laito, "It was you who did that to the girl, didn't you."

Laito's smile widened, "You are correct, although her blood wasn't as satisfying as Little Bitch's, but it got me by." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Ichigo glared hatefully at Laito, "So you hoped to attack Ichiru using that girl's soul?" he growled out.

"No, it was to take you hostage." Another voice filled the area, making Ichigo turn to his right to see Reiji Sakamaki on top of the stone wall with his arms crossed and looking down on Ichigo with distaste.

"What?" Ichigo said as he kept his attention on all three of them.

Reiji tweaked his glasses, "It's quite simple, since Ichiru is such a nuisance to fight, we would take you to trade for Yui. This was intended for you to come willingly when the lives of your younger sisters in the hands of our familiar," he gestured to the demonic girl, "would make you give yourself over to us. Thus having your sister trade Yui for the life of her beloved brother." Reiji smiled sadistically.

Ichigo's hatred towards these vampires have doubled, wait scratch that, tripled as he glared at the two brothers, "Coward, quit attacking others, if it's blood you want, come over here and get it." He challenged the vampires, taking his stance, "Fight me one on one you disgusting bastard!" He yelled launching himself at Reiji who took out his own sword and blocked Ichigo's attack effortlessly.

Ichigo and Reiji locked their swords together, pushing against the other, "One thing you and your sister have in common, is the desire to protect the one thing that will be the cause of your death." Reiji said pushing Ichigo away and teleporting.

Ichigo looked around him to see where Reiji disappeared, he felt a shadow above him and saw Reiji with his sword raised and struck him from above, which Ichigo blocked.

Reiji smirked then teleported again, but this time, behind Ichigo and was about to stab him, until an arrow soared between Ichigo's back and Reiji's sword, making Reiji teleport away and stood by Laito who sat on the roof enjoying the show with the demonic girl behind him..

Ichigo looked in the direction the arrow came from and saw Uryu walking towards him with his Ginrei Kojaku drawn.

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise, "Uryu, what are you doing here?"

Uryu glared, "Hmph, I save you and that's the thanks I get?" he said as he stood by Ichigo, surveying the vampire.

Ichigo frowned, "Sorry about that, thanks." he said before turning his glare at the three that attacked his family.

"So this is what happened to that girl's soul, it has become a vampire's servant." Uryu assessed staring at the demonic girl who continued to smile wickedly.

"Yeah, it would appear so." Ichigo said getting ready to attack again.

"Ichigo, I need you to switch opponents with me." Ichigo looked at Uryu in surprise, "I don't know if you can see it, but that girl's spirit energy is being drained to feed what looks like a leech attached to her." Uryu said, his eyes trained on that girl.

Ichigo turned back to the demonic girl, "So you're saying, that girl can still be saved."

Uryu nodded, "Yes, and as a Soul Reaper, it is your duty to make sure that soul passes on peacefully without pain."

Ichigo didn't know how to save the girl if he can't see the leech, "Yeah but, how am I supposed to remove the leech?" he asked searching for the leech on that girl.

"It is on the back of her neck, draining her energy as it controls her." Uryu said, turning his gaze to Reiji who stared at his bow curiously, "While you are saving her, I'll take care of the guy with the glasses. Do you accept the terms?" Uryu asked Reiji.

"Hm, seems reasonable enough." Reiji said before teleporting to Uryu, only to find an empty spot where Uryu once stood. He looked around to see Uryu on the roof of a random house, "Good to know."Uryu said before releasing an arrow at Reiji who deflected it with his sword and came after Uryu who blocked Reiji's sword with his Seele Schneider and then the two of them disappeared to continue their battle elsewhere.

Ichigo turned toward the smirking fedora wearing red head who controlled the possessed girl. "Well now Soul Reaper, how are you going to save this girl. If you kill her then you dishonor yourself as a Soul Reaper." Laito said smugly, aggravating Ichigo further.

Ichigo gave Laito one of his most hateful glares, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, figured you should know the name of the man that is going to kill you." he said taking his stance against Laito's reluctant minion. " _Uryu said that the leech was on the back of her neck, how come I can't see it?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the demonic girl, trying to find the leech as the girl's claws extended to dangerous lengths, ready to slice him.

"Hey girl, if you can hear me in there, just know that I'm going to get you out of there." Ichigo said to the possessed girl before she leapt at him and began to slice at him with her claws as Ichigo ducked, dodged and deflected her attacks.

* * *

With Uryu and Reiji, they ended up close to the school standing yards away from each other, staring at the other, looking for any weaknesses they can use against each other in the fight.

"Never thought I would fight a vampire, this is a first for me." Uryu said as the wind blew his hair back.

"You're power makes you different from the humans, fighting something like you will also be a first...if I knew exactly what you are that is." Reiji said as he glared at Uryu.

Uryu's eyes narrowed in response, "My name is Uryu Ishida, I'm a quincy. Now tell me the name of the creature that stands before me, the monster that I'm about to kill."

Reiji frowned sourly but answered, "Reiji Sakamaki of the Sakamaki vampire clan. Be prepared to die by my hands."

Uryu readied his bow, "Ready when you are." as Reiji took his stance with his sword in front of him.

Uryu fired an arrow, only for Reiji to dodge it as he charged at Uryu with the sword in his hand. Uryu fired again, Reiji smirked at his attack and raised his sword to deflect it, "Turn." Uryu commanded his flying arrow as it twisted and dodged away from Reiji's sword, "Now fly." then his arrow shot through Reiji's right shoulder, making him wince as he stumbled and jumped away from Uryu, holding his bleeding shoulder, glaring at the Quincy.

Uryu smirked when he landed a hit on the vampire, "It would seem that I underestimated you, Quincy." Reiji said as his wound begun to heal, "I have to make sure that I won't make that mistake again." Once his wound closed up, he righted himself and took his stance again.

Reiji teleported and appeared above Uryu, but Uryu disappeared and appeared above Reiji with his arrows ready as he released a volley of a thousand arrows on Reiji, raining down on him.

* * *

Back with Ichigo, he was blocking and defending himself against the girl, " _Damn it, why can't I see the leech? What is it that I'm missing here?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as the girl launched herself at him, which he dodged.

" _Wait, 'something I'm missing' of course."_ Ichigo realized as he remembered something.

 **Flashback**

" **Huh, wait, repeat that, you spoke like Hat and Clogs." Ichigo said to Ichiru who sat across from him. The twins were on their bed sitting crosslegged from each other.**

 **A week ago, the twins fought a Hollow that can turn invisible to Soul Reapers through the gas it produces, so the twins had to rely on touch and sound to kill it. Lately, Ichiru has been doing her own experimentations and creating new techniques for battle if they ever run into another Hollow that compromises with other human senses.**

" **What I'm saying is that even though we see things normal humans can't see, there are still other things that we are unable to see." Ichiru explained once more to Ichigo, "You know that Hollow that we fought last week?" she asked.**

 **Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, the one that damaged our eyesight for a while."**

" **Well it got me thinking, what if we run into another enemy** _ **we**_ **cannot see no matter how much we look and we miss something important. So I've been experimenting, and I found that if I focus my spirit energy into my optic nerves, I saw emotions in living beings." Ichiru said excitedly as Camelot purred against her.**

 **Ichigo followed, "So you enhanced your eyesight." he clarified looking at his sister who nodded, "So emotions were the only things you saw?"**

 **Ichiru shook her head, "It wasn't just emotions that I saw. I also saw the Zanpakuto spirits that are still in their sealed form, by the way, Zangetsu and I had quite an interesting conversation while you were sleeping." she said.**

 **Ichigo's eyes widened, "Wait, you talked to old man Zangetsu?" he asked incredulously.**

 **Ichiru giggled at his uncomfortable reaction, "Yep, and he hates being called 'old man,' he's the same age as you." she said smirking at his face.**

 **Ichigo became serious, "Have you told anyone about this?" Something like this might cause a stir if Squad 12 found out.**

 **Ichiru shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned, you and Camelot are the only ones who know." she said petting Camelot.**

 **Ichigo sweatdropped, "Yeah, well Camelot can't even talk."**

 **Ichiru laughed as Camelot meowed at her, "I disagree, you see, it's not just my eyes that I've been experimenting with, I enhanced my other senses and I am able to listen to what Camelot says to me, what ingredients Yuzu is adding to dinner at this very moment and the vibrations of people's activities and where they are through my hands and feet." she said before moving to the wall next to Ichigo and placed her palm against it, closing her eyes, "Orihime is at the home, sitting in front of her brother's shrine, paying her respects." she said before opening her eyes and turning to Ichigo who stared at her in surprise at her new techniques.**

 **End Flashback**

" _See the things your eyes miss."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he got out of his memory and blocked another attack.

Ichigo leapt away from her and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. " _Focus your spirit energy into the optic nerves of your eyes."_ He thought to himself as he sent spirit energy into his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were an electric blue, he focused his vision on the possessed girl and was finally able to see the leech wrapped around the girl's neck.

The leech had a red and black pattern along it's 12 cm long body as it devoured the girl's energy.

Ichigo kept his focus on the leech as he held his sword up and charged at the girl who launched herself at him once more, but this time, Ichigo sped up and leapt over her. While he was leaping over her, he used his left hand and grabbed onto the leech tightly and yanked it off as he flew above her, releasing her from the spell.

Once he landed, he threw the squirming parasite into the air and sliced the creature down the middle, killing it completely as it turned to dust.

Ichigo turned to the gasping and coughing spirit who was just freed from being a vampire's servant. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level, the tip of his hilt aimed at her forehead. The girl looked up and whimpered in fear, "Please...I don't want to go to hell." she said, tearing up.

Ichigo smiled comforting her, "Don't worry, that will not be your resting place, the Soul Society will welcome you with open arms." he said before perform a konso when he tapped her forehead with his hilt, making the girl glow an electric blue with a relieved and peaceful look on her face as she smiled at Ichigo, "Thank you." she said before floating up to the skies to go to the Soul Society.

He turned to Laito who clapped mockingly, "Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki...but you won't be able to save yourself."

"GHUUUGH!" Ichigo doubled over from the pain the fired up in his back from the sword that slashed his back. He looked behind him to see Ayato with his blood covered sword raised and an arrogant, sadistic smirk on his face, "You let your guard down."

A body charged in, flew and kicked Ayato in the side, "Yeah, so did you!" the feminine voice shouted angrily as she used Ayato's body as a skateboard then leapt off to inspect Ichigo's injuries and begins to heal him.

Ichigo grinned despite the pain as he was being healed, "About time...Ichiru."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I needed to put some Ichigo action in there, I've been doing too much Ichiru and Yui moments.**_

 _ **Tell me your thoughts and what you predict**_


	13. Chapter 13

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 13

Ichiru emerged from the trap door and walked into the dining room to see Chad and Kon, who is in Ichigo's body, burst through the door with Yuzu and Karin in each arm and Camelot on his shoulder, "We got a problem!"

"You were attacked and Ichigo is fighting the assailant at this very moment." Ichiru guessed as she grabbed her Soul Reaper badge that hung at her side and slammed the badge into her chest as Yui, Orihime and Rukia came into the room to see Ichiru come out of her body and into her Soul Reaper form.

"Rukia, let's go." Ichiru said as Camelot hopped onto her shoulder while she turned to Chad, "Chad, I need you to stay here, protect them." she ordered and Chad nodded.

"Right." Rukia said before swallowing a soul pill and going into her Soul Reaper form.

Yui knew why she was having that bad feeling, "The Sakamaki brothers are the cause of this, aren't they?" she asked as Kon carried the younger twins into another room to recover.

"It would appear so." Ichiru said.

"I'm going with you." Yui said stepping forward.

"No Yui, I need you to stay here and keep my sisters safe." Ichiru said to Yui, refusing her assistance.

"But it's me that they are after, I'm the reason your sisters got hurt." Yui said, trying to convince her senpai and best friend.

Ichiru placed a hand on her shoulder, "None of this is your fault, if the vampires seek to destroy the last of the what remains of the clan, I need you to be the last line of defence against them." she said before pulling out another Soul Reaper badge that looked just like hers. "I know that this is personal for you, but you have to understand, this isn't about you anymore, this is about all of us. We look out for each other as a family, that is what you are a part of, a family." Ichiru said presenting Yui with the badge.

Yui felt her heart flutter, "Family?" she said as she stared at the badge.

Ichiru nodded, "Yes, and as a part of our family, I ask you to stay here and protect everyone in this house. As personal as this battle is to you, I ask of you to protect those that can't defend themselves, for that is your duty as a Soul Reaper." She said before tapping the badge to Yui's chest, turning her into a Soul Reaper.

Ichiru dropped the badge in Yui's hand, "I'm counting on you, Soul Reaper Komori." she said smiling at Yui.

Yui smiled at her new title, "Just come back, please." she pleaded.

Ichiru patted Yui's head, "Count on it." she smiled before disappearing with Rukia.

Orihime placed a hand on Yui's shoulder, making Yui look beside her, "They will be alright, they'll always come back." Orihime reassured her.

Yui nodded before the two of them made their way to Karin and Yuzu's room to heal them.

* * *

"Rukia, I need you to go help Uryu, he's fighting one of the vampires and another is coming towards him. By the scent, it's probably Reiji & Kanato Sakamaki." Ichiru said as they flew across rooftops.

Rukia nodded, "Right. Be careful." she said before turning in the direction where Uryu's spirit energy is located.

Ichiru continued on her way, "Ichigo, please be alright." she said nearing Ichigo's location.

When she got there, she saw Ayato over a bleeding Ichigo, "You let your guard down." she heard Ayato say, making white hot anger and fury fill her to the core at what he did to her brother. With all the anger filled strength that she could muster, she sped up and charged and flipped in the air and kicked with both feet into Ayato, "Yeah, so did you!" she said angrily as she slid Ayato across the pavement like a skateboard before hopping off and going to her brother, healing his injuries with Kido.

"About time...Ichiru." Ichigo grinned as Ichiru healed him.

Ichiru grinned back, "I couldn't let you have all the fun." she said as she finished healing his injury.

* * *

Uryu's arrows rained down on Reiji, but a wall of flames destroyed his arrows, "What?" Uryu exclaimed, shocked that his arrows were incinerated.

Once the flames died down, Uryu got a good look at how the flame appeared as he landed on the ground facing the vampire to see that the one who summoned the flames was none other than Kanato Sakamaki who smirked mockingly at Uryu.

Uryu took his stance and fired again, but Kanato summoned the flames again, blocking Uryu's view of them before he was kicked in the side and flew into a random car, denting it in the process.

Uryu groaned as he tried to stand up, "Gugh!" he cried in pain as a sword pierced his shoulder. He looked above him to see Reiji was the one who stabbed his shoulder with Kanato who stood not too far behind him with a sadistic grin on his face.

Reiji dug the sword deeper into Uryu's shoulder, making Uryu cry out, "It's over, Quincy." Reiji said as he added more pressure to the blade.

"Wanna bet?!" a voice shouted from the side to see Rukia with her sword drawn and coming at them with a battle cry, as Reiji retched his sword out of Uryu's shoulder and locked swords with Rukia.

"Well now, a Soul Reaper." Reiji said before leaping away from them with Kanato by his side as they landed and stared at the new comer.

Rukia stood in front of Uryu protectively, "Uryu, are you alright?" she asked as Uryu staggered away from the damaged vehicle, "I'm fine." he said as he grasped his bleeding shoulder.

Reiji narrowed his eyes at Rukia, "What name do you go by?" he asked as he took his stance.

Rukia glared at Reiji, "Rukia Kuchiki of the Soul Society." she said as raised her sword.

Uryu took out some bandages and wrapped it around his injured shoulder as he stood to the left of Rukia, "Rukia, how are the others?" he asked as he sent his spirit energy into his wound, to heal it faster.

"Ichiru is with Ichigo, Yui and Orihime are at Kisuke's tending to Karin and Yuzu's injuries." Rukia informed Uryu as she glared at the vampire duo.

"Rukia," she turned to Uryu who said her name, "I'm still fighting the one holding the sword, but the other one can control fire, his flames incinerated my arrows no matter how many I fire at them." Uryu said glaring at the vampires who fought dishonorably.

Rukia nodded, "Very well, leave the pyro to me." she said turning to face Kanato who looked at her intriguely.

Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." she called out her Zanpakuto as she turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel.

The two brothers stared in astonishment at the beauty of her Zanpakuto, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia calls out the first dance while holding her Zanpakuto upside down then makes a slashing motion through the air, creating a circle of ice with Reiji & Kanato in it. The two vampires looked down at the icy ground and jumped away before a pillar of light that extended to the heavens and froze in a tower of ice.

Kanato's eye's widened at the dangerous power that Rukia demonstrated before turning to glare at her for trying to kill him.

Rukia charged at Kanato as he produced a dagger from his sleeve and blocked her icy sword.

Uryu glared openly at Reiji as the wind blew his hair, "That was a dirty trick you pulled." Uryu said.

Reiji smirked sadistically, "I'm a vampire, what do you expect?" he said rhetorically.

Uryu scoffed, "A _real_ fighter should battle his opponent one on one without assistance. What you did just now was disgusting and dishonorable." he said readying his bow.

Reiji scoffed at his speech and glared at Uryu, "Your point being, Quincy?"

Uryu pulled his arrow back, "My point being, is that no man should ever stoop to your level in order to win. That would just be cowardly and disgraceful to their race."

Reiji glared at Uryu for calling him a disgraceful coward, "Spare me your nonsense and die." he charged at Uryu.

* * *

Ichiru looked up to see Rukia's icy pillar her Zanpakuto created, "Rukia has begun her battle," she sniffed the air and listened with her spirit enhanced senses, "she fights Kanato Sakamaki, for he holds power over fire." she paused as she smelled blood, "Uryu was injured, yet he has healed himself, I can feel his anger towards Reiji for almost killing him in a dishonorable manner." she turned off her senses, "Their battle has been evened out, now they fight without any interference...for the moment." Ichiru said as Ichigo stood up and glared at the two redheads for trying to kill him.

"Now ours is evened out." Ichiru said as she turned her stone cold gaze on Ayato and Laito.

Ayato glared at Ichiru as he wiped his face that was bruised up and his clothes were torn and dirty from being used as Ichiru's entrance by being a skateboard. "So you're sensitive to your surroundings." Ayato clarified, still glaring at Ichiru for what she did to him earlier.

Ichiru narrowed her eyes at Ayato, "What of it?" she asked, not really caring if he's pissed.

Ayato then grinned sadistically at the twins, making them tense up, "Well you better hope that you are sensitive enough, because by the end of this battle, you'll die a horrifying and painful death." he said laughing menacingly.

Ichiru placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, "The only thing that is going to happen by the end of this battle..." she grinned, "...is you and your brothers running away with your tails between your legs like last time, if you can recall." she said making fun of him.

Ayato glared and they charged at each other, Ichiru unsheathed her Zanpakuto and locked swords with Ayato, pushing against other.

"Dead bitch." Ayato insulted, glaring at her with their faces close to each other.

"Vampire dropout." Ichiru shot back, grinning as she removed her left hand from her hilt put it in front of Ayato's face before pulling a middle finger back against her thumb and flicks her middle finger at him. The force of the blow carries enough physical force to send the Ayato flying a considerable distance away through a wall.

Ichiru stood there confidently with her hand and sword in front of her, "Like I said, 'Dropout.'" she said before running at Ayato at high speed and drop kicking him as he was getting out of the wall, leaving Ichigo & Laito alone.

Laito sighed in disappointment, "Such a shame, I was looking forward to fighting that little vixen, I would have shown her such a wonderful time." he said as lustful thoughts flew threw his head.

Laito barely dodged the blade that almost sliced him in half as he moved away from Ichigo who looked angrier than usual. Laito felt blood running from the vertical cut Ichigo inflicted on him as he made eye contact with Ichigo, "You will not talk about my sister like that you disgusting freak." Ichigo growled as he leapt at Laito with the vengeance.

* * *

Rukia dodged another one of Kanato's fireballs as she flash stepped away from him with Sode no Shirayuki drawn, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren." she called out the second dance as she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice.

Kanato teleported again to avoid being hit with the ice once more, "You're wasting time, Rukia. You won't last much longer." Kanato said sadistically as he dodged Rukia's attack.

"That's what you think!" Rukia charged at Kanato who clashed swords with her, "You look angry, that angry look doesn't suit your face. How about a terrified expression filled with pain & anguish as you beg me to stop? So please, won't you make that face?" Kanato said, widening his sadistic grin as he moved his face closer to Rukia while their sword are still pushing against each other.

Disgusted, Rukia brought her leg up and kicked Kanato in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Rukia panted, glaring at the mentally disabled blood sucker, "It's gonna take more than that to scare me you fool." she said, getting into her fighting stance.

* * *

Uryu fired more arrows as Reiji dodged each one with ease as he teleported behind Uryu ready to strike, but Uryu blocked his attack with his Seele Schneider, "What do you want with Miss Komori?" Uryu asked as he struggled to push Reiji back with as much strength he could muster.

"That is not your concern." Reiji said pushing Uryu away.

Uryu found his footing then attacked Reiji who parried and deflected his attacks, "It _is_ my concern when my home town is under attack by the likes of you." Uryu growled out before disappearing and reappearing above Reiji with his arrow notched and fired a volley of a thousand arrows down on him.

Before the arrows could reach Reiji, he teleported out of range. However, three arrows pierced his wrist, elbow and shoulder on his right side, making him drop his sword and teleport away from the attack.

Once he was a good distance away, he growled in pain as he stared at the arrows in his arm then turned back to glare at Uryu, "Didn't expect that from a Quincy, did you?" Uryu said stepping on Reiji's sword with so much strength that it shattered into pieces.

* * *

Ichigo ducked as a dart came flying at him, "Looks like I missed, oh well." Laito said as he pulled out more darts and threw them at Ichigo who blocked them with his big sword this time.

They fought all the way near the school as they battled each other with Laito throwing darts that never seem to end and Ichigo slashing at the vampire.

"Are you truly that much of a coward that you can't come at me like a real vampire." Ichigo growled, taunting Laito who continued to smirk smugly as he pulled out more darts and fired them at Ichigo.

"You know, this isn't as fun as I'd hope. We _were_ supposed to capture you." Laito said as Ichigo deflected his darts.

"So that you could have Yui back. Well let me tell you something vampire, as long as there are people that care for Yui, she will always be safe from you." Ichigo said as he readied Zangetsu and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" he swung his blade in Laito's direction. At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward.

Laito's eyes widened as he teleported away from the attack. "You're wasting your time if you think you can take me down, Kurosaki." Laito said as he charged at Ichigo.

* * *

Ayato and Ichiru clashed their swords together again, "You should've surrendered Pancake when you had the chance, and now, your precious family got hurt because you brought her into your life." Ayato said grinning sadistically at the thought of killing the Kurosaki Clan.

Ichiru glared and head-butted Ayato, making him stumble back and clutched his nose in pain, "None of this, was _ever_ Yui's fault, the only one to responsible for causing such pain is _your_ kind. You chose to pursue her for your selfish desires, such arrogance will lead to your downfall." she said as she took her fighting stance against Ayato.

Ayato removed his hand from his nose and grinned, "Just like with your clan." he stated taking his stance as well.

Ichiru glared, "What are you talking about?" she asked angrily.

Ayato continued to grin, "Do you wanna know exactly _why_ they died? They were so arrogant to believe that their holy and spiritual powers could defeat our Father, the Vampire King, in hopes that they would rid the world of his presence and stop the prophecy from _ever_ coming true. Their naivety cost them their life, all for the sake of God that never existed." Ayato laughed as Ichiru's eyes widened.

"What prophecy, what are you talking about?!" Ichiru shouted at Ayato, fearing the answer for some reason.

Ayato laughed, "The reason why your clan existed in the first place, to prevent the Adam and Eve prophecy from ever coming true, to create a new and powerful race of vampires demons & rule this Earth."

Ichiru gasped, "No way." she never before cared about her ancestry, never bothered to learn about their family's origin, but this...this changes everything she ever thought of herself. Many times she and her brother took the burden of holding the world on their shoulders to keep the balance of dead & living world.

Ichiru tightened her grip on her sword as her body and eyes glowed blue spirit energy, "It will not happen, me and all my friends faced countless enemies that wished to destroy these worlds, but we stopped them every time." her spirit energy became more intense than before, making Ayato's eyes widen.

* * *

Rukia gasped as she felt Ichiru's spiritual pressure shoot through the roof, "Ichiru." she looked in the direction that Ichiru was in.

* * *

Uryu's eyes widened as he looked in Ichiru's direction, "Ichiru."

* * *

Ichigo dodged more darts, "Ichiru." he turned his head in the direction his sister was in.

* * *

Orihime gasped as she continued to heal Karin & Yuzu, "Ichiru."

* * *

Chad sat on the roof, guarding the shop as he felt Ichiru's spirit energy, "Ichiru."

* * *

Yui gasped in shock at Ichiru's spiritual pressure spike, "Ichiru." she stood up & looked at the front of the store.

* * *

Ichiru held her sword in front of her, "I don't know how me and my family are still alive, but that doesn't matter right now, 'cause I'm still here. My clan may have died to protect this world, but their purpose has passed on to me and my friends and we will _never_ let you & your kind take over this world." she declared as she crushed the ground with her spirit energy.

Ichiru turned her sword and held it horizontally and place her left hand on the smooth blade, "Shine your light, vanquish this evil..." her blade glowed a golden yellow as it shifted and extended its shape to form a spear as she twirled it until the blade was pointing towards the sky, "Sukai no Akaru-sa!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Go to my profile & click on Ichiru's Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Send me a feedback and tell me what you think of Ichiru's Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **BTW, her Zanpakuto means 'Sky's Brightness'**_


	14. Chapter 14

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 14

Ichiru held her glowing Sukai no Akaru-sa diagonally as she glared at Ayato through the ring of the spear.

Ayato's eyes widened at the power and beauty of Ichiru's Zanpakuto, "You better hope you can dodge this." That was the only warning he got before she charged with a new speed that made her look like a blur as she brought down her spear on Ayato, but he blocked it. However, it was a trap, the inside of the ring began to shine then burst into light, blinding Ayato, making him close his eyes from the brightness.

While Ayato was temporarily blinded, Ichiru removed the spear from Ayato's sword, raised her right leg & kicked the sword out of Ayato's hand and into the air. While the sword was in the air, Ichiru spun and slashed Ayato across the chest then kicked him into a fence several feet away before she twirled the spear around her body and shattered Ayato's sword as it came back down.

Ayato recovered his eyesight and panted against the fence and realized that he no longer has his sword and was bleeding from his chest. He looked up and saw that his sword was shattered to pieces at Ichiru's feet as she walked over them and towards Ayato with her spear handle against her back and the blade pointed diagonally at the ground. She gripped her spear as it began to glow and shine again before she spun 180 degrees as she twirled her Zanpakuto & sent a crescent shaped golden spirit energy at Ayato.

Ayato tried to teleport, but couldn't as the blast of light came at him, the blast of light shot him through the fence and into school grounds that looked to be the gym field as he skidded across the field and into the wall of the school.

* * *

Reiji pulled the last arrow out of his arm, wincing in pain, "My healing ability has been compromised by the powers of a Quincy." Reiji growled to himself as he glared from his arm to the boy responsible for his pain.

Uryu smirked as he fired another arrow at Reiji, who barely dodged the speeding projectile, cutting his cheek in the process before teleporting farther away from the Quincy, "Almost time."

* * *

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Rukia shouted pointing her middle and index finger at Kanato who tried to get up from the ground, but her attack shot through her shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain as he clutched his shoulder in agony while glaring at Rukia who appeared in front of his fallen form & pointed Sode no Shirayuki at him.

"It's over, Kanato Sakamaki." Rukia declared.

Kanato grinned manically, "That's what you think, but it's almost time." he laughed insanely.

* * *

Ichigo shot another Getsuga at Laito who seemed to tired out from the attacks that seem to drain him as he continued to dodge Ichigo's attacks since he ran out of darts to throw at the Soul Reaper.

The were on the roof of the school now, and Laito was just about ready to collapse due to the wound Ichigo inflicted on him along the way up here.

Laito panted, holding his bleeding side as he glared at Ichigo, "This ends now." Ichigo said as he held Zangetsu in front of him.

Laito smiled smugly, "Oh really, sorry to disappoint you, but you're out of time."

* * *

Ichiru stood over Ayato's immobile form that slumped against the wall, "I told you before, Ayato Sakamaki, that this will end." Ichiru said as she raised Sukai no Akaru-sa over Ayato's heart.

Ayato grinned, "Is that what you believe?" he laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but your days are done."

Multiple gargantas opened up around the sky above the school. Ichiru looked up with wide eyes as she saw Subaru and Shu lead the Menos and Hollows out of the portals.

Realization hit her as she pieced everything together, "Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu." she said when she felt her friends' spirit energies close by. They were all brought to one location for execution, that was the Sakamakis' plan all along.

Ayato smirked at Ichiru's despair as more Hollows filled the area, "If we can't trade your brother for Yui, we destroy the very people that fight to keep her from us." he grinned as a Hollow came charging at Ichiru. She flash stepped away from the Hollow then drove her spear into it's back as she dropped on it.

The Hollow dissolved as Ayato disappeared and appeared along with Laito kneeling on the shoulder of a bigger Hollow next to Subaru & Shu, "'Bout time you got here." Ayato said to his two brothers.

Subaru smirked, his arms crossed as he looked down to see Ichiru fight with spirit & determination as she struck down any Hollow that came within range, "Came just in time to see your ass handed to you by a girl." Subaru said chuckling at Ayato's misfortune.

Ayato glared, "Shut up."

Ichiru ignored their banter as she spearheaded another Hollow before flying up in the air and towards the roof, slicing away at the Hollows that crossed her path as she saw her brother's Getsuga blast a wave of Hollows, Rukia's Tsukishiro shoot into the sky and Uryu's volley of a thousand arrows fire at the Hollows in his area.

"Damn it, this was all a trap." Ichiru said as she made it to the roof to see Ichigo release another Getsuga, "Ichigo!" she exclaimed as she appeared, back-to-back with her brother as they fought off the Hollows.

Ichigo cut another Hollow in half, "How could this have happened?"

Ichiru shot a blast at a Hollow, killing it, "I don't know, the last two Sakamakis must've had some sort of Hollow bait with them as a lure to bring them into one spot." she said as she held off a Hollow, "Since they couldn't capture you, they resorted to plan B, killing us off." Ichiru sliced through another Hollow.

"We have to get to the others, I can feel them close by." Ichigo said sensing Rukia and Uryu close by, holding their own.

Ichiru sent a blast of spirit energy at another group of Hollows then was in a deadlock with one of them, "I know..." she grunted pushing against the Hollow, "...which is why..." she was finally able to overpower the Hollow, she twirled Sukai no Akaru-sa to power it up with spirit energy as she began to turn, "...I need you to DUCK!" she shouted as she swung her spear with a cry, "Bunkatsu no Hinode!" she bellowed, making her blast of sunlight more powerful than ever.

Ichigo barely had time as he turned to see his sister's blast coming his way to vanquish the Hollows he's fighting, sputtering in panic as he faced Ichiru's attack, he bent backwards and went into a crab position just as the rays sinjed the tip of his bangs.

The Hollows were incinerated, creating a path for the twins. Ichiru panted lightly, then realized her brother's flexible position. She settled her spear on her shoulder and jogged to Ichigo's form and bent to look at Ichigo's unamused and panicked face, "I said 'duck,' not 'crab.'" she said snickering at her joke as her brother glared, "I should've taken gymnastics with you." he grumbled.

Ichiru giggled in response & decided to 'straighten' her brother out by crawling underneath his arching back and pushed with her back on the ground, her head pointing at Ichigo's head as she used her soft feet to push against Ichigo's upper back, the upper part of Ichigo's body straightening with his spinal column as he was stood up on his feet.

Ichiru got to her feet as Ichigo massaged his back, "Ichigo, we're wasting time, let's go." she said grabbing the back of his shirt then flash stepped to Rukia's & Uryu's location.

* * *

Rukia shot another of her Hakuren at the Hollows coming at her, but she didn't see the ones coming at her from behind until Uryu arrows destroyed them, "Rukia!" Uryu sprinted over to where Rukia is as she panted.

Kanato & Reiji were on top of a Menos looking down on them, Kanato laughed manically at how hard the Soul Reaper & Quincy try to stay alive.

The rest of their brothers arrived, "You're late." Reiji deadpanned not looking at the oldest & youngest of their family.

"Che, next time, you lead them here, see if that was easy." Subaru growled to Reiji who ignored him.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Bunkatsu no Hinode!"

Two blasts came at the Menos the brothers were on, having no choice they teleported to another Menos as they watched the combined powers obliterate the creature the brothers were on a minute ago.

They looked down to see the Kurosaki Twins appearing beside their friends, "Hmph, you're more stubborn than I expected from the Kurosaki Clan." Reiji said as he & his brothers called upon more Hollows.

Ichiru glared hatefully at Reiji, Yui told her what each of the Sakamakis would do to her whenever they were torturing her, out of all the vampires of the Sakamaki Clan, she saw Reiji as the most sadistic bastard that ever lived.

Ichiru stepped forward and took her stance, pointing Sukai no Akaru-sa at the vampires, "I don't know what it is you and your kind intend to do with Yui, prophecy or otherwise, but...in the name of my friend, the past brides you sacrificed in your sick game, and my ancestors, I have made it my duty to honor each of their souls and to put them to rest by seeing you dead!" she declared planting the bottom of her spear into the ground, the blade pointing toward the sky, her left hand gripping the staff and her right hand in front of the middle of her chest with her thumb, index & middle finger out pointing up.

Reishi quickly floated towards the bottom of her spear, making the ring within the spear glow with sunlight. When she felt that the spear has been charged up, she retched the spear out of the ground and twirled it around, getting the momentum of her power flowing.

Ayato can see where this was going, "Attack now!" he commanded the Menos & Hollows who readied their ceros, aiming at Ichiru who began to glow a golden light as she continued to twirl her Zanpakuto around her body with ease.

She slammed her spear into the ground once again, "Sen Raionzu no Danmaku!" she yelled into the sky as a thousand streams of light shot out of the blade and into the sky, morphing into lionesses & growling as they charged and blasted through the hollows & ceros that came in contact with them.

The Sakamakis could only watch in amazement and fear as the lions flew past them. Ayato shielded his eyes from how bright her power is, he grunted as the light burned the skin of his palms, "This power, it's-" he was cut off as the Menos they were on was destroyed, having no choice but to fall, thankfully their reflexes kicked in & they landed on their feet as they watched every Hollow disintegrate from Ichiru's power.

When the last Hollow was killed, Ichiru's spear slowly stopped glowing. She pulled the spear from the ground again and pointed it at them in warning as her brother and friends, who stood by and watched in amazement while Ichiru demonstrated the extent of her Shikai, came to stand beside her with their weapons drawn and pointing at the exhausted vampires.

Each vampire glared at them but mostly at Ichiru, "No doubt about it, she's Dawn's heir." Reiji said as he recovered from Ichiru's power. He stood up to his full height, "You are strong, Ichiru Kurosaki...your clan would have been honored to have been part of the vampire world had the creator of your clan not chosen the Soul Reaper." He narrowed his eyes at Ichiru.

Ichiru glared & raised her spear higher, "Honored? Ha! We'd have been cursed to the darkest pits of hell had we been brought up to be raised hurting people." she said, hating the Sakamaki bastard for suggesting such.

Reiji scoffed, "Doesn't matter, sooner or later, we _will_ kill you to stop _your_ prophecy." he said turning around, along with his brothers as they disappeared into the night.

"Hold it!" Ichigo shouted stepping forward, but they were already gone.

"Let it go for now, Ichigo." Ichiru said as she lowered her weapon and leaned against it.

Ichigo turned to his sister, "How can you say that? They'll attack other people if we let them go!" Ichigo said, but then he saw how pale his sister was becoming.

Ichiru took shuddering breaths as she lowered her head, "I'm aware of that, but-" she collapsed on her knees, still leaning against her Zanpakuto for support to keep her upright, "-I'm just so tired right now." she closed her eyes to summon her strength.

"Ichiru!" Ichigo dropped to his sister's side, and held her by the shoulders & had her lean against him for support when she lost her grip on Sukai no Akaru-sa as it clattered to the ground.

Ichiru panted as she rested against her brother, "That new power you did...I've never seen you do it before." Ichigo said as Ichiru opened her tired eyes & smiled at him, "I haven't done it before now." she winced as her body began to ache, "Ichigo, our clan died trying to save this world."

Ichigo's & the other's eyes widened at her statement. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as Ichiru continued to wince, "Our clan...was trying to stop the prophecy of Adam & Eve from coming true...if the prophecy comes true...all the humans in this world will perish." she panted out as the power she demonstrated began to take it's toll.

Uryu's eyes widened in realization, "Ichigo, I know what she's talking about, the Quincies have a history with the clan, my Father told me of their origin, he knows of the vampire world & the prophecy in detail." he said urgently.

Rukia stared in shock at this new revelation, "Are you saying that-" "-he was a vampire hunter?" Ichigo finished for Rukia as he looked at Uryu, shell shocked that their families are connected to each other.

Ichiru smiled at Uryu, "Maybe he can tell us how we are still here...but for now, can I go to sleep?" she said sleepily as she couldn't keep the weight of her eyelids opened for much longer.

Ichigo smiled warmly at his twin, "Yeah, you can, when you wake up, we'll finally know the _real_ truth." That was all Ichiru heard before the dark oblivion of sleep took her.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay, that was pretty epic, the three part chapter of their battle is over.**_

 ** _Bunkatsu no Hinode-Division of Sunrise or Splitting Sunrise_**

 ** _Sen Raionzu no Danmaku-Barrage of a Thousand Lions_**

 ** _Now then, the plot of the Kurosaki Clan history has thickened, who is Dawn?_**

 ** _PS: I added the image of Ichiru Kurosaki to my profile so you get the idea on what she looked like._**


	15. Chapter 15

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 15

Yui stood in the doorway staring at the shop area entrance, waiting for Ichiru, Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu. She looked up at the Kido barrier that surrounded the shop, thinking about Ichiru as she thought about the spike of spirit energy that she felt earlier. . Even though Yui was given the task to protect the younger twins of the Kurosaki family, she still worried that something happened to the others during their fights against the Sakamakis.

Yui clasped the spirit orb pendant, "Ichiru." she said as she thought of her friend.

"They'll be alright."

Yui turned and saw Urahara walking to stand beside her at the doorway and leaned against the frame, "It will take more than a couple of vampires to kill them, especially Ichiru." he said staring at the entrance.

Yui breathed out & looked down, "I know that Ichiru is strong, and that she can hold her own in a fight...but...I can't help worrying for her." she looked up at the entrance, "She's the first person that has ever shown me kindness, call me selfish if you want, but I want to stay by her side more than ever. I want to train and learn everything from her and to become strong enough so that _I_ can protect her and to fight by her side against the Sakamakis." she paused, tightening her grip on her pendant, "I know I shouldn't doubt her powers, yet I'm afraid that the Sakamakis would take away the only light that I have in this cruel world." she said as she thought of what Ayato said to her the day before Ichiru brought her here.

A hand landed gently on her shoulder, she turned and saw Urahara give her a reassuring smile, "It isn't selfish for you to want to be by her side, it shows that you care about her more than anything in this world," he looked up at the sky, "no matter how many enemies she has fought, she becomes stronger each time, she's still learning more about herself, the more people she wants to protect, the more stronger her resolve becomes in order to become powerful enough to keep them safe." He turns back to Yui, "It is that quality that makes her better than the vampires in this world, while they waste their eternal empty lives wreaking havoc on those that can't protect themselves, Ichiru, along with everyone in our group, strive to fight for what's right for as long as they breath in this world." He removed his hand from her shoulder and ruffled her hair, "Even _if_ she dies, which is pretty hard considering how stubborn she and her brother are," this caused Yui to laugh, "she will never truly leave you, because she's passing her willpower and teachings to you, she'll fight through you." He removed his hand from Yui's ruffled hair as she tried to smooth it out, " _That_ is what makes her immortal, not through her body, but through her friends." Urahara finished.

Yui stared at Urahara in astonishment at the way he praised Ichiru and how much he respects her. This made her think that Ichiru is very lucky to have friends who want to protect her and she with them. Yui knew that Ichiru is one of the strongest people she has come to know, but listening to what Urahara said about her, not only was she strong, she's the most noble person she has ever had the honor of meeting.

She heard panting as she looked at the entrance to see Ichigo carrying Ichiru with Uryu & Rukia trailing behind him as he ran towards the shop in haste.

Yui's eyes widened, "What happened?" she asked when she saw Ichiru's unconscious state in Ichigo's arms.

"We'll explain later, where's Orihime?" Ichigo said as he stepped into the shop and made his way to the back as Yui, Rukia and Uryu followed while Urahara closed the door behind them.

Yui rushed ahead, "She's this way." she said as she jogged to the room Orihime and the sisters were in and opened the door to see the younger Kurosaki twins still sleeping and Orihime sitting on her knees and heels, watching over them.

Ichigo walked into the room and around his younger sisters and laid his twin down on the futon that Orihime quickly set up. Once Ichiru was covered, Orihime began to heal her, "Ichigo, what happened out there?" she asked as the others sat down around the sisters to rest.

Ichigo sighed, "Me and my sisters were attacked by a soul that the Sakamakis were controlling, they were hoping to take me hostage to trade in for Yui. However seeing as how that didn't work, we began fighting then Uryu appeared and started to fight the four eyed vampire bastard. I fought the soul that was being controlled, I found the leech that Uryu saw and killed it, the soul was no longer being controlled by the fedora wearing vampire. But some jackass attacked me while I wasn't looking and became a living skateboard for Ichiru." This caused everyone to laugh as they pictured Ichiru doing such a thing, "Anyway, Ichiru began to fight Vampire Dropout, that is what she called him, and I started to fight fedora jerk. All of our fights ended up at the school, they set up a trap, they drew the Hollows to one area to kill us off since they couldn't take me hostage." Ichigo smirked with pride as he looked down at his twin, "Ichiru destroyed the Hollows and drove the Sakamakis running with a new technique that she never did before." He finished looking up at Urahara who put a hand under his chin deep in thought.

"Can you describe what the move looked like?" Urahara asked looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, "At first, beams of sunlight shot out of Ichiru's spear, then the beams turned into lions and was destroying any Hollow and Cero they came in contact with." He explained, the memory of her attack still fresh in his mind.

Urahara placed a hand under his chin as he looked down at Ichiru, "This is a new development, she's becoming stronger as we speak."

"Yes, but there's more." Ichigo said urgently, "Before the Sakamakis left, they something about her being Dawn's heir and will stop her prophecy from coming true."

"What are you talking about, who's Dawn?" Yui asked, worried about Ichiru.

Ichigo sighed, "We're not sure," he turned to Uryu, "but Uryu's Father knows more about the Kurosaki Clan and the vampire world, so maybe he'll be able to tell us our origin" Ichigo explained.

Yui looked at Uryu in shock, "Your Father knows of their existence?"

Uryu nodded, "Yes, among other things, but it's best we go to him once Ichiru is awake." he said looking down at the Ichiru, who remains unaware of the waking world.

Yui looked down at her friend, worried for her well being, "How long will she be asleep?" she asked.

Urahara tipped his hat back a little, "Probably a couple of days, a week at most. So Yoruichi will take care of your agility, I will oversee your swordsmanship and Tessai will help you with kido." He explained looking at Yui, "It's best that we get some sleep, you can all stay for the night, we had a long one."

Yui sighed sadly, "Very well then." and with that everyone strode off into separate rooms for the night, each of them bidding the other good night.

Ichigo and Yui were the only ones who remained with Ichiru, Karin and Yuzu, they sat in silence for a few moments before Ichigo said, "Karin and Yuzu won't remember what happened tonight."

Yui looked up at Ichigo, "What?"

Ichigo explained, "Knowing Urahara, he used memory replacement while we were fighting, and they won't have to worry about any nightmares about what happened."

Yui sighed in relief, "That's good, they don't deserve to experience such terror." she said as she looked back down at the three sisters.

Ichigo nodded, "You should get some rest." he said looking at Yui directly.

Yui shook her head, "I'm fine."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "No, you're not."

Yui looked up at Ichigo's disapproving brother glare, "It's my fault that your sisters are like this, the Sakamakis were after me."

"That was _never_ your fault, despite what you may think, you are not to blame. Those bastards chose to attack us and try to take one of us as hostages because they were too much of cowards to get you themselves." Ichigo said looking Yui straight in the eye. "I don't know what they want with you, or how you fit in their prophecy, but we faced just as dangerous enemies that wanted power and dominance to know when to step up and fight. If they think that they can come to our town and terrorize people, then they better damn well be prepared to go to war." He said grinning, making Yui laugh despite herself.

Ichigo smirked the same way Ichiru does when wanting to give motivation, "The Sakamakis don't know what they're dealing with, especially when they see just how strong you can become when you have something to protect. If they think they can take you without your say, then they have another thing coming."

Yui smiled at Ichigo, she got the message, she is going to become stronger than the vampires combined, and she will not be alone when that happens. As strong as the vampires are, Yui will never stand alone.

"If you can't go to bed for your sake, can you do it for Ichiru?" Ichigo asked.

Yui looked down at Ichiru's peaceful face then sighed relenting, "For her." she said before quietly getting up and leaving the room, but before she stepped out, she turned her head and said, "Thank you for bringing Ichiru back."

Ichigo nodded, "You're welcome."

Yui smiled before sliding the door open and closing it behind her, "Good night."

* * *

 _ **AN: Major writer's block has been weighing me down, but I needed to get this off my chest before school starts tomorrow. This will be my final year there, so I'm happy.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed Yui's moments with Urahara and Ichigo, I wanted her to feel connected to them emotionally.**_

 _ **Leave me a comment and review, 'til next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 16

 _ **Tuesday-Hoho/Agility**_

Yui stumbled as she chased after Yoruichi, trying to capture the blue flag that is around the flash master's waist. She panted as she came to a stop, her hands resting on her knees, "How is this supposed to help me, Master Yoruichi?" she panted out, feeling light headed as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Yoruichi stood a few feet away from Yui with her hands on her hips, "This is to help you in your speed and agility so that you can become more nimble in battle. Strength is one thing, but speed is another, you need to be light and fast on your feet in dangerous situations if you want to win in battle." Yoruichi said as Yui caught her breath and stood upright.

"Is that all?" Yui breathed out.

Yoruichi nodded, "Yes, you can't rely on strength, sword and kido alone, remember; speed is what can help you outrun a hollow, or in your case, a vampire."

Yui breathed in and out, getting ready to chase Yoruichi, "Then let's continue."

And so, Yoruichi and Yui continued their training until Yui built up enough speed to the point where she was able to touch the flag but was unable to grasp it.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday-Zanjutsu/Swordsmanship**_

Yui held her katana in front of her as she got into her battle stance while Urahara stood across from her with his Zanpakuto in his hand.

Urahara began to teach Yui the concept of Zanjutsu, "Now Yui, Zanjutsu is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō, otherwise known as sword fighting, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. Without this technique, you'll be a sitting duck and the enemy will get the better of you." He finished before going into his battle stance.

Yui began to feel adrenaline pumping through her veins, "I understand Master Urahara." She said feeling confident in herself as she prepared to go up against Urahara.

Urahara smiled beneath his hat, "Well then, come at me."

Yui nodded before charging at Urahara with sword in hand.

* * *

 _ **Thursday-Kido/Spirit way**_

"Hado #31, Shakkaho!" Yui shouted as she shot her kido spell at one of the many targets that Tessai set up for her. Her attack only hit the corner of one target, not yet hitting the bulls eye.

Smoke streamed from her outstretched palm as she panted from using her energy again.

Tessai stood behind her at a distance, "Don't just focus on your energy, your main objective is the target." he instructed.

Yui lowered her hand and turned to Tessai, "I understand that, but what if I lose concentration in the amount of energy I use and blow up on the spot when I only focus on one thing?" she asked.

"Let your spirit energy guide you, you have to let it flow through you in battle. Otherwise, it will be for nothing." Tessai said before walking over to her side and positioned her arm in front of her with her palm facing her targets. "You must trust yourself to let your spirit energy guide you in your fights." Tessai said before stepping away to observe.

Yui nodded before eyeing her target, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she brought her outstretched hand to her face with her index and middle fingers sticking out before she began the incantation, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33, Sōkatsui!" she shouted as blue flames discharge from the palm of her hand and destroyed one of the targets.

Yui smiled brightly and let out a joyous laugh as she stared at the obliterated target across from her.

Tessai smirked and chuckled at Yui's progress, "Very good. Now, once again." he instructed.

Yui nodded at Tessai, "Right." she said before continuing her training.

* * *

Yui sighed, feeling refreshed from today's training session in kido as she dried herself with the towel.

It's been three days since Ichiru fell into a coma, yet Ichiru's health remains intact. Yui, being the ever loyal friend to the Kurosaki girl, would often see to Ichiru's unconscious form before leaving for school, when she comes home from school, before/after training and before going to bed, telling Ichiru all about her day to hopefully coax her senpai to awaken from sleep.

Yui frowned as she thought of Ichiru's unconscious state as she got dressed. Yui's desire to become stronger in order to protect her friend has pushed her in training to the point where she nearly collapsed a few times because of her determination and dedication to becoming a strong soul reaper.

Her progression in Hoho, Zanjutsu & Kido is becoming a success, she was at the level of a seated officer. At least that was what her teachers said when they were training her.

As Yui walked to the dining room, she heard Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and Rukia talking. She opened the door to see all four of them at the table, "Rukia, I didn't know you were coming today." Yui said, surprised to see the noblewoman at the table.

Rukia smiled, "Sorry, should've called, but I just came back from the Department of Research & Development to get you this." she pulled out a toy dispenser that said Soul Candy and had a duck's head on it and tossed it to Yui who caught it on reflex and stared at the object in curiosity before looking at Rukia in question.

Rukia explained what the object is, "That is Gikon, Gikons are artificial are souls, designed by Shinigami scientists, which separate a Soul Reaper's spirit from a Gigai, your body, should they be inhabiting one, or evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary." She pointed at the object in Yui's hand, "The one that you have is called Yuki, she's the second most popular Gikon in the Soul Society, so whenever you are in danger and have need of your powers as a Soul Reaper, swallow the pill and your spirit is free from your body so that you can go into battle."

Yui could only blink as she processed this new piece of information then looked down at the Gikon in her hand. "So tomorrow, when you are about to battle one of your teachers, it is important that you use this to transform into a Soul Reaper and let your Gikon get to know her Gigai that she will inhabit in the time where you are fighting, so keep her with you at all times." Rukia instructed.

Yui nodded before putting her Gikon in her pocket, "Yes I understand, thank you Rukia."

Rukia smiled before Ururu came in and announced that dinner is ready.

* * *

Yui packed her bag after the final school bell rang, signalling the end until Monday. She smiled as she threw the bag over her shoulder & made her way out of the classroom. Rukia didn't come to school today, probably waiting at Urahara's or was out there fighting Hollows with Ichigo, Orihime was called in sick, and Uryu was at the hospital where his Father works.

She walked out to see Chad standing outside, he turned to her and said, "Ready to go?"

Yui smiled, "Yes, I'm ready." she said as she walked beside Chad as he led them out of the school. As they turned the corner, they stopped when a boy that looked to be around seventeen with bright blonde hair that covered his right eye stood in their way. He wore a smile as he stared at Yui for a long time.

Yui didn't like the way this boy was staring at her, it reminded her about how the Sakamakis would give her that look before torturing her.

Then the boy spoke, "It's good to finally meet you, M-Neko."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry it took me so long, had a major writer's block.**_

 _ **Guess who was at the end.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 17

The blonde boy stood in front of Chad and Yui, giving a friendly smile that looked fake & hid his sinister intentions.

Yui took a step back beside Chad who stood protectively in front of her, ' _This boy's spirit energy… it's similar to the Sakamakis, yet somewhat different, as though it was once human.'_ Yui thought to herself as she stared at the boy with distrust.

Chad decided to be civil with this boy, "Do you need something?" he asked politely.

The boy continued to smile, "Me and my brothers only wish to talk to M-Neko over there." he said, referring to Yui.

"Brothers?" Yui asked, 'til suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, "We finally...found you...Eve...your scent is different...from humans." a voice said very close to her ear.

Hakuda kicking in, she elbowed the assailant that was behind her in the ribs, earning an 'oomph' as she turned around to see a boy with violet eyes, greenish-grey hair, a red hat, some scars on his face & bandages on his arms as he clutched the spot where she elbowed him.

Yui stood back to back with Chad who took a defensive stance against the blonde boy who stared at them in amusement.

Yui stared at the boy she elbowed as he righted himself and stared at Yui with tired yet pitiful eyes, "Do you...enjoy pain?" he then smiled, causing Yui to tense up as she sensed two more energies close by, "I know you two are close by, so come out." she ordered with authority to mask her fear.

"Tsk, what a killjoy." an older looking boy with light brown hair in a bun appeared seemingly out of nowhere, leaning against the wall to blondie boy's right.

"It doesn't matter, Eve is coming with us." another boy, who looks to be the eldest, & the ringleader of the four, leaned against the window beside the bandaged boy.

Yui took her battle stance, "Are you with the Sakamakis, if you think you are taking me back to them, then you are mistaken." she said glaring at the two in front of her.

The eldest one glared at Yui, "Don't compare us to those bastards. Unlike them, we have self-control."

"I highly doubt that. Now tell me, who are you." Yui demanded, not wanting to deal with vampires.

The ringleader narrowed his eyes at her for disrespect yet answered, "I'm Ruki Mukami."

The brown bun headed dude scoffed, "Yuma Mukami."

Blondie smirked, "Kou Mukami."

Bandaged boy stared at Yui, "Azusa Mukami."

The boy called Ruki stepped forward, "You are coming with us, Eve." he stated, as though he expected her to follow.

' _This Ruki is similar to Ayato and Reiji that it's almost frightening, no way will I ever go with them.'_ Yui thought to herself as she got ready for a fight only to feel Chad's hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. He didn't say anything, only averting his eyes from hers to the window.

Getting the message, she grinned, letting him know that she understands. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Chad scooped her up with his left arm & activated his **Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant)** & charged through the window with it as he jumped out of the building with Yui in his left arm. Gotta give Yui credit for not screaming this time.

When they landed, Chad sprinted to the school entrance at top speed, "You know, I think I'm getting used to jumping off buildings now." Yui said hysterically as she rode Chad's left shoulder.

Chad merely nodded & said, "It's broad daylight, I thought vampires don't come out after dark."

That struck a chord with Yui, "You're right, I don't understand it myself, but I'm going off on a limb here and saying that they used to be human." she said as Chad turned another corner but stopped abruptly when he saw Kou and Yuma standing in their way.

"Right you are, M-Neko." Kou smirked, winking at Yui for figuring them out.

"Tsk, what do you know, humans _can_ be smart." Yuma mocked.

"Well you used to be human, so you should know." Chad stated calmly, not insulting them.

Apparently that statement didn't sit well with Yuma, seeing how he punched the wall beside him, creating a crater, "What is that supposed to mean, are you trying to make me mad?" he growled as he glared at the giant.

Chad, being the ever calm behemoth, replied, "It was just an observation."

"Chad behind you." Yui warned as Ruki and Azusa appeared behind them.

With expressionless eyes, Ruki stepped closer, "Livestock shouldn't run from their Masters, Eve. Like I said, you're coming with us." he said menacingly, glaring at Yui.

Yui, not wanting to give up without a fight, & to prove to herself that she is not weak, dug into her pocket to take out her Gikon as she whispered to Chad, "I need you to toss me in the air."

Chad nodded in response and with grace & carefulness, moved his hands under her feet as she crouched & was quickly launched in the air. As she flew through the air thirty feet above the shocked Mukamis, she popped a soul pill into her mouth. Putting her Hoho training to good use, she did a backflip in the air as her soul was pushed out. Her Gikon, Yuki looked around confused until her eyes landed on Yui as they floated for a brief moment before Yui held Yuki's shoulder, "I need you to get to the Urahara shop, warn the others immediately." Still gripping the her body's shoulder, she swung her around, "Now go!" and with that, she launched her body in the direction of the Urahara Shop like a rocket.

As Yui fell down to the ground in her Soul Reaper form, she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. Once she landed, she was back to back with Chad once more with his arm fired up as she held her Zanpakuto in front of her, facing Ruki and Azusa.

Ruki smirked at her display of courage, "Hard to believe that the blood of Eve is carried by such a mediocre woman." He subtly insulted as he pulled a sword from his sleeve.

Yui took her stance to begin her battle with this group of vampires, "Let's go." she said as both she & Chad launched themselves at their opponents.

* * *

 _ **Glad I got that out of my system, just saw DL season 2 episode 2 on YouTube and it gave me a jump start for my imagination. Sorry I kept you waiting.**_

 _ **P.S. The reason why I write three stories for each crossover is so that I can get more reviews for my stories.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Diabolik Lovers: The Soul of a Protector 18

 **Ichiru groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself in a grassy field. She moved her body into a sitting position, placing a hand on her head when she felt dizzy. Looking around, she saw no one in sight as the grass moved with the breeze.**

" **Great, I'm dreaming. When the hell am I allowed to wake up?" Ichiru complained as she stood up slowly. Ichiru closed her eyes and concentrated, willing herself to wake up. But when she opened her eyes, she was still in the grassy field.**

" **Damnit, I have to wake up already, Yui needs me right now." Ichiru said as she tried to wake herself up again, but got the same results.**

 **Ichiru growled to herself, "Dammit."**

" _ **Dawn."**_

 **Ichiru looked around when she heard a strong and gentle voice echo across the field, but found no one. She slapped her forehead, "Of course you idiot, this is a dream." she scolded herself.**

" _ **Dawn."**_ **the voice came from behind Ichiru, making her turn around to come face-to-face with… "Yui?" Ichiru said outloud in confusion when she took in the sight of this woman,** ' _ **No, it couldn't be.'**_ **she thought to herself as she noticed the subtle difference in this woman whose hair was longer, was a bit taller and had more of a chest under the white dress.**

' _ **This woman's not Yui, yet she seems familiar somehow.'**_ **Ichiru thought to herself as this woman walked up to Ichiru 'til she was directly in front of her.**

 **Ichiru looked into the same sherbert eyes that Yui had, yet these eyes held grief and unbound sadness that exceeds even Yui's. Before she could react, the Yui-look-alike wrapped her arms around Ichiru and held her as though she would disappear.**

" _ **Dawn, please don't leave me."**_ **she whispered into Ichiru's ear sorrowfully as tear streamed down her cheek.**

 **Ichiru's eyes widened,** ' _ **This woman...thinks I'm Dawn? Wait, who's Dawn, what's going on here?'**_ **Ichiru thoughts raged, and before she realized what she was doing, she returned the embrace and leaned into the woman's hold.**

" **E-Eve." was all Ichiru uttered out, not sure where the name came from as she closed her eyes, feeling content with being held like this.**

Ichiru's eyes shot open, her stare coming in direct contact with a familiar ceiling. She struggled to get up, but her body felt heavy. So with a great amount of effort, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, clenching her teeth at the lack of blood flow her movements revealed.

Once she was in the upright position, she rested her head in her hand but then remembered that dream. Pulling her hand away from her head, she stared at her hand, ' _That woman, why did I call her Eve? Better yet, why did she call me Dawn?'_ she thought to herself when she heard the shoji doors slide open to reveal little Ururu who squeaked at the sight of Ichiru before leaving to inform Urahara.

Not a moment later, Urahara appeared in the doorway with his ever casual laid back demeanor, "Well now, welcome back to the living." he said smiling as he sat down on his knees beside her.

"How long have I been out of commision?" Ichiru asked, ignoring Urahara's comment.

"About three days." Urahara answered before giving Ichiru the update on what's been going on this past week and Yui's progress.

Ichiru nodded when Urahara finished before looking down at her lap, "The Sakamakis are persistent bastards; going so far as to turn a civilian into a familiar." she said, feeling guilty for not stopping them in time.

Urahara nodded in agreement, "Yes, but they've been keeping quiet for the past week. They're biding their time again." he said, making Ichiru glare at her lap.

"Damn cowards, never can go down in a fight like a half-decent fighter." She commented vengefully as she remembered what happened with the Sakamakis before she passed out.

"It can't be helped, that's just the way they are." Urahara responded darkly, his mind coming up with different ways to torture them.

Just then, the front of the store slammed open and the rushing of footsteps brought their attention to the doorway to see the panting exhausted form of Yui leaning against the frame.

Ichiru's eyes widened in surprise, "Yui, what-" "I'm not Yui." the voice that came out of Yui's mouth wasn't Yui's at all, in fact, it was deeper and more mature.

"Yui's facing off with four vampires!" the artificial soul exclaimed with eyes filled with panic.

That statement was enough to rile Ichiru up, "What, where are they? Nevermind, I can track them myse-" Ichiru made to get up, but couldn't so much as lift a leg as the room began to spin. Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her and to keep her from getting up again, "You're not going anywhere in the state you're in." he said firmly, earning a glare from Ichiru, "Like hell I am. Yui needs me, she'll die if they take her back."

Urahara squeezed her shoulder, a subtle warning not to push him, "She won't, which is why I'm going after her." he said with a grin.

Ichiru blinked her eyes at her former mentor, "Urahara?"

"Those vamps don't even know who they're messing with. I'm just going to have a little… "chat" with them." Urahara said as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Urahara!" Ichiru's voice made the man turn his head, "Keep her safe." she requested, her eyes lightly pleading.

Urahara smirked, "Don't worry, they will not touch my little _niece._ " he said before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Yui blocked Ruki's sword as he came in for the kill again. For the last ten minutes, she and Chad fought the Mukamis until they ended up in a more deserted part of town.

Yui leapt away from her opponent, wanting to create some distance between her and Ruki. She panted from the effort she was putting into this fight as Ruki and Azusa stood across from her with the former smirking in arrogance.

"It's foolish to continue resisting, Eve. This is your final warning; come with us." Ruki commanded as he held his sword up.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she kept her guard up, "I'd sooner die." she shot back defiantly.

Ruki glared at Yui, "Such insolence will earn severe punishment." he said before charging at her once again with the sword in hand. However, before he got any further, Kou and Yuma crashed in front of him, making him stop and stare at them before turning his gaze to the cause.

Chad stepped forward from the side after he blasted Kou and Yuma away from him, destroying their katanas in the process and leaving nothing but shards in it's wake.

Ruki glared at the giant, "How annoying." he said as Yuma lifted himself off of Kou who held his head. Yuma glared at Chad for overpowering him and Kou so easily. He had hoped that by double teaming against the giant, they could easily take him down.

"Bastard, I'm gonna kill you." Yuma growled out before charging at Chad with the vengeance. Chad in turn, raised his powerful arm, ready to block his attack, but Yuma disappeared from view. His eyes widened before he sensed movement coming from his left and caught the fist that belonged to a grinning Kou. Chad's eyes widened when he realized that Yuma was behind him, ready to kill with a new sword in hand.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" Yui's voice cried out as she generated a crackling yellow energy rope within her hand before throwing it toward the two vampires fighting Chad. The energy wound around their arms and body, effectively immobilizing them.

Yui trembled, enacting that Kido spell was a split second decision when she saw that Chad was in danger. However, that small moment of letting her guard down gave Ruki and Azusa the opportunity to attack her. As if in slow motion, Ruki grabbed her right wrist from behind her, preventing her from using her katana, keeping her from moving as he held his katana to her throat.

Yui was frozen with fear, this same scenario playing in her mind as she relived those horrifying moments with the Sakamaki brothers. Months of terrifying memories resurfaced at that moment, every painful bite and every hurtful comment burned her skin and screamed in her ears. Such nightmares brought her nothing but sadness and bitterness towards herself for allowing herself to suffer such hell.

Ruki smirked at the petrified stillness in Yui's body, feeling superior as Chad ran forward to help his friend. But Ruki held the blade closer to her throat in warning, making Chad stop in his tracks.

"Untie them." Ruki ordered, pressing the blade closer to Yui's throat, drawing a little blood, "Now." he said when Chad didn't move.

Chad slowly backed away, keeping his eyes on a petrified Yui as he made his way towards where Yuma and Kou were tied together. Once he reached the two vampires, he tore the spiritual rope from their persons, freeing them as they disappeared to their leader's side.

Ruki smirked in satisfaction, "Now then, I believe it's time that we leave." he said, tightening his grip on Yui's wrist.

"No." Yui said, her head down with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Ruki's smirk disappeared, "Excuse me?" he said, using the flat of his blade to push her chin up to face him. His eyes widened when he saw sherbert eye glow blue as she glared at him.

Yui opened her mouth as she felt a build up of spiritual energy, "I said...no. I refuse to return to that life." she said as her body began to glow blue with her bottled up anger.

Ruki gasped at the raw power she was giving off. Before he could react, the palm of his hand burned from where he gripped her wrist, making him grunt and move away from her. Looking down at his hand, he saw how burnt it was to the point where smoke was literally coming off the center of his palm.

His brothers appeared by his side to get away from the power Yui was emitting as they watched her turn around to face them with barely masked anger as she glared at them with her still glowing eyes.

Memories of agony fueled her anger and determination as she glared at the Mukamis. "I will not go back to that cage again. I am not the same weak little human I was before and I never will be again." her power surrounded her, making her hair and soul reaper uniform move with said power, "I am Yui Komori, I am not Eve, I am not livestock and I am not your toy. I was chosen to be a soul reaper for one reason and one reason alone." she raised her katana, "And that is to stop people like you from preying on the innocent!" she vowed before charging at Ruki with new found speed where Ruki barely had time to deflect as she locked blades with him. Yui's power pushed Ruki back and sent the other Mukamis flying away as she bared down on him. Ruki glared at the defiant human who held more power than he would have prefered. His blade cracking was the only warning he got before his katana broke in half and his chest flared in pain as her blade drew blood.

Ruki was pulled away by his brothers who had him kneeling on the ground between them as the stood several feet away from the defiant Yui. Ruki clutched his bloody chest, glaring at Yui who held her sword out in front of her, ready to deliver another blow.

A clapping sound brought everyone's attention to a familiar blonde in the striped hat who stood to the side. "My, my. I came here to rescue my young student from the Sakamakis, but instead, I find a bunch of vampire wannabes getting their asses handed to them by a little girl." he said, smirking at the glares being directed at him by said vampires.

Yui's eyes widened, "Urahara-sensei?" she said as her mentor came to stand in front of her, staring intently at the Mukamis.

Urahara tapped his cane on the ground as though contemplating something, "Now, as I see it, you have two choices at this point." he began with a superior smirk on his face, "You can either continue this fight and get yourself killed, or worse captured in the process. Or, you can go home like the lapdogs you are with your tails between your legs and tell your master to give up, because you're wasting your time." he said, making all four of them glare hatefully.

Yuma stepped forward, "Wanna say that again?" he growled out before Ruki stopped him, "Yuma." Said vampire turned to face his elder brother with a glare, "What?"

Ruki stayed silent as he stared at Yui, Chad and Urahara, even with their vampire abilities, they are outmatched. Standing up with a hand still clutching his chest he said, "We're leaving." before all four of them disappeared.

With the vampires gone, the adrenaline wore off on Yui as she collapsed on her knees with her katana at her side. She took shuddering breaths as her body trembled, never in her entire life would she thought that kind of power would be enough to save her from the vampires.

Urahara knelt down in front of Yui and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at the smiling face of her mentor, "Congratulations Yui. You fought your first real battle and emerged victorious." His comment made Yui smile as Chad came to her side and helped her to her feet.

"How long ago did you get here?" Chad asked, staring at Urahara.

Urahara smile widened, "Oh, around the moment where that idiot vampire had Yui. I was about to help you, but then Yui started to glow. So why not let her have her victory against them?" he said, resting his cane on his shoulder, "Well, now that that was over and done with, let's go celebrate, I'm starving." he said as he lead Chad and Yui back to his shop.

* * *

Ruki and his brothers stood in front of _him_ with their heads bowed as a sign of respect, but inside, they were afraid to meet the eyes of _that man._

"We have failed to retrieve her my lord, and for that, I take full responsibility and punishment." Ruki said, his head still lowered, ready to receive punishment on behalf of his brothers.

 _He_ merely smirked, "Eve overpowered all four of you by herself...with her abilities of a soul reaper no less." _he_ sounded more pleased than mad as _he_ stared at the Mukamis.

Ruki didn't dare meet _his_ gaze, "Please forgive us my lord."

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, in fact, I'm quite please with how she has evolved. Now it's just a matter of catching her." _He_ said, making Ruki look up in bemusement. "Which is why, _all_ of you must now work together in order to bring her back."

Ruki narrowed his eyes, knowing that he and his brothers have to work with _them_ of all people. But he did not object, knowing that they owe _him_ , "We understand, my lord."

"You can go now." _He_ said, giving them permission to leave before they left the room, leaving _him_ alone in the room before _he_ turned his attention back to his chess game. _He_ smiled as he picked up the queen and held it in his hand, "Soon... _very_ soon." _he_ said as he enclosed the queen in his hand.

* * *

 _ **I AM SO SORRY, IT'S BEEN MONTHS, BUT I FINALLY GAINED MY INSPIRATION BACK! I know that Yui is a little OOC, but that's only because of all the crap she went through and the transition that has made her stronger.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed this, because this was the best I could do for all that have followed and favored this story.**_

 _ **Leave me a positive review if you missed me.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Mukami?" Ichiru said incredulously from her spot at the table with Yui at her right, Chad on her left and Urahara across from her.

Urahara merely nodded, the three of them recounted what happened in their latest battle against their newest adversaries just moments ago when they got back to the shop.

Ichiru sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead, "First the Sakamakis, now this. Things just became harder for us." Facing Urahara, she said, "We need to contact the Soul Society and have them send over some back up, this has gotten out of hand as it is."

"I agree, they've specifically targeted Yui at her school. Had there been other people around, it would've been a massacre." Chad said in agreement, having witnessed the bloodlust within their eyes when they fought the Mukamis.

Yui stayed silent as she stared at the table, feeling at fault for being the reason why these vampires are in Karakura town.

"Don't you dare think that this is your fault, Yui." Ichiru said, bringing said girl out of her reverie to look up at her senpai's stern yet gentle eyes. "They're the cowards with no sense of honor in a fight. To single handedly attack and outnumber a lone woman is shameful in the face of battle. To put it simply, it's their fault, not yours." Ichiru finished, refusing to let Yui blame herself for a crime that she never committed in the first place.

Yui smiled softly at her before the front of the shop opening caught their attention as multiple footsteps approached the living area. The shoji doors flew open to reveal an angry looking Ichigo and the gang, "I thought you said vampires attack only at night!" he said accusingly as he and the gang entered the room.

"That's what I assumed as well, brother. But these ones were different, as though they weren't complete vampires." Ichiru said as everyone sat down in conference before Yui and Chad explained what happened in their latest battle.

After they finished, Ichigo asked, "Is that all?" his hands on his thighs as he absorbed the information.

"There's something else." Yui said, all attention being transferred to her, "Their leader, Ruki, called me 'Eve'. But I don't know why though." she said, feeling that this piece of information is important.

Ichiru's eyes widened at that name, her mind flashing back to that dream she had before waking up, "Wait, did you say 'Eve'?" Ichiru asked in clarification.

Yui nodded, "That's what they were calling me in our fight." she paused when she saw the quizzical look upon Ichiru's expression before asking, "Does it mean anything?"

Ichiru nodded, "I believe it does. During my last fight with Ayato, he told me about the prophecy that would bring forth a new powerful species of vampires, he called it the Adam and Eve prophecy." she informed them, watching as their eyes widened before directing her gaze to Yui's sherbert pupils, "If 'Eve' involves you, then you must be part of this prophecy. The prophecy which my clan were slain for, when they tried to stop it from ever coming to pass." she said, closing her eyes and lowering her head solemnly as she thought of her lost clan.

"Your clan?" Yui asked, not understanding how her being 'Eve' is connected to Ichiru's clan.

Ichiru opened her eyes, "Ayato...he told me personally that the Kurosaki Clan tried to kill their Father, Karlheinz, in an attempt to stop the prophecy from ever coming true. In the end, they were all wiped out." she paused at the astonished looks on their faces, "We need to know more about this prophecy and how it will happen if we hope to defeat these vampires."

Turning to Uryu, "Have you already contacted your Father?" she asked, remembering what the Quincy told her before she passed out.

Uryu tweaked his glasses, "I did, he should be here in about-" * _Ring*_ "-zero seconds." he finished, sensing his Father at the front of the store before getting up to let him in. Everyone in the room heard the Father and son Quincies greet each other, but couldn't help but feel the tension in the air even before they came to join them.

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule. I assume Uryu told you everything." Ichiru said as the elder Quincy sat down.

"So the vampires finally show their faces after all these years." Ryukin stated, distaste lacing his voice as he thought about the creatures his ancestors fought before they started to go extinct.

"You know why you're here then." Ryukin nodded at Ichiru's statement before she asked the question she needed answered since waking up, "Tell me, what do you know about the Adam and Eve Prophecy, what does it have to do with the Sakamakis?"

Ryukin closed his eyes for a moment, that story ingrained into his head since childhood. "The Adam and Eve Prophecy is a story that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family." he paused before taking a breath, "I'll start from the beginning. The first Eve in history was a human woman who had a demon's heart. She and the man she chose as Adam created the vampire race and the humans descended from them. Everyone's eyes widened at this information, but Ryukin wasn't finished, "That's not all, you see, Eve had a sister who didn't follow the plan to create monsters. She sought to stop Eve from creating the vampire race. However, her love for her sister stopped her from killing her. Though her love for her sister stopped her, it didn't stop her from creating her own race that would kill the vampires Eve created." Ryukin paused to survey their reactions, "Talk about a complicated relationship." Ichiru commented, wrapped up in this story before asking, "What was the sister's name?"

"Her name...was Dawn." Ichiru's eyes widened, "Through the use of a Soul Reaper, she created the vampire hunter clans , including the Kurosakis and the Quincies." Ryukin watched the shock play on everyone's face, "We were created with the purpose to halt the prophecy from ever happening again. But now, there are few left to carry on the task Dawn left us."

"The Sakamakis called me Dawn's heir and the Mukamis called Yui 'Eve'. What role does she play in their sick little game?" Ichiru asked, afraid of the answer, but needing to know if it meant protecting everyone.

"This so-called prophecy is actually a project for the Vampire King, a goal he himself failed to finish." This caught everyone's attention, especially Yui's, "He gave his sons a goal to awaken Eve's blood, Yui's blood, so that one of them can become Adam and create a new and stronger vampire race." he finished, watching as everyone turned their eyes to Yui who shrank under their gaze.

Yui felt like she couldn't breathe, her whole life had been a lie when she found out she was adopted. But this...this was far worse than discovering that her Father wasn't her Father. No, the fact that she is a tool for someone's scheme to create powerful monsters that will kill the human race truly terrifies her.

Ichiru's arm encircled Yui, making her look up at her senpai to see determination glaring directly at her, "It's not gonna happen, not while I'm alive...not while all of us are still standing." she said, turning her attention to everyone in the room, "Prophecy or no prophecy, it changes nothing. Doesn't matter who started it, Eve, Adam, Dawn or the Vampires, _we're_ the ones who will finish it." she turned back to Yui, "We'll get stronger together, we'll put a stop to them no matter what. No more hiding, no more running. We may be out numbered just a tad, but at least we'll give these fuckers a fight." she finished with fire in her blood as Yui allowed a smile of renewed determination onto her face.

Ichiru returned that smiled with enthusiasm as she turned to her companions, "You all in?"

Ichigo smirked, "Was never out to begin with." he said, speaking for everyone else.

Urahara snapped his fan shut, "Glad everyone's excited, now about your training Yui." he said, catching the girl in question by surprise, "While I'm happy that you are committed to your role as a substitute soul reaper, I'm afraid that your involvement in school will put everyone around you in danger. You were able to defeat the Mukamis on sheer willpower alone. But next time, _all_ of them will come after you head on when you're at your lowest. Also, I can't always keep you confined to my shop when you need to explore the outside world from time to time." He paused to let it sink into Yui, "So, I've come up with a solution; you'll be training under Yoruichi from now on in the Seireitei." he finished, everyone's eyes widened, especially Yui's.

Yui almost didn't know how to speak, "The Seireitei...you mean, up there?" she pointed upwards to emphasis her question, finding it unbelievable that she was going _up there_ of all places.

Urahara nodded until Ichiru questioned him, "How long have you had this idea?" she asked, not happy with how this man didn't consult her regarding her friend.

"Shortly after she handed the Mukamis' asses to them. Figured with these attacks escalating, Yui won't be able to reach her full potential with so many distractions. So why not send her to the place that will make her strong enough to kill the vampires single handedly." Urahara explained, knowing that this is the best course of action for his student.

Ichiru was silent before turning to Yui, who nodded after a moment's thought, seeing this man's logic and how it will be beneficial for everyone. With a nod, Ichiru consented, "Very well, we'll leave in the morning." she said before everyone got up and made their way to their separate guest rooms while Ryukin went home by himself.

 _Morning_

"Are you sure I'm ready for this? I barely got started as a soul reaper and I've only fought to battles." Yui asked Ichiru, holding her bag as they stood in the underground training room, waiting for the doors to open.

Ichiru smiled at the girl, "You'll be fine Yui, I'll be with you every step of the way. The Soul Society has a high concentration of spirit energy to help you focus and get stronger. Plus, I have a drinking friend waiting for me up there." she said, making Yui laugh, feeling less insecure and more happy at the thought of going to the Soul Society.

Yui's smile disappeared quickly when she thought of something, "But what about your friends, without you here then the vampires-"

"They'll be fine. I've already sent in a request telling them our current situation and to send in one of their most capable soldiers." Ichiru cut her off, having thought ahead of this the day before when she discussed it with Urahara.

"Who are they sending?" Yui asked, but before her question can be answered, a bright light appeared before them as shoji doors materialized before opening up. Four silhouettes appeared in the doorway before each of them stepped out, revealing themselves to the two girls.

Ichiru smiled upon recognizing each of them while Yui stood there in complete shock over what happened as she surveyed the new arrivals.

The one at the far right was a male in his late teens with black tattoos under his uniform and forehead with spiky red hair pulled into a pineapple ponytail. Next to him was a shine bald man with narrow eyes that had small red markings at the outer corners. Left to the bald man was an individual with black shoulder length hair and purple eyes with colorful feathers on the right brow and eye. The final character was the most distinguishable due to his short height that made him look like a child, and his snow white hair and white haori with the kanji number ten on his back.

Ichiru bowed to her companions in greeting and respect, which Yui clumsily followed before straightening up with Ichiru, "Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I'm sorry if this inconvenience has gotten in the way of something important."Ichiru apologized, feeling as though she is sending them into certain death.

"Don't worry about it, it was too peaceful in the Seireitei. When it's peaceful, it's boring." The bald man said in a laidback manner.

Ichiru smiled before introducing Yui and the soul reapers, "This is Yui Komori, she's the new substitute soul reaper you've been told about. Yui, this is Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad 6," she gestured to the redhead who nodded in greeting, "3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame of Squad 11," the bald man held a hand up in greeting with a simple 'yo', "5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 11," the feathered man nodded in the same manner as Renji, "and finally, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10." the snowy haired captain nodded with his arms crossed, holding himself with authority the way a superior does, but not in an arrogant manner.

Yui could tell that these are powerful men just by looking at them, and their ranks confirmed it. Yui bowed to them in respect, "It's an honor to meet you all, I look forward to working with you in the future." she said, a little intimidated by their titles as she felt small and insignificant compared to them.

"So this is the substitute soul reaper they were talking about? I was expecting someone a little less...weak looking." Ikkaku said, judging Yui at first glance, doubting this girl's strength as a fighter.

Ichiru narrowed her eyes at her comrade, "Believe me when I say this Madarame, she's a lot stronger than she looks. With proper training, I'd say she'll be able to take you in a fight." she said, having seen Yui's abilities first hand.

Ikkaku scoffed, "She can try, but she looks like she'll snap like a twig before she would even unsheathe that sword. The most she would be capable of as a soul reaper is for healing at Squad 4 barracks." he said, taunting her, testing her to see if she would really stand up to his jibes.

Yui felt stung by his words, but reminded herself that Squad 11 is all about fighting and being the strongest squad there is. So obviously they'll talk down to those who are deemed unworthy of being soul reapers to them.

"You're wrong." Yui said, catching their attention by her voice filled with resolve, "I've fought my battles long before I became a soul reaper, long before I picked up my sword. I may not become the strongest soul reaper," her expression held fire and determination, "but I'll give a fight to anyone who would dare hurt my friends."

All four of them stared at Yui in shock and surprise, not at all expecting this frail looking girl to be ready to fight anyone who would dare stand in her way. Renji grinned at Yui before turning to Ichiru, "You sure picked a tough one Ichiru." Ichiru shrugged, but smirked with pride before Renji turned back to Yui, "You're alright. Once you're fully trained, come and fight me, I might place you in my squad." he said, acknowledging Yui as a fellow soul reaper who nodded at the lieutenant, keeping that promise.

Ichiru continued to smile, "Our hell butterflies?" she requested before they four of them stepped aside as two black butterflies with dark pink tipped wings came to Yui and Ichiru.

Ichiru explained to Yui, "These hell butterflies keeps our passage safe through the gate. You ready?" Yui nodded before Ichiru led her through the shoji doors as said doors closed behind them before disappearing.

* * *

 _ **I haven't updated for a whole year, and I am truly sorry for that. I lost inspiration for this story temporarily since my mind is everywhere on my other stories. Plus, I've been busy with college and work, my only free day is Wednesday since it's my only day to write for shits and giggles. I won't update as often as I would prefer due to my lack of focus, but believe me when I say that I have not given up on this story.**_

 _ ** _ **Lastly, thank you to all who reviewed, favored and followed this story, it meant a lot to me. One final thing, if you leave me a review, it will make me update faster knowing you love my story.**_**_


End file.
